Life of Percy jackson( Pertemis)
by grassy007
Summary: Percy found out his relationship with Annabeth was false. He left camp and was almost killed, only to be saved by Artemis and was placed there by Zues. No guardian No chaos. Real Realistic story. Eventual Pertemis
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own the plot lines**

**This is my first fanfic and it's a pertemis fanfic. It will not look like one at start because I'm trying to stick as close as possible to the real personalities of the real character. So give it time. I promise it will be begins after The Last Olympians. And review and tell me how I did and how to make it better. THANKS**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy**

I was walking towards the throne room, filled with determination- to ask Athena for permission to be with Annabeth. When I was about to push open that huge door. I overheard my father yelling. Being curious, I decided to eavesdrop a bit.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM! "

"Oh come on. It's just a little joke. To spice things up for him." Aphrodite said. Or I think it was she.

"THIS IS MY SON WE ARE TALKING ABOUT. HE SAVED OUR ASSES AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM ?" My father bellowed

Wait are they talking about me? Poseidon's son- checked. Saviour of Olympus- checked. Unable to take it anymore, I pushed open the door; also I didn't think it is nice to eavesdrop on people let alone the Olympians. The moment they saw me, everything tuned down and all started to look at me. Well at least now I don't need to get all their attentions, Gods know how hard is it to get them to listen.

"Why do I hear you guys arguing about me?" I asked nicely.

My father had a sad look on his face. Oh Gods I don't think I'm going to like what I am going to hear next.

"Well Percy, umm how should I put it… You know your relationship with Annabeth? It might have not occurred if Aphrodite didn't interfere."

"So I'm supposed to thank her? Then why do I hear you shouting so loudly and why does Aphrodite say something about a little joke?" I asked, feeling completely lost.

"Ok I will be straightforward. The only reason why Annabeth accepted you was because Aphrodite made it so. Annabeth only felt a sisterly love towards you, but Aphrodite decided to manipulate it into some sort of affection." My father said, sending a glare straight at Aphrodite who merely shrugged.

"So… Annabeth didn't really love me?" I said, hoping it to be a no.

"Yes my son. And I advise you to not further the relationship with her because who know when Aphrodite decides to stop the magic." My father said looking sympathetically at me.

At that moment, my heart was broken. My mind trying to comprehend what I just heard. Annabeth didn't love me at all. It was all Aphrodite's doing?

"Percy you ok?" my father said, breaking my trance.

"Oh umm I'm fine." I said. Hoping that Apollo was in a good mood today and not expose me.

"Percy I'm sorry for what had happened." My father said

"Ok now that we are done with this family drama." Zues said "now Persues why did you come to Olympus?"

"I was hoping if I could speak to Lady Athena in private." I said

"Very well. Since this meeting is finished. I leave you with Athena then. Adjourned" Zues bellowed before disappearing in a flash. The other gods left shortly, leaving me with Athena alone and she morph down to human size in front of me.

"Lady Athena." I said and gave her a bow

"Persues, what do you wish to discuss about?"

"I was actually hoping to ask for your permission to date Annabeth but…"

"I'm sorry for you too. After what you did for Annabeth. I truly believe you loved her and will give you my consent if you were to ask in the future."

"it's ok Lady Athena. It wasn't her fault. But I do have one other request I hope you will have help."

Anything for you Persues, so long it's within my power."

"I would hope that you will talk to Annabeth about this for me. I don't wish to hurt her and you would probably be only person she will listen to."

"that can be done. Anything else ?

"it would be nice of you if you could teleport me back to Camp Half-Blood."

"it's the least I could do. And thank you for being considerate to Annabeth's feelings."

I managed a weak smile as she placed her hand on my shoulders. When I open my eyes, I was in my cabin. I hear the horn sound and realised it was time for dinner. I went towards the dining hall but as I walk, I realised I have too much memory of me and Annabeth together in this place. It hurts me every time I think about those times. I couldn't handle it. I made my sacrifice and finished my food fast before returning to my cabin. I quickly packed up my things and wrote a letter for Chiron. Hoping he would understand my situation.

I decided to wait till late before leaving and I heard a knock my door. I opened it and saw Grover.

"Hey Percy I was wondering why you were so quiet and down after your visit to Olympus earlier."

"it's nothing really. " I lied

"Come on bro after spending so long with me. You know I can sense your emotions and for your information, you suck at lying."

I managed a weak smile and explained to him what had happened earlier. After explaining, I forced Grover into swearing that he will not reveal it to anyone. Not wanting to agitate me further, he agreed and told me that he will be by my side all the way. I was glad to know at least someone is true to me. He left shortly after comforting me and I sat down on my bed.

"Why must the fates do this to me ? haven't I done enough good to deserve at least some happiness. I only asked to be one I loved. Is it that much to ask ?" I screamed in my mind as tears flowed down from my eyes. I looked at the time- 12am. I decided it was time to leave and I took my belongings- a few set of clothes, some nectar and ambrosia and my Mintouar Horn. I went up the hill I knifed my letter on the tree before leaving.

**SO HOW IS IT ? CONTRUSTIVE FEEDBACK ARE WELCOMED. I KNOW ITS SHORT AND THEIR ISNT MUCH CONTENT. I COULDN'T ADD IN ARTEMIS POV BECAUSE THEIR ISNT MUCH TO SAY IF NOT IT WILL BE UNREALISTIC. BUT I PROMISE YOU THERE WILL BE ONE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi im back. This chapter is also rather short about 2k. cause I just started I want to see how people react to my stories. I will lengthen my stories if it receive positive comments and review. Also tell me what you guys wish to see and how long would you guys like each chapter to be. The long the chapter the more time I need (duh) **

**Percy**

After i left Camp, i decided to visit his mum. i knocked on the door and moments later my mum appeared before me. She stood there for a few seconds, examining me as if I was some alien from outer space.

"Is me mum. Percy Jackson? The one you had with Poseidon 16 years ago?" I joked. She flushed and Immediately I received a bone-crushing hug from my mum.

"Ow ow ow ow ow. Mum if you don't mind." I choked. Seriously, how does my mum has such strength? She quickly released me and invited me in. She took a sit on the sofa and eyed the sit in front of her. "Great. Time for twenty questions." I thought as I sat down and she raised an eyebrow, expecting me to explain myself.

"Yes I know I should be at Camp Half-blood at this point of time but certain… um… incident caused me to leave and I decided to pay you a visit." I said cautiously while trying to read my mum's expression-emotionless. She took a sip of her tea and gestured me to go on. I sighed, why can't people just give me a bit of privacy.

" My relationship with Annabeth is over and I wanted to take a break and find myself." I said, trying to keep it short and enjoy my time here before some stupid monsters decides to attack me. Being a son of the Big Three and sixteen years-old is no difference than having a huge sign above me saying "free demigod up for grab" Unfortunately, my mum didn't just stop her questioning, what a surprise.

"YOU CHEATED ON ANNABETH?! HOW COULD YOU? You two only dated for a few weeks and you already have another crush? PERSUES JACKSON! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF." She flared. Woah, who would have expected such a huge reaction. And shouldn't she be on my side? It's not my fault she didn't like me. Aphrodite- thinking about it makes my blood boil. Why does she have to make my love life so difficult? I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"First of all, I did not cheat on Annabeth. Aphrodite manipulated her feeling resulting in her thinking that she actually liked me. I couldn't stay there as there is just too much memories of us together. I wanted a place without any memories of her to clear my head." I said as my eyes starts to tear up. Thinking of all the good times we had together, all the kisses she gave me everything I do something stupid. My mum calmed down and gave me a hug.

"oh dear I didn't know. I'm sorry." She said, trying to comfort me. I stayed for another hour talking to her, or more like it was her talking most of the time, before I decided that it is not safe if I stay any longer.

"so what's your plan now ? You can't just wander around the world aimlessly. You will be dead in less than a week." She asked worriedly.

"Relax mum. I will most probably be going out to kill some monsters and blow off some steam. I promised you will stay safe and iris-message you whenever I can." I said, trying to reassure her. She gave me one last hug and a peck on the check before I left.

**Annabeth**

I haven't seen Percy the whole day already. I went around asking but no one seemed to see him. Idiot seaweed brain, when I find him, oh he will pray for Tartarus when I'm done with him. I went up the hill to get a better view. Upon reaching the top, I noticed a knife implant onto the pine tree with a piece of paper hanging. I wondered who will do such a thing? I plugged out the knife and opened up the piece of paper.

Dear Annabeth,

When you found this letter, I'm most probably gone already. No I'm not dead, I decided to leave Camp Half-blood for a while due to some uh reasons ( Athena will answer you). Tell Chiron and the rest of our friends sorry that I didn't inform them. I needed some time alone. Sorry

Percy Jackson

What reasons? Why would my mum know about it? And why wouldn't he tell me I'm his girlfriend for gods' sake. I prayed to my mom and she appeared before me, wearing a rather sad face, which was unusual of her.

"Mom why does Percy say you know why he left Camp Half-blood?" I enquired

My mom took a moment sighed. It was unlike her to be so uneasy. And is that tears I see in her eyes?

"Annabeth your feelings towards Percy isn't love at all. Aphrodite decided to have some fun and turned your sisterly feelings into love. Causing you to believe that you are in love with Percy. As to why he left Camp Half-blood, I believe he is just taking a little time off to blow off some steam and clear his mind. The spell should wear off in a few days. But if you see Percy in the future try to be considerate towards his feelings. He is rather fragile emotionally." My mum said with a clear tone.

I stood there dumbfounded." So you are saying that all of this was because of Aphrodite's meddling?" My mum only nodded slightly, before opening her mouth.

"do not worry about Percy. He's well skilled; no monsters would dare to go near him. As for Aphrodite, Zues already punished her by not allowing her to go near any male for the next month. I think that punishment is severe enough for her." She said, placing a hand on my shoulder to comfort me before flashing away. I walked towards the big house, uncertain on how to break the news to Chiron or any of the campers. I entered the big house and saw Chiron playing pinochle, what's new. She approached him and merely left the paper on the table before leaving towards her cabin. She plunged face first into her pillow before she was covered in a salt water lake. In her heart, she realised one thing: She is in love with Percy, with or without Aphrodite's magic.

**Percy**

It was as though someone just announced to every monster in the world that I'm alone. Every five minutes or so I have a monster coming after me. Geez do I give off such a strong scent? I've just slayed a giant who dissipated into gold dust in front of me before I crumbled and lay flat on the floor. Gods I'm so tired. I've tried to find some food in the forest but it was impossible. Everywhere I go it seemed as though someone have ravaged the place, taking any edible food in the area, and I'm not going to eat a fish or any sea food. I've tried to make a fire with the leaves and wood I collected, key word tried. All I had with me was drachma, I curse myself for being so stupid and not bring some mortal money. I wasn't going to eat the ambrosia or drink the nectar, even I'm am not that dumb. After trying for the umpteenth time, I give up on starting a fire. I wondered how the hunters even do it. Last I saw them they set up camp with minutes, I can't even pitch a tent within five was then I heard a sound from somewhere close by. I instantly pulled out my pen and uncapped riptide. The sound was getting louder and louder. Great, just what I needed, another monster attack. Then , I heard more sounds approaching, it seems there is more than one. Before I realised, I was surrounded by monsters, among them was a drakon and a basilisk. Didn't realised monsters have brains to team up on me.

The Cyclopes begun hurling rocks at me, forcing me to duck and roll around. The drakon and basilisk began attacking me from two sides. When did monsters was able to come out with such attack plans? I pushed that thought aside and summoned a hurricane around me, forcing the monsters to back off from me. I begin to feel my surrounding for any water source and found a river close by to my right. I begin to feel that familiar tug in my stomach as I start to pull the water from the river. It begin to form a 15ft wave which came crashing towards the sea of monsters. The Cyclopes stumbled and I took the chance to charged forward and whirl my blade at the Cyclopes. One by one the Cyclopes disintegrated and before stands the drakon. It swung its tail at me, forcing me to backstep. It begin to lunge forward, swiping me with it array of claw attack. I parried most attack but one managed to hit me flat in the chest. I stumbled backward and the drakon took the opportunity to swing its tail, sweeping me onto the floor. When it is about to open its mouth, I took the chance I throw my sword straight towards its mouth. Riptide flew straight into its mouth. The drakon stumbled back and didn't die. Great, now I'm fighting a drakon without any weapon. What a lucky day. The drakon pulled the sword out of its mouth and threw it behind him. It let out ungodly roar and look at me straight in the face. I averted looking at him, and he took the chance and lunge at me, forcing me to tumble backwards. It begin to move forward. At this point, I felt a weight in my pocket, yes riptide had return to me. I reached into my pocket and held the pen but didn't pull it out. I waited, and waited. Until the drakon charged at me, I instantly pulled and uncapped riptide and plunge it straight into its chest. The drakon roared in pain before turning into dust. i used riptide as support while trying to catch my breath. It was then I realised, the basilisk is still lurking somewhere. When I tried to turn around, it bit me in the thigh, causing me to fell to one knee as I yelled in pain.

"my mistress will be so happy. That's one demigod ready for the sacrifice." It hissed. Sacrifice? What is the monster talking about? And who is this "mistress", not that it matters. I'm dead anyway. My vision was blacking, my limbs felt like lead. Pain was surging through my body. The great Percy Jackson, fallen in battle while trying to mend his broken heart. Just before I black out, sliver arrows pierced through the basilisk…

**Artemis**

My hunters and I was searching through the woods. Reports from Olympus that there is a group of monsters lurking within the area. This few weeksi have seen many weird encounters, monsters were starting to attack in groups. They seem to have an attack plan and they are now targeting demigods more often rather than mortals. Then, a yell was heard nearby. I immediately pulled out my bow and moved towards the location of the sound. When we arrived, we saw a ravaged battlefield, the trees was destroyed, the ground was blown up. Standing in from of me was a basilisk pinning a boy on the floor. Boys, so weak and unreliable, but why is it pinning down the boy, monsters don't capture people. I readied my hunters and we fired arrows straight at the basilisk. It roared in pain and dispersed into dust. i went up and saw the boy lying unconscious on the floor. He had wounds all over his body, the most prominent was on his right thigh. It must have been one hades of a battle. As I move closer, his facial feature looks awfully familiar. I went up and found his face covered in blood. I kneeled down and cleaned the blood to identify who he was. Oh gods.

"Persues…..?"

**Yup that's about won't be joining the hunt immediately after this. After all, its not like artemis will accept a male so easily and neither would percy after having his issues with girls. So review, like I said. I will update it if I receive some reviews. I take them as a form of support and encouragements !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. This time I made the story longer, about 5k plus. I will be keeping the stories between 5-10k per chapter hope that's fine by you. ENJOY!**

**Artemis**

"Perseus?" I said, disbelieving. His face was barely recognisable with all the cut and bruises, not to mention the blood coating his face. Why is this bo- I mean man, he deserve my respect after holding the sky for me. Not all male have the courage to ask for help from a female, doing in a forest at this point of time. Shouldn't he be at Camp? And how did he even end up so badly wounded, I mean he is the saviour of Olympus, heck he even defeated Kronos. Not wasting any more time, I prayed to my brother.

"Apollo comes quickly. Perseus needs your help." I said in a desperate tone, any longer and Perseus might die. I tried to contain his wounds by sending pulse of sliver energy. I got Thalia to bring back some nectar and ambrosia quickly. Moments later, a flash of golden light appeared, my brother appeared in his usual attire- white sleeveless shirt and loafer.

" hey little sis, what do you mean per- oh." He said with his cheeky smile, that is until he say the motionless body lying on the floor.

"don't just oh. Come and help him already. He's dying for gods' sake!" I hissed. If not for the situation, I would have taken out my bow and shot him for calling me little sis. how many time does it take to get into his thick skull that I'm older? He wasted no time and went forward, sending warm pulse of yellow energy into Percy. His wounds start to close all. That's when thalia returned with the medications, I immediately took it from her and dripped some nectar onto his wounds, while trying to feed him some ambrosia. Obviously, Percy didn't eat the ambrosia. " what am I thinking, of course he can't eat he's unconscious. Argh"I shouted in my head. Rarely I'm at such a point of desperation, especially for a male. I chucked that thought aside, thinking that it was sympathy. I broke the ambrosia into smaller pieces but still he wouldn't swallow. All the nectar was used up for his wounds. In desperation, I did the only sensible thing, I put the ambrosia in my mouth and chewed up. I inched closer and fed Percy. His body didn't accept it and was forcing it out but I managed to force in down his throat.

"Green grass breaks through snow

Artemis kissed Percy on the lips

The world have changed"

Apollo said with eyes widened. I looked around and saw thalia and some of the hunters with the same expressions." Really? I know I hate male but someone's life is on the line." I thought while rolling my eyes.

"It's perseus we are talking about. He saved my life once and I'm just returning the favour. And Apollo you better not go exaggerating and telling the everyone or I will rip your head off." I said it with a bit of fierceness in the last part while glaring at Apollo. The hunters were mostly nodding their head in agreement, at least that's a good thing, while my idiot brother was looking at me in disbelief. I knocked him on his head with my bow

"Olympus to Apollo. Can you check on Perseus here already." He soothes his head and looked at me. I gave him a glare before he placed his hand up in defeat before turning around and check on Perseus.

"His' condition is stabilizing. I will bring him to my temple to heal up. Nice job lil sis." he said, giving me a wink. I immediately draw an arrow, aiming it at his head. Apollo cringed before quickly teleporting him and Perseus away. I ordered my hunters back to camp. I looked back at where Perseus was lying and silently muttered to myself.

"Please be alright."

**Thalia**

When I saw the battlefield and a boy on the floor, I know for certain it must be percy. Only percy has that amount of power. Despite so, I am still in awe of the sheer amount of power he wield, he could held his own against a minor god. My vision focused back onto percy and realised he was covered in wounds with a pool of blood around his thigh. Milady immediately ordered me to bring her some nectar and ambrosia. Without a second thought, I dashed back towards our campsite and took as much nectar and ambrosia as humanly possible. Given percy's wound, I doubt it would be enough but there wasn't going to be enough time to pack all of them. I rushed back and saw both Apollo and Artemis sending pulses of energy into percy. That lightened my mood- with two gods tending to a person, one being the god of medicine, even Kronos would revive. I placed the entire stash of nectar and ambrosia beside Artemis and quickly stepped back. Artemis immediately dripped the nectar all over percy. From the side, I could see percy's wounds closing up. That really lightened up my load, but when Artemis tried to feed percy some ambrosia, that kelp head wouldn't swallow. Even unconscious he is still just a moron. Breaking it into smaller pieces didn't help much either. I was about to walk over and whack his head when I saw Artemis did the least likely thing- she chewed the ambrosia and fed it to percy through her lips. Artemis, the goddess of virgin, aka the man-hating goddess, is actually kissing a male- ok not really kissing there were no feelings involved, hopefully.

" Damn, it would have made such good blackmailing material." I silently thought to myself. Given the situation, it wouldn't be wise to take a photo. I watched as Artemis whacked Apollo on the head and started arguing about something. I think that percy should be fine already. Shortly after, Apollo flashed away with percy and artemis ordered us back to camp. Along the way, I decided to ask Artemis of percy's condition.

" Milady, how's percy?" apparently, Artemis mind is preoccupied with something else. She didn't even noticed my question, nor the fact that we have reached camp until she bang her head onto a tree. She didn't even bothered to tell us what happen and back to her tent. As she walked back, I caught a glimpse of her eyes and saw that they lose their usual glow. She must be worried about percy too, he was the only male artemis or the hunt could tolerate. I decided that I would ask her about percy tomorrow then.

I went back to my tent and try to get some sleep. It's been a long day trying to track down monsters. Nowadays, monsters are seemingly getting smarter and more organised. I tossed and turned in my bed, I was tired and yet unable to fall asleep. My mind kept wandering about percy. Why was he even outside of Camp half-blood? why is he alone? Shouldn't Annabeth or Grover with him? I decided to ask them tomorrow too. After much failed attempt to fall asleep, I decided to go out for a walk to clear my mind. I walked alongside the river and found a twelve-year old girl sitting by the riverbank. I immediately recognized her and walk up to her.

"Thinking about Perseus?" I enquired. She merely stared at the water and answered.

" Yeah, I was thinking what could have done so much damage to him. He isn't one to be easily hurt with his achil- speaking of it. How did he end up with so many wounds? The curse should have protected him." She said as she turned to look at me. It was true- how did percy end up injured?

"I have no idea. I thought the curse allowed his body to be invulnerable except for his mortal point?" I said, giving her a puzzled look. Unfortunately, her expression says that even she didn't know.

"I will speak to the council during the council meeting later. I'm sure they will be just as puzzled as I am. Do not worry about percy, Apollo said his condition is stable. He's staying at his temple to recover. Go get some rest. I need you to take of the hunt tomorrow." She ordered and we both went back to our tent. I dozed off to sleep also immediately knowing that percy was safe…

**Artemis**

Well this sucks. Never in my immortal life would I expect myself to worry about a male. If not for my godly stamina I would have looked like a walking zombie. Seriously, why can't I get perseus out of my head! i decided to go and have a walk. I stop by the riverbank and saw a pale reflection of the moon. The idea of perseus being injured so badly really put a hold on me. He was the only male I've seen in my life that actually respect woman. "ya that's probably why I'm feeling so down, the world would have loss the only tolerable man." It was then when I heard thalia's voice. We talked about perseus and it suddenly dawned to me that perseus's Achilles curse didn't work. Oh great, another thing to add to my brain. Seriously, I need to ask Athena one day on how to manage my brain more efficiently. Right now all I can think of is perseus. I went back to my tent and tried to fall asleep which ended up in failure, why am I not surprised. I went to the archery range and decided to shoot some arrow to kill of time, also to keep my mind clear of you know who. After shooting thousands of arrow, I saw the sun rising. Thank Apollo, it's about time. I went back to camp and saw my hunters gathering around the dining table.

"Girls I will be heading for Olympus to discuss about perseus's condition. Thalia I want you to take of the hunt for the day, you girls can do whatever you want until I'm back." Many of the younger hunters started cheering, the older ones merely nodded. Perseus is the only male some of the hunters could tolerate because he did saved my life before, the younger ones however didn't know about it and couldn't care much anyway after knowing they have a free day ahead. Before I flash away, thalia came up to me and told me to inform her of percy's condition later. I nodded sadly at her. Thalia had a sisterly brotherly bond with percy, they may argue with each other but both of them are willing to take a knife for each other with a second thought.

I flashed away straight to Apollo's temple- I didn't wanted to waste any time. When I entered his temple, "APOLLO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He immediately materialized in front of me.

"geez sis do you have to shout so loud. I bet even father's bolt can't rumble louder than you." Apollo whined while putting his finger into his ear. He was in his doctor's robe- apparently he thinks it makes his look more professional.

"Well I wouldn't have shouted if you didn't modify your temple into a god damn hospital with endless rows of room. How in hades am I supposed to find the room Perseus is in?" I stared dagger at him but he just rolled his eyes, hmm weird.

"for a goddess of hunter, you seem to be blind. Look beside you at the sign." He said pointing his finger at a board to my right.

" child of zues- room 1

Child of Poseidon- room2

.

.

.

.

PECRY JACKSON- ROOM 32!" I immediately turn back at him, seeing a smirk on his face. I immediately smacked him in the head.

" OW. What was that for?" he complained

" You should have put it on top, it's… easier to uh spot." I said while trying to make it sound convincing. He was about to open his mouth but I quickly flashed to room 32 and saw Percy on the bed with bandages all over his body. Apollo appeared shortly after me and went to check on percy's condition.

" Why is perseus wrapped up like a mummy? Didn't we heal most of his wounds back at the forest?" it was the first thought that came to my mind- well actually just the mummy part, I added on quickly so it wouldn't sound like a joke.

" the energy we used on him were mostly used on healing the wound on his right thigh. It was so badly injured that despite our energy, the wound is not completely healed. As to why he is wrapped like a mummy, it just seemed easier rather than constantly cutting and bandaging every single wound. Do you have any idea how many wounds he has!" Apollo explained to me.

" So you are just lazy to take better care of him, so much for professional ethics." I rebutted.

" There is no difference if I were to bandage each wound separately. And since when do you care so much about percy. He's a male. Unless… Ow." I whacked him over the head before he could finish his sentence.

" I am a maiden goddess you helped me clear out the monsters which is supposed to be my duty. It's only fair he receive proper treatment. Has driving the sun chariot everyday fried your brain."

"I can assure you there is a brain in my head, I just don't use it much. Anyway, there will be meeting soon so I will leave it to you to explain to them what happened." After saying, he flashed away. I took a seat next to perseus and look at him. My heart ache seeing him in this state- if I had done a better job tracking the monsters, none of this wound had happened. A speck of tear begins to roll down her right eye. For the first time, I felt sadness for a man, a man who suffered twice because of me. I heard the thunder rumbled- zues must be calling for a meeting. I took one last look at perseus and mouthed " I'm sorry" before flashing away. What she failed to notice before she left was percy's pinky twitching.

**Percy**

Last I remembered was being bit by basilisk, and seeing sliver arrows? When I regained conscious, I was lying down on a bed somewhere, hopefully in apollo's temple. My body was aching, I couldn't move a single muscle and my right thigh is burning. Damn, even after my fight with kronos isn't this bad. I couldn't open my eyes neither. The only thing I felt was being wrapped around with bandage, and a pair of voices. One I would assume is Apollo, the other was a female voice. It sounds sweet, kinda bitchy and somewhat familiar.

"I am a maiden goddess-" ok definitely artemis, Athena would definitely not come and see me, and Hestia doesn't sound so bitchy. Good thing artemis cant read my thought. Shortly after, she took at sit beside my bed- how do I know? It wouldn't be hard to guess with that strong forest smell. Mmm… she smells good, so tranquil, so relaxing. I felt myself relaxing, the pain in my muscle seemed to reside. All of a sudden, thunders rumbled and I heard her stood up. Sigh, so much for relaxation I thought. Before she flashed away, I heard her apologizing. She must be sad to see me in this state to say such at thing. I wanted to tell her so badly that it's not her fault. . Immediately, I felt a surge of energy within me. i managed to move my pinky and slowly my fingers. I tried to call for Apollo- nothing happened. I assume he must be at the council he was talking about just now. With all my energy, I managed to sit up. I placed my feet on the floor and did my best to stand. My legs were like jelly as I stood wobbly. Sadly, the moment I took my first step, my legs gave in and I fell face flat onto the floor and I fainted… yet again.

**Artemis **

I flashed into the throne room and saw everyone waiting for me. I quickly took my seat and turn to face zues.

"well now that artemis is here, let the meeting begin!" he bellowed and slammed his bolt on the floor. I rolled my eyes- leave it to my father to do the theatrics. Immediately after, the usual thing begin. Zues and Poseidon was arguing, Athena reading her book, Aphrodite and ares were making out bla bla bla. My mind was in total rage-apparently their little chatting were more important that Perseus injuries.

"SLIENCE!" I shouted through the throne room. Everyone stopped and stared at me puzzled, usually I will be the quiet one just doing my own things and waiting to get out of here. I cleared my throat and begin my speech.

"can we focus on the more important things? Perseus is injured badly and all of you are still so relaxed arguing and making out with each other? Unless you guys are telling me that your little argument is more important then I will shut up." I said, glaring at everyone single of them.

"WHAT? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!." Poseidon bellowed in rage, gripping his trident tightly. If it wasn't unbreakable, the trident would have snapped. Oh right, I haven't do them about perseus injuries yet. Ah, how is it possible that I am being so disrupted by a mere boy. I thought to myself.

"because you know he isn't just a mere boy. He's a man." Aphrodite said to my mind, dragging the word man as she practically started drooling."

"shut it Aphrodite if you want him so much go get him, you don't need my permission." I cleared my head and saw everyone was still looking at me. oh right, I haven't explained yet. Damn it perseus!

"my hunters and I was tracking a group of monsters in the forest near new York. While following it's track, we heard a scream of pain and decided to follow it. Only to found a ravaged field with perseus being pinned down by a basilisk." I said while trying to hold back my sadness. I look around and saw some puzzled faces, but the worst was Poseidon. He lumped back to his throne, apparently in deep thought, but one will be able to see the sadness hidden in his look. Who wouldn't- perseus was one special demigod.

"and a hot one." Aphrodite added.

I stared daggers at her direction and she simply shrugged. Zues was the first one to broke out of the trance.

"you are saying percy was pinned down?" zues gave a puzzled look at me. I nodded and he gestured me to continue.

"recently, monsters have been travelling in groups, and they don't attack at random people. They seem to have a plan." I added

"shouldn't perseus have the curse of Achilles? Then why is he still so badly injured." Surprisingly, it was Athena who asked the question. Then again, she is the one with the brains- literally.

"yes that is a questioning point. Brother can you check in with styx?" zues asked, or more like demanded there wasn't a difference. Hades nodded and disappeared, before reappearing with a puzzled look on his face, oh great another problem to worry.

" this is worrying, apparently styx is refusing to meet me. she has travelled down within tartarus. I will inform the council the moment I have an answer." Hades said grimly. Zues sat back and was in deep in thought. Indeed, all this couldn't be a coincidence.

"we shall wait for percy to wake up. Until then, inform the camp to prepare themselves for any form of attack." Mostly nodded in agreement and then meeting ended. I flashed away back to perseus's ward and saw percy face flat on the floor immediately rushed forward and brought him back onto the bed. Idiot boy, he must be trying to get off the bed. i should get Apollo to cuff him up. But I got to hand it to him, with such a injury and he could get off the bed. Shortly after, I saw Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, Hestia, Aphrodite and Athena? Flashing into the ward as well. They noticed my presence and were all giving me questioning look. I rolled my eyes. Is it that weird of me visiting perseus?

" he saved my life once, he has my respect and I didn't want the world to lose the only tolerable man in the world." I explained.

"really? Is it not something else?" Apollo said smirking. I glared at him and gave him the tell-anyone-and-you-die look. Mostly of them were more concerned about perseus, except for Aphrodite. She pulled Apollo away and is most probably questioning him. I decided I will deal with those two later, perseus is more important.

I went up towards the bed and saw Poseidon crying, it must have hurt him more than me to see perseus in this state. Hestia and athena was trying to comfort him, but he was too grief stricken. I could feel the tides pulling stronger against the coast- the moon is connected to the tide duh. It must have taken all his restrain not to unleash all his sadness.

The days went on, perseus was still in a coma. Everyone was in a sad mood, the sea was restless, even the sky was rumbling. The hunt has been on the move ever since, I didn't wanted to stop. Any delay and there might be another perseus injured. We have been hunting for 3 days straight when I saw my hunters all worn out in exhaustion. Reluctantly, I ordered them to set up camp and their face turned into grins. I took a walk around the woods. My mind kept wandering to perseues, every day Apollo would say that it was up to him to wake up now. I continued to wander aimlessly, until Apollo showed up with a broad smile on his face.

" good news little sis. Your percy have woken up." He said before flashing away the next second. I was over cloud nine- my mood sky rocketed. The animals around also felt my happiness and were all singing. It then took me a second before my mode swing again.

" APOLLO YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!" I said before flashing straight to perseus's ward. And there I saw perseus minus the mummy wrap. He was wearing a pair of jeans and was half naked. He has a well-toned body, with all those packs, like those models Aphrodite is constantly talking about and drooling over. I blushed and I quickly lowered my head- it's not always I see a male half naked. I looked up slightly- only to be met with a pair of sea green eyes. He grinned and I couldn't help but return it. For someone how almost died, he is taking it rather easy. he took a step off the bed, despite his father's insistence. Hestia was supporting as he inched forward towards me. I raised an eyebrow, I looked around and everyone was also clueless. When I look back, he was standing right in front of me.

" Thank you for saving my life. Apollo told me what you did for me." he said before trying to bow before me. only to topple forward. I was knocked back and landed on the floor with him on top of me. there were gasps everywhere. Hestia immediately pulled him up and I got up, only to see everyone staring at me. Apollo swallowed his throat so loud for everyone to hear. I looked back at perseues only to see hanging his head low.

" i-i-I'm .so sor…sor… .y." he stuttered and it stings me- to think that perseus was afraid of me. Perseus Jackson, savior of Olympus and slayer of Kronos, was afraid of me. I chuckled, only to earn another gasp from everyone. Seriously, everyone can be nice to perseus, but when I'm nice to him, everyone gasp. I was about to scream back at them before the thunder rumbled. I flashed myself to the throne room. Everyone was in their seat and perseus was sitting by Poseidon's throne.

" now that my nephew has woken up. Percy can you tell us what happened?" zues asked. I rolled my eyes, calling him his nephew to steal some of the glory. Perseus then begin to speak of how he left camp half-blood because of Aphrodite little joke, which everyone stared at her when percy mentioned it but she merely continued filing her nails.

" Apparently the monsters came in group and have an attack plan. At the last part, the basilisk said something about her mistress wanting to capture demigods. What I could tell was they needed two." Percy ended.

"yes father. This few weeks the monsters seem to be travelling in groups, as if someone powerful is ordering them." I added.

**Percy**

After artemis spoke, the gods begun to discuss among themselves. All I heard was tartarus…. Kronos... and some other people I never heard off. I was still feeling weak and was about to doze off when I heard my name.

" perseus Jackson. It is unwise of you to continue roaming around the world now that we know they are trying to capture demigods. I want you to return to camp half-blood immediately." Zues bellowed. My mind immediately thought of Annabeth- the times we had together, that two weeks of dating which turns out to be a fake. My heart hurts at that thought. I was thinking of ways to not go back. Until Aphrodite said she has another suggestion. Oh gods, this isn't going to be nice.

"oh I know. How about we have perseus travel with artemis? I know perseus won't want to go back to camp. Also, the world's best archer together with the best swordsman, they will be able to handle even tougher task. " aphrodite squealed in delight at the idea of putting me with artemis.

"WHAT?" me and artemis shouted. Well mainly her, I could barely even speak with an audible voice, If not for their godly hearing. Is not that I'm against it, but I'm against it. I mean seriously. What's worse than being with a man-hating goddess? To be with a man–hating goddess and a group of man-hating immortal females. Sure some might have a little respect for me when I saved their mistress, but to stay with them? I rather take my chance in tatarus. I looked towards artemis and saw her red with rage. If looks can kill, I think we're all dead in this room. Imagine you did something and your mum is raging on you, yeah it's ten time worst. Oh did I forget the godly aura around her as well?

**Artemis**

When I heard Aphrodite said to have perseus to stay with me. I literally blew up in rage.

"I WILL NOT HAVE A 'BOY' STAYING IN MY HUNT! I DON'T CARE WHO HE IS!" I looked around and saw fear in their eyes. I saw perseus and saw him cowering in fear. Damn right boy you better fear me. I stared straight into zues face and saw him deep in thought. Oh no he better not agree with that shit ass of an idea.

"now artemis that is your pride talking. I have to agree with Aphrodite. With perseus with you, I feel more secured and he can teach your hunters close combat. I can also give you harder task." Zues reasoned.

"NO I DON'T CARE. HE'S A MALE. A STUPID, DIRTY MALE!" I burst straight at my father's face. I don't care who he is.

"but this stupid dirty male saved your life when you were trapped under the sky." Zues retorted calmly. I slumped back into my throne in defeat. There was no way I could argue with that. But it doesn't mean I will him go easy. i flashed away, I couldn't stay another moment in that place arguing with those self-proclaimed man.

**Percy**

Artemis made kronos look like an ant. Given that fury, I bet she could even fight kronos in full power. She flashed away shortly, leaving all of us in a blur.

"well percy. I wish you good lucky with my daughter. I will give you the ability the know where she is. I suppose It will help you greatly. Dismissed!" he blasted with a ball of white energy. He and hera both nodded at me before flashing away- probably to wish me good luck. I need more than luck to survive against artemis. Apollo came forward next.

" I know my sis can be bitchy but trust me. she wouldn't hurt you. Or should I say she doesn't have the heart to do so." He said with a wink. He gave me a stash of nectar and ambrosia before flashing away. What did he mean?

Next in line was Aphrodite. Not like I asked for it but I didn't have a choice when she suddenly got up and squealed like a little girl before blasting me in a pink energy. After the pink smug dissipated, I couldn't tell or feel a difference. Aphrodite simply gave me a blow kiss before flashing away. As much as I hate her for causing my love life to be a mess, she is extremely beautiful.

Hermes handed me a bottle of multi-vitamin. He said I should always keep one with me, just in case I get turned into a jackalope.

Hestia came forward next.

"perseus if you like I would like to make you my champion. You deserve it after returning me my throne and I believe you will need my power to survive your next ordeal. If you wish to be, I will bless you with the ability to summon home-cooked food and the ability to control fire." Until here, my father stood up and argued.

"my son doesn't need to control fire. He already has water ability." See what people doesn't know is that Hestia and Poseidon have been arguing for millennia between the pros and cons of water and fire. I accepted Hestia's offer, much to my father's dislike, I believe that if Hestia thinks it will be useful then it should be. And who doesn't want more cool abilities? Hestia put a hand on my shoulder before I was engulfed in a sea of flames. After the flame extinguished, I saw myself surrounded by a ring of fire.

"your fire will change in accordance to your emotions. Too much emotions and you will have greek fire. Those stuff can burn even understand and it's highly unquenchable." At this point she send a smirk to my father. I bowed and thank Hestia.

"do not bow to me my champion. I've already treated you like my son. I will be happy if you can address me as aunt Hestia." She smiled and I gave her a hug and thanking her, emphasizing on the word aunt Hestia before she flashed away.

Lastly was my father. " well percy, I don't have anything much to give to you. But I am able to enhance your water ability. You will have greater control of your water power. You are a child of mine, I don't like the idea of you having the same level of fire and water. Just don't like Hestia know. also, like your new power, you have to learn how to control and manipulate it. But being a good father, I will tell you that you are able to morph your body into water like me and travel in water form. It's faster than running but you can still be injured. Also, this will require more practice, you will be able to open a water portal to teleport yourself to any location. For now, I will do you a favor and teleport you to the outskirt of artemis's hunt. Good luck my child." He said before putting a hand on my shoulder, flashing me away.

I appeared in front of artemis's hunt. Sigh, all the gods are so nice to me. as though I am about to meet my doom. All I had with me was a huge stash of nectar and ambrosia, a bottle of multi vitamin, new untested fire power and water power. In addition to whatever Aphrodite did to me. I sigh before walking towards artemis' camp.

**How was that? It will still be awhile before artemis will be with percy. She still have to accept the feelings and accept percy. It doesn't happen overnight you know. if you like the story so far please review, those without account can easily sign in through facebook. It means a lot to me as it determines whether am I continuing the story. and your suggestions might appear in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. And thank you for the reviews. I'm happy to see that you guys like my story so far and very grateful to the reviews. I'm sorry for the grammatical errors here and there, I only got a C for my O-level. Feel free to tell me about them I'll gladly edit it. ENJOY!**

**Percy**

I made my way towards artemis' hunt, only to be greeted by sliver arrows and a group of angry hunters.

"Leave now, or prepare to die boy." One of the hunters hissed. She looked around 12-years old only. Must be in the hunt for quite a while to have that kind of guts to a 16-year old. I raised my hand up in defeat, and hopefully they will put down their bow.

"I'm here to meet lady artemis. I suppose she has told you to let a male named percy Jackson through?" I didn't see any of them letting go of their bow; on the contrary they seem fiercer. They immediately pulled back their string and fired arrows straight towards me. I dodged the arrows and immediately pulled out riptide. More arrows came my way and I deflected them. I went on the defence as I didn't wanted to hurt them.

"Stop. I'm only here to see lady artemis. I mean no harm." I shouted at them. apparently, they took it to the latter and fired even more arrows at me. So much for being mr nice guy. the water source was too far away, and I didn't have the time and concentration to pull it over with all these arrows hurling right at my face. I wasn't able to go near them either, there were just too many arrows. My only option left was to try out my new fire power, which I didn't know how to use at all.

"just concentrate on the place you want to lit up." Hestia said in my mind. Ok that sounds simple enough. Well here goes nothing. I rolled over and concentrate hard on their bow. Immediately their bow light up in flames and the hunters immediately let go of their bows. Their bows turned into ashes soon enough as the hunters were busying tending to their scaled hands.

" I didn't know you have fire powers." A voice came from behind the hunters. She was about 12-years old and could have fooled anyone as a little girl. Her auburn hair and slivery eyes was the only indicator for me to identify her. She stole a glance at me and immediately tilt her head down, trying to hide her blush.

"Lady artemis why are you blushing?" I asked, totally confused. She immediately shook it off and glared straight at me.

"You haven't explain your fire powers." She said, trying to change the topic.

"Aunt Hestia blessed me with the powers when she made me her champion. Now can you explain to me why your hunters were shooting at me? You didn't tell them about my arrival?" I questioned.

"I simply wanted to see if your swordsmanship were as good as they say. Apparently it wasn't as someone decided to cheat and used his power." She replied, still glaring at me.

"How is having 4 hunters shooting array of arrows at you a fair test?" I retorted.

"So you admit you are not as good as they say." She replied, with a slight grin on her face. I didn't wanted to say it, but she forced it.

"Well at least I am good enough to save you when you were trapped under the sky." I argued. Normally I wouldn't want to brag about it but when you are arguing with a stubborn woman like artemis, it's only seemed fair to do so. With that said, artemis was boiling in rage, you can tell she is trying to counter that, but failing to do so. Finally, after some moments,

"We will see who has the last laugh in the future. You are now staying in MY hunt, which makes you under MY command. Now follow me and don't try to do anything stupid." She said, turning around and walk away. I could have sworn there was an evil grin creeping up her face. I was taken into custody. I wasn't in cuff or anything, but having 2 hunters walking in front of me and behind me doesn't make a difference. I was given a short tour of the place- the dining area, archery range, and the campfire site. As I walk, I noticed many hunters looking towards me in distaste." Touché hunters, you think I like hanging around girls are what happened to me?" I thought but didn't say it out loud, didn't want to cause more trouble on my first day. I followed on to the outskirt of the camp, where I saw a small tent pitched.

"And that" artemis said pointing to that tent," will be where you will be staying. Do not enter the camp unless necessary. For meals you will come in at 8am,1pm and 7pm- an hour after we dined. We will be nice and leave you some food to eat. Report to me at 10am tomorrow in the morning for your duty."

"wait I have duties to do?" I questioned.

"of course, you think you are going to live here for free?" she said, with a sly smile on her face.

"and since you can't hunt, I guess I can only put you on laundry and sentry duties." She shrugged. She obviously planned this. I couldn't argue with her, I agreed to stay in at hunt, I should have expected it. At least she was nice enough to give me the rest of tonight off. She went off with the rest of the hunters. I was surprised she didn't place hunters around me to monitor my every movement. I went inside the tent and wow, it's a lot bigger than it looks. It contains a king sized bed, a closet, mirror and a writing desk? I decided to check my tent for any traps, you can't be too cautious with the hunters. Every things seems fine, I was surprised to see the closet filled with clothing that actually fits my size and style. Maybe artemis isn't that bad after all. I heard a knock on my door. i rushed forward to open the wing, knowing that only one person would visit me in the hunt. I open the tent wing and lunged for with arms wide open.

"oh thalia I knew it was you, you are the only person that would visit me in the hunt. Hmm you even have that forest scent like artemis already. Have you shrunk lately? You feel kinda smaller." I took a step back and nearly wet my pants. I accidentally hugged artemis. I tried to step back, but instead I fell on my butt. Her face was still in shock. I slowly inched backward.

" please... don't turn me into a jackalope. I swear it's an accident. Please" I practically begged her. No male has ever gotten near her without getting turned into a jackalope, let alone having contact with her. Her face were totally red, she kept blinking her eyes and for some reason, having shortness of breath. I looked at her, expecting her to blow up in rage and maybe tie me up as shooting target.

"just.. keep this…between…us….i… will deal…with you…later." She said between breath before flashing away. I stumbled onto my feet, scratching the back of my head. What just happened? I decided to call it a day and went to sleep, before any more weird things happen.

**Artemis**

I flashed back to my camp and gathered all the hunters.

"well girls, under zues order, we are having a male companion travelling with us." At this point many of my hunters face turned into disgust and rage. Most of them have had bad experience with males and would never want to be near a male, let alone travel with one.

"come on girls, I do have one good news for you. He is staying with us, but he will be under my command. We can get him to do all the chores for us." Some of them instantly lit up at the thought of not having chores, while some were still unhappy about it.

"Phoebe, take three other hunters with you and follow me. Let's give our guest some warm welcome." Everyone started to crowd around her, asking for a spot. After much dilemma, she came up with thalia, Rena and Joyce, all experienced hunters.

"thalia I'm sorry but you can't join in. I have other task for you to do." I told her sadly. She will never forgive me if I had her shooting at her own cousin. Thalia grumbled and reluctantly let another hunter take her spot. I sent her out to hunt for dinner, didn't wanted to ruin the surprise so fast. We gathered at the entrance of the camp and got everyone in their position. i stood back and materialized a chair and some popcorn for myself. Shortly after, perseus appeared and was greeted with arrows. He tried approaching them nicely, but I told them to ignore and continue firing. Perseus begin dodging and deflecting arrows. He indeed has remarkable swordsmanship. He rolled over and begin concentrating. I thought he was going to pull waters from the river, but to my surprise, the hunters' bow lit up and burnt into ashes. Since when did perseus has fire power! And how dare he burn my hunters' bow. I went up and confronted him. When I closed in the distance between us, I realized he gotten a lot more handsome. I blushed heavily as I looked at him. Curse you Aphrodite and your plot to get me to break my oath. Apparently he didn't realise that Aphrodite blessing's was to turn him even more handsome. Boys, so ignorant.

He explained about how he became Hestia's champion and complained to me about the hunters shooting at me. What a baby. I argued with him. He was losing, until he mentioned about how he saved me from the sky. That got my blood boiling. I was about to have sharing the workload with my hunters. But now, he's going have to do everything. I got him to follow me with my hunters walking beside him. That's right, you may be a celebrity back at camp half-blood, but here you are nothing but a peasant. I showed him around the camp and explained to him about what time to report to the dining hall. I told him to report to me at 10am tomorrow.

I went off with the hunters, leaving him on his own for the night. As I walked, I realised I haven't told him about clothes I got for him. As much as I hate having a male in my hunt, I need to ensure his well-being. Didn't want him to stink up the whole camp. I knocked on his tent and heard some rumbling in the tent. Like I said, boys- so clumsy. The wing flap opened and before I could open my mouth and speak I was engulf in a hug.

"oh thalia I knew it was you, you are the only person that would visit me in the hunt. Hmm you even have that forest scent like artemis-" like me? I blushed heavily at his words. No one has ever took a notice of me before. My mind was in a blank. This is the first time a male has ever hugged me. Orion didn't count cause I took the initiative. He took a step back and immediately landed on his butt. He slowly inched backward, pleading to me not to turn him into a jackalope. I couldn't register anything in my mind. I was experiencing shortage of breath. I managed to tell him to zip it and flashed away back to my tent. I sat down on my bed and tried to thinking clearly.

Persues hugged me. I didn't push away. I didn't turn him into a jackalope. Moments later, after I regained my composure. My mind was screaming at me.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PUSH HIM AWAY? AND WHY ISN'T HIM A JACKALOPE ALREADY?" For some reason, when he hugged me. I didn't felt annoyed like I thought I would. I actually felt kinda good. I felt his warmth seeping into me and it was nothing I ever experienced before.

"you are artemis, a maiden goddess. What are you thinking?" I told myself. That's right, I swore of men for thousands of years, it isn't going to change just because of perseus. I decided to take a nap to clear my mind. Fortunately for gods, we don't have dreams.

I was woken up by the growling sound of my stomach. I checked the time and realised it was already 11pm. damn, those girls probably didn't wanted to wake me up and have all the food to themselves. We would only hunt one animal for the meal so as to not disrupt the balance of nature. Obviously everyone will be fighting to get much meat as possible and being the leader of the hunt, I made it a point to reserve a rather large portion for myself. I went to the dining hall, hopefully to find some leftovers to eat. I couldn't hunt another animal, that would be breaking the own rules I set. As I went closer, I smell something heavenly. I went closer and saw perseus eating a plate of pasta. We don't normally eat such food, we live off the forest, which meant that we only had berries, animal meat and plants. I stared at the food, it was considered a luxury in the hunt, we only buy them when we finish our task in record time.

"Is someone hungry?" perseus said with a smirk, snapping me back to reality.

"Where did you get the food. I don't remember having any pasta in the hunt." I said, trying to hide my hunger and desire for the pasta. Sadly, my stomach didn't want to work with me and growled loudly. I hung my head low in embarrassment.

"I am able to summon any home-cooked food. It's one of the perks of being the champion of the goddess of the hearth. I could summon another plate of this deeeeelicous venison pasta, if I want to." he replied, dragging the word delicious as long as possible. At this point, my stomach rumbled even louder. Good thing I made the tents sound proof. God damn it, and it has to be venison pasta, my favourite meal.

"Could you…summon a plate, for me?" I said, getting softer with every passing word. I looked up slightly at his expressions. He placed his hand under his chin, using his finger to tap his chin. He is obviously enjoying this.

"You never said the magic word." He replied. Argh this boy is so irritating. But I couldn't do anything, he knows I am hungry.

"ple…please" I said chokingly.

" please who?" he added on. At this point I really wanted to place a knife at his throat.

"please… perseus.." I said through gritted teeth. He then clasp his hands together and summoned another plate of venison pasta. At the sight of it, I lunged forward and devoured the whole plate. It was worth the pleading. My stomach had never felt so good before. I finished my plate of pasta and instantly pulled perseus's plate over and gobbled all of it.

"You're welcome." He said. As I finished both plate, I felt great. I laid back on my seat and sigh in relief. That's was the best meal I had. It would have been perfect if I had a glass of water. As if perseus could read my thought, he summoned to glasses of water before us.

"Thank you." I said softly and smiled at him as I took a glass and drank it. Perseus maybe irritating and annoying, stupid also, at some point, but he is still a nice person. I think the hunters might even grow to like him, that is maybe after ten years or so. I looked at him, from his behaviour could hardly tell he went through a hard breakup. Those sea green eyes, if you look closely it have lost its usual glow. I never thought a man can be this heart broken. It… intrigues me.

"How are you feeling? I mean after your breakup with Annabeth." I looked at me for a second, before turning down at his feet. Oh crap, I must have reminded him of his breakup.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, I never seen a male getting his heart broken. I'm just curious." I eyed his expression. He was still looking down. It stings me. For some reason, hurting perseus didn't felt nice at all. Usually when I hurt a male I feel happy. I could see tears swelling up in his eyes. It's rare to see a male so open with his emotions. Perseus is indeed a special one. I didn't know what to do, I did the only thing sensible, I hugged him. He was shocked for a moment, before wrapping his arms around me. Once again I was engulfed in that familiar warm feeling. It felt so comfortable in his arms. I wished I could stay like this forever. I immediately remembered my oath and pulled back immediately. There was a silence of awkwardness.

"You should go back and rest. you have a lot of work to do tomorrow." I said, trying to break the silence. He nodded quickly and left for his tent. I went back to my tent and went to bed. Thinking about today's event. I hugged a male twice in one day.

**Percy**

I went back to bed. Thinking back to what just happened. First was artemis showing up when I was eating and asked for a plate. I thought back to her looks, how cute she was when she was put in a spot. Her face will frown up and you could see her trying to hide the sound of her teeth gritting. And the part where she smiled when thanking him. It was filled with genuine sweetness with a little shyness that warmed up my heart. She wasn't so bad, after you get pass the man-hating part. MAN-HATING! I totally forgotten about it. How could I be attracted to a man-hating goddess? Oh please Aphrodite please stop making my love life so miserable, haven't I suffered enough. There was calypso, a titan who was locked up at that ogygia place, and then it came Rachel, a mortal who turned out to be the oracle's host. Finally, when I thought I finally found love with Annabeth, it turned out to be a joke from you, and now artemis, the most committed virgin and man-hating goddess. Did I do something in my past life to make you hate me so much? Slowly I felt tired and drifted off to sleep.

The next day I woke up with a shock and an angry-looking artemis glaring at me.

"huh? Oh it's just artemis…. WAIT WHAT?!" I stumbled and fell off my bed. I could tell she was trying hard to hide her laughter. When I looked back at her, she immediately turned back into rage mode and start ranting at me.

" what time is it already. I was nice enough to give you until 10am. Normally I would expect you to be ready at 7. Go towards the river side now and do the laundry piled up. And when you're done go towards the armoury and sharpen the arrows. I hope you know how to use a whetstone…." The rest was filled with continuous ranting and ranting. "What are you waiting for? Go and do them now! I expect it to be finished by sun set."

"jeez you sound just like my mom." I mumbled to myself.

"I'm sorry did you say something. Did you ask for more work?" she said, still glaring at me. I immediately went off towards the river side and saw a huge pile of clothing, about 3ft tall. Initially, I tried using whirlpools to wash the clothes. It was fast, but I had to untangle all the clothing and hang them to dry. I begin to create more whirlpools, putting lesser clothes in each. The result was better than I expected. I didn't felt tired from controlling the water- courtesy of my father's enhanced blessing. With lesser clothes, I could untangle them easier and using the waters with the soaked clothing, I managed to made the clothing hang themselves. The only thing I had to do myself was using the scrub board to add the detergent onto the cloth. I managed to finish hang, dry, iron and fold( yeah artemis expects the clothes to be properly ironed and folded nicely as well) all before lunch time. I placed all the clothes In front of their tents and went for lunch, which for me was 1pm, an hour later than the hunters.

I reached the dining hall and saw some of the hunters still eating. But there wasn't much food left on the table for me. The hunters quickly grabbed all the remaining food, leaving me with nothing. Such hospitality. I saw them snickering at me, expecting me to beg them for some of the food. Hmm, time for some payback. I took a seat and clasped my hand together and closed my eyes. When I opened them, before me was a scrumptious layout of perfectly cooked home cooked foods. I gave a slient prayer to Hestia for her powers. Before me was lots of meat( artemis told me yesterday how they always had to fight for meat), pasta( a luxury they haven't had a long time) some soup and dessert. I looked back at the hunters who were staring at the foods with drools coming from their face. Serve them right. I deliberately took my time and enjoyed my food, occasionally making sounds of bliss as the food entered my mouth. When I was done, there were still a whole lot of foods left on the table.

"oh there is still so much meat and pasta left. Well there is no one to share with. I guess I just have to throw away." I said it out loud, attracting attentions of some of the hunters who looked over in my direction. Then, a young hunter, about ten years old came running towards me.

"percy, can I have some of the food, pleaseeee." She said pleading, giving me the puppy eyes. I wanted revenge on the hunters, but I just couldn't say no to those eyes.

"of course you can." I lifted her up and set her beside me.

"what's your name girl." I asked

"tracy…" she said, with her eyes still fixed on the food before her. " I can have all of them?"

"of course you can tracy. Help yourself. If you want more just ask." I reassured her. It took a moment for it to sink into her mind before she lunge forward and tackled the meat and pasta. I chuckled at the sight, and noticed some of the hunters came forward, looking hungrily at the food. Then, a plan begins to formulate in my head. Hanging around Annabeth for so long does help a lot.

"Hunters, if you want some I will be glad to summon more for you girls. Under one condition: you have to help me sharpen the arrows later." Some hunters came forward and accepted the deal, while some simply sneered and walked away. I managed to get about 4 hunters to accept the deal, excluding tracy, but she agreed to help me. Mostly of them were younger hunters, ranging from nine to ten years old. We went towards the armoury and they taught me how to use a whetstone. During the sharpening process, they talked to me and they seemed pretty friendly to a male, which made me curious.

"Aren't you girls supposed to hate males? Why do you girls not afraid of me or hate me?" I asked

"thalia told us a lot about you. How you saved milady by taking the sky for her, and how you turned down godhood for your girlfriend Annabeth." Tracy said. And for some reason, the name Annabeth didn't sting me as much as it used to. After we done sharpening, they went off to do their things.

" tracy do you know where is thalia?" I pulled tracy backed and asked her.

"she's at the archery range at this point of time." She said before running over to her friends. I headed towards the archery range and saw most of the older hunters looking at with disdain. I had a hard time finding her, everyone was wearing the same hunter's outfit, and I couldn't go forward and checked. The only thing that gave her off was the tiara on her head. I walked up and tap her on the shoulder. Please tell me it's thalia.

She turned over and her eyes widened.

"Percy?" she asked, not believing what she saw

"It's only been a few months and you have forgotten how your favourite cousin looked like?" I pouted at her, trying to look as sad as possible. I was immediately tackled with a hug that sent me straight to the floor. She pulled away and helped me up after a while.

"So you're the male that is going to travel with us? What happened to camp half-blood and Annabeth?" she asked.

"You're thalia right?" I enquired. I did not want to risk another mis-hug situation or anything similar.

"Yes kelp head. I see you haven't grown any smarter over the last few months." She joked. Ok that's definitely thalia, only she called me kelp head.

"Ok It's you alright." I felt relaxed

"Why are you so afraid that's it not me?" thalia questioned, always curious and fishing for more information.

"let's find somewhere more private and talked?" I asked. She nodded and led me into the forest. I began explaining everything from start- how my relationship with Annabeth turned out to be fake, how I left camp half-blood, ended up in coma for days and becoming hestia's champion and ending up here. And also, how I mistook artemis and hugged her. I didn't felt the need to hide from her, thalia was one of the few person where I can trust even my life with, or I thought so. When I finished, I was instantly blasted back by a huge voltage of electricity. Ok maybe it was a wrong idea to tell her I accidentally hugged artemis. She was still raging and there were literally sparks around her.

"I'm sorry thals. I swear It was an accident. I didn't mean to hug artemis purposely." I raised my hand in defeat, hoping she would forgive me. Fortunately for me, she calmed down and helped me up.

"First of all, I'm not mad about you hugging lady artemis. If she didn't kill you I am in no position to do so. I zapped you because you were stupid enough to go wandering around alone." When she reached here she hugged me tightly.

"Don't ever do something so stupid again. I could have lost you." She said softly. I could almost only imagine what she had to go through every time I did something reckless. I hugged her back tightly

"But I already did it. Now I have to follow the hunt already." I joked. Only to be electrocuted again. Note to self, never joke about the hunt with thalia.

"come on. Travelling with us isn't that bad."

"right. Like having to clean up your laundries, sharpen your arrows and clean the dishes isn't bad enough." I said sarcastically.

"Don't be such a baby. Artemis don't like whiny babies you know." She said, punching me playfully on the arm.

"Artemis doesn't like any males. It won't make a difference anyway." I said sadly. The idea of artemis hating me bites.

"Maybe. But you stand the highest chance. You hugged her and she didn't turn you into a jackalope or cut off your manhood. Hey maybe she might even have a liking on you." She nudged me.

"what? Artemis likes me? Thals have you knocked your head recently. Artemis and love doesn't come to together. And why would I like a man-hating goddess." I spoke quickly, ignoring the heat creeping up my cheeks.

"sure kelp head. Keep denying ." thalia pat me on the shoulder before leaving. I am not in love with artemis, am i? I need to have a chat with Aphrodite soon. I checked the time, 5pm. so I still got two hours before dinner, must as well take a shower. i went back to my tent to take my clothing. Before I step out, I thought," it's not wise to bath in the open. The hunters might take my cloth or attack me." My mind begins to think. An idea popped in my head. I conjured a tub of water. Controlling water is super easy now. I begin to heat up the water with my fire power. I took off my cloth and sip my body into the soothing hot water. Ah, this is life. I bet the hunters never experienced warm water unless back in camp. this made the enjoyment twice as good. I closed my eyes, and let the warmth slowly seeped into my body. I was enjoying myself, until someone knock on the wing.

"Perseus are you inside?" Artemis asked. Oh no, not her again. I scrambled out of my bathtub and started to dry myself.

"what are you doing inside. And why do I heard water splashes? PERSUES JACKSON YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING SOMETHING STUPID." Oh gods, why does she get mad so easily.

"just a minute." I fumbled and put on my pants hastily.

"that's it I'm coming in."

"wait wait wait don't!" too late. The moment she walked in she just stood there wide-eyed. Lucky for me I had my pants on already. But I'm still half naked. I immediately covered my chest and find my shirt.

"Are you…. bathing in your tent?" She asked, trying hard to hide her blush as she looked towards me.

"Why would I want to risk bathing in the open, knowing that at any moment the hunters will pull a prank on me? Are you looking for me?" I said, putting on my shirt.

"I am here to inform you that you can go have your dinner now. I am also here to inform you that you have to clean up the place after you're done. And when you're done you are off for the day. I don't trust you enough to put you on sentry duty, yet."

"And also, follow me. I have a certain task for you to do." She added before walking out.

**That's it for this chapter. Tell me what you think please, and any idea you think is worth mentioning, I will consider them. same thing, review please, construstive review or just a thank you will be fine. More review means happier me with means faster update. Also Im thinking of switching to 3****rd**** person pov. Tell me what you think about it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys I'm back. school just started for me and with my ccas and project I didn't had my time to write. So don't blame if I am updating slower now. Anyway enjoy the chapter. It's 7k as a form of apology for the slower update.**

**Perseus**

As I follow artemis, I can't stop shaking a dreaded feeling building inside me. A task for me? Certainly it must involve manual labour. I'm not surprised if she expects me to run around acting as a target board for the hunters. I was lost within my thought and didn't notice she stopping and accidentally bumped into her. She managed to maintain her balance, unlike me, who stumbled and fell to the ground. She looked at me and merely shook her head.

"I want you to create a large open body of water right in the centre." I did as she said. And a pool of water the size of a swimming pool materialized in front of us.

"Now heat it up like you did in your tent." I lighted my hand on fire. It was just plain old orange red fire, but it still felt so cool. i went to heat the water up just nice, and looked back at her, awaiting further instruction. She placed her hand into the water, and nodded slightly.

"Very good. Ok now leave. I believe the hunters wouldn't want you around when they are bathing." She said.

"What? Why would I want to make such a nice warm water for them to bath. They can go enjoy themselves in the icy cold water like they always do. It suits them better." I raised my hand, intending to disperse the water. I just learnt recently that I am able to disperse water, or conjure water from the moisture in the air- how cool is that? But I was stopped by a soft and small hand that gripped my wrist tightly.

"Hey. Let go. " I tried my best to shake off her hand, and yet at the same not wanting her to let go of my hand. Despite the pain, her hand felt so soft against my skin. Her fingers gripped perfectly with my wrist, as if it was tailor made to my wrist size. And for the record, she has a very strong grip for twelve-years old.

"No. not unless you promise not to disperse the water. You owe it to me perseus." She retorted, giving me the artemis glare.

"Since when do I owe you anything? I paid for my lodging fees, sort of." I questioned.

"How do you think the hunters will react when they realised you hugged their mistress?" she retorted, smiling evilly at me.

"It was an accident. You know it as well." I complained. Who would have knew that artemis was a blackmailer.

"Maybe, or maybe you did it intentionally. Who knows?" she shrugged. I walked away dejectedly. I was tired of being used for the day already. I didn't have any appetite for dinner. I went straight to camp and drown my sorrow into my pillow.

The next day came. As usual, artemis came in and rant bla bla bla. The workload stays the same, except that I now have to sharpen the arrows myself, and the fact that I am being blackmailed into creating hot water for the hunters to bath. The hunters pulled pranks on me pretty often. Setting traps on the floor and yank me up, sending stags of animal after me and stuff like that. I got pretty mad at first, but there were nothing I could do, artemis wouldn't believe a word I say. It's like trying to tell grover to quit saving nature. Speaking of grover, I missed him, and all my friends in back at camp. I wanted to message them, but I didn't want them to start asking questions and wanting me to come back, but I also didn't want them to worry and search for me either. That's right! My empathy link. Yeah that should be enough for grover to know I'm not dead or in any danger. The days went on, everything remains the same, except for the fact that I have to create more pools of water and the fact that the pile of cloth just get bigger and bigger, and dirtier. Everyday my life is the same except for some days when we moved camp, it starts with artemis ranting at me, create a bath, wash clothes, create bath again, sharpen arrow and guess what, create a bath again. My life seems to a void. It feels meaningless. The hunters still hates me, artemis is still the same, thalia would come and talk to me once in a while. I miss life back at camp.

**Artemis**

Lives at camp were better. In the sense that the hunters don't have to do anymore chores, they had more time to practice their skills and our tasks seem easier by the days. I couldn't say the same for perseus, the only persons he ever spoke to was thalia and me. While mine was strictly business, thalia seems to be the only person he ever had a normal conversation with. I spied on him occasionally- yes I still don't trust him fully, he's a male. Every day he would do his chores, eat his meals and go back to his chores. His eyes used to be filled with fun, and energy. Now, it seems dull. It lost its colour. He must be feeling sad and empty. He didn't even notice I was spying at him. When I talked to him he would try to hide his emotions and keep it short as possible. I need to speak to the hunters soon; they need to learn to appreciate what he did for the them. We gathered at the campfire that night for our usual bonding session. As usual, perseus is the one who helped lit the fire, although he doesn't need to use the sticks and stones, and went back to his tent. Me and thalia tried getting him to join, but he kept declining and said it was better for both don't seem to be concerned about perseus at all, I think I trained them too well. I need to talk to them. perseus isn't an average male., he's…special. He's like the opposite of what I preach to my hunters to avoid. It's as though the Fates created him to prove me wrong.

"girls listen up." I spoke up. And all noises was cut off.

"I know you all don't like perseus." Many sneered at his name." but he's different from average male. He's been doing all your chores these few days without complain. Your little bathroom was created by him too. I honestly also feel guilty for treating him like our slave. Shouldn't we give him a bit of gratitude at least?" I finished my speech and saw many of the hunters lowered their head in shame.

"We're sorry milady. We will thank him when we see him. But i don't think we are able to accept him yet, he can't even shoot an arrow." We all chuckled at the last part. It's true, I had never seen anyone handle a bow like perseus.

"no need for next time. I will go get him now." I said, standing up. Some of the hunters have mixed expressions.

"trust me girls. Perseus isn't an average male. He's loyal, brave, courageous and respectful to women." Also slightly charming. i spoke, the last part in my mind of course. I went to get perseus. after much arguing and convincing, he finally agreed to come with me. He can be such a wuss sometimes. When he arrived before the hunters, he was as pale as sheet. I giggled at his expression. It still funny thinking that the slayer of the titan lord Kronos is afraid of a group of girls. I gestured him to take a seat and look towards the hunters. Now yours chance girls.

Out of nowhere, a strong, choking pink smoke appeared around perseus. Aphrodite! As the smoke dissipated, i saw Aphrodite with her arms wrapped around perseus waist and leaning in closely on him. I felt unexpected surge of anger boiling within me. Perseus struggled to pull her off, which sort of calms me down slightly.

"Aphrodite why are you? And can you get off me first?" perseus said as he peeled Aphrodite off her. She pouted at him, but pulling back when she saw me glaring at him.

"now that you're done with your little fun Aphrodite. Can you tell us what are you doing here before I decide to put an arrow through your head." I said, annoyed as hades with Aphrodite constantly trying to pull perseus towards her.

"oh relax I'm not here for you or your little virgin girls. I'm here because I got a job for perseus if he wants to accept it." She said, still looking at perseus with lust.

"you are not taking perseus anywhere. He's under my command." I retorted, no one is going to take him away with my consent, especially not Aphrodite.

"ahem. Let me correct that, he's assigned to travel with you. He is free to make his own decisions. He's not UNDER your command. You just make some rules up so you can abuse poor percy here." She said while trying to put her hands on his shoulder.

"fine ask then." I said, unable to argue my way out of this.

"percy if you want. I want you to help me wiith a certain…errand. You will be leaving this place and heard to L.A." she said.

"errand? Yeah right. More like a sexual need." I snorted. Perseus isn't going to agree to it.

"i will do it."

"WHAT?" I screamed."perseus think carefully, nothing good come about hanging with Aphrodite." I reasoned. How could he just agree without knowing what he has to do?

"oh so it's better if I stay here and be a slave?" perseus countered. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. He was right. All we ever did was treat him as a slave.

"so when do I leave?" perseues asked. Aphrodite on the other hand was squealing like she just found a new play toy.

"we can leave right now. don't worry I have prepared you with clothes, drachma and other stuff you need for your mission." Aphrodite said while jumping up and down.

"wait give me a minute" he requested, before turning to face me.

"thank you for taking care of me these few days lady artemis, sort of. And thalia, I will message you soon." He said. At this point I could feel strong pain pressing against my chest. Here I am telling people how men always mistreat women. And here I am mistreating a kind-hearted male. In addition, something about perseus leaving aches me. He walked towards aphrodite before they flashed away. Right before perseus disappear, I could see smiles on his face. I haven't seen him smile since he entered the hunt. Did we mistreat him that bad?

**Percy**

The thought of leaving the hunt felt great, and bad. I didn't have to stand those hunters, or those never ending chores. See how they like cleaning up their dirty clothes again. Oh and the thought of them not having hot water to bath anymore, it just feels great. It's time they have a taste of their own medicine. But that means I don't get to see artemis anymore. I will miss her ranting, and that angry glare I get every time I rebut her. It makes living with the hunters worth it.

"Missing the hunt already? Maybe a certain auburn haired sliver eyed girl in particular?" Aphrodite said, leaning onto me, resting her head on my shoulder. I noticed she isn't in her usual form. She appears to be a teenage girl, a really beautiful teenage girl. She had long, bright blonde hair that extended all the way to her waist. She had clear, blue eyes that reminds me of the blue sea. Most importantly, she wasn't any make-up or wore any perfume. She looked extremely alluring and her natural scent is just, mesmerizing.

"Aphrodite why do you have to do this to me? Did I do something to offend you in the past? Why make my love life so miserable?" I didn't push Aphrodite away. I wanted to feel and enjoy love. In some way or another, Aphrodite makes me feel loved.

"I was trying to help you. When you met calypso I felt a strong sense of love. You really wanted to stay, but your sense of loyalty didn't agree with you, so I strengthened your feelings for her. I also wanted to trap you there so you will never reach sixteen. Racheal I didn't know she would turn out to be the oracle's host. As for Annabeth, I didn't want to see your heart break again, so I altered her feelings. My ultimate motive was for you to be happy. Because I love you." She spoke, leaning even closer on me.

"I've didn't dare to date you because of ares and Hephaestus, well mostly ares. Hephaestus don't care much. But now I don't care anymore. I tried helping your love life. 3 times and it failed. This time, I'm taking you as my own." She leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek. I blushed involuntarily, being loved by someone felt good, really good.

"come on let's do some shopping first. I don't have much teenager's cloth in my closet." She whispered to my ear.

"oh we are at the mall." I took my first look around my surrounding, seeing people staring at us in jealously.

"yes silly. Now come with me." We spent the next few hours shopping, strictly no business at all. Aphrodite was busy trying on literally every piece of clothing she saw and asked for my opinion, not that that it mattered. Fortunately for me, I didn't have to carry any of them, they were all sent to a certain address. I didn't know gods have home in the mortal world. After shopping for eternity, aphrodite finally decided to stop.

"I'm hungry. Let's have some dinner." She said, when it's already 10pm. note to self, never go shopping with girls, especially the goddess of love. She flashed me and away and we appeared in a normal apartment front door. She knocked on the door and a familiar eight year-old girl opened it.

"Aunt Hestia? You live here?" I said shockingly. Gods usually live in their own palace up on Olympus.

"not exactly. the gods need a place where they can have the people send their items over. We obviously can't ask them send it to Olympus, so we got a place here to have them sent here instead. This place is a home, a place to stay and since I'm the goddess of hearth this is also my home." She said.

"Hestia can you get us something to eat. We're starving," Aphrodite asked. Hestia nodded and went to the kitchen, leaving me alone with Aphrodite.

"So Aphrodite, can you tell me what's my mission now?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing much. I simply need you to pick up a daughter of mine from her abusive relative."

"Don't they have satyr to do it?" I questioned. Honestly, I don't wish to have contacts with girls after my experience at the hunt.

"Her scent is extremely weak, I'm not surprised if a satyr is unable to notice it. Also, I don't think she would want to go to camp after what happened to her with her ex-boyfriend." She mentioned.

"What happened to her." I demanded, hearing someone being bullied makes my blood boil, especially a harmless girl.

"the guy dumped her because she didn't want to have sex with him, and he went around telling people how she was a slut and went around bedding people while dating him. While her relative, treated her as a slave because of their hatred for her father." I slammed my fist on the table. I felt so enraged. Even aphrodite seemed to be taken aback by my anger.

"let's go get her now." I demanded. Any second wasted is another second the girl has to suffer.

"calm down percy. She's currently locked up in her room. They decided to sell her away to some paedophile in a few days." She said, wrapping me in a warm embrace. It calmed me down a little, not the hug, but the fact that she is now safe.

"ahem, I hope I'm not interrupting something" Hestia asked, raising an eyebrow at our interaction. I struggled out of aphrodite's hold and went to the dining table. I inhaled the scent of the food and gods it smelt great. I immediately dig in and it tasted heavenly.

"Gods this food is amazing." I managed to speak with all the food in my mouth.

"Of course they are. I cooked them myself. I didn't just summon them you know." I stopped eating and her words, and felt ashamed. All I have been doing lately was simply wishing food. I even felt lazy to walk to the dining table to eat sometimes while I was at the hunt.

"relax percy. There's nothing wrong with wishing food. It's one of the ability I bestowed onto you. I'm glad it is of use." Hestia chuckled. My feeling lighten up at her words.

"yes, it was the most useful ability I had back at the hunt. I would have died of starvation if not for it. Thank you aunt Hestia." I tilt my head respectfully at her, only to earn myself a glare from her.

"There is no need to be so formal with me percy. I treat you as if my own son. Now come give me a hug." She spoke, opening her arms wide as I embraced her tightly. The feeling of home was so overwhelming. Finally we parted, and a question came to my mind.

"If you treat me as your own son, then do I have to address you as my mom now?" I asked. Not that I hate it. I am only afraid it causes more trouble for her.

"Your choice. I'm fine with both." She said. But seeing her face lit up at that thought, I just couldn't let her down. I pulled her in for another embrace.

"I love you mom." I whispered to her ear.

"I love you too, son." Hestia, or my mom, whispered to me, tightening her embrace.

"Hey why does Hestia get all the hug? Percy I want one too." Aphrodite pouted. We both chuckled at her expression.

"So Percy. Care to explain your relationship with Aphrodite? You two seemed awfully close." Hestia questioned.

"we are dating" Aphrodite answered without a second thought and pulled me In for a kiss. I must admit she is a good kisser. I pulled away immediately.

"No we are not. I merely took up your offer of a mission to get away from the hunters when you suddenly confessed to me. I didn't say yes." I explained quickly.

"But you didn't say no either." Aphrodite retorted

"That's because uh.. Because…" I stammered. i didn't have an answer to it. I really felt loved when I'm with Aphrodite. But being with artemis felt a hundred times better, although most of the time is her scolding me.

"Care to explain perseus?" I cringed when hestia used my full name. obviously she isn't very happy about it. This is going to be a long night.

"I left the hunters when aphrodite asked me for help and then she brought me to a shopping mall and started confessing, before she pulled me for a three hour shopping spree." I said, looking at aphrodite at the last part, who just smiled innocently at me.

"You are lucky it's just three hours. I got ares to shop with me for ten hours straight."

"And artemis just let you leave?" Hestia questioned.

"she complained about me being under her command and stuff like that. But her motive was just to make me her permanent slave." I waved my hand in dismissal.

"You should be happy perseus. No man has ever stayed at the hunt and makes it out in one piece." Hestia commented.

"Such honour is way above me, mom. I rather she kill me than being there in an eternal torment. Aphrodite I will be glad to do all your errands for you, and for you too mom. Anything is better than going back to that place. I snorted.

"Including shopping with me?" Aphrodite asked with glee.

"Yes that included. But at least let me have my meals in between." I said. Before finishing off my food and standing up.

"Thanks for the food mom. It's delicious. Now can I go and have some sleep? Shopping with Aphrodite is hard work." I whined, earning a chuckle from aphrodite.

"just wait till we reach the men's section. I bet you wouldn't want to leave even if you father asked you to." We all laughed at that comment. It was nice to sit down with people who are close to you and just have a hearty conversation. Hestia then pointed to a room before clearing all the plates. I went to my room and lunge for the bed, before aphrodite came in and cuddled beside me.

"what are you doing? I thought I said that we are not dating or anything." I complained. I really wanted to get some sleep already, but aphrodite just ignored me and cuddled even closer on to me, swinging one of her legs over me. I sighed at her and shook my head, before my wariness took over me and I went straight into slumberland.

**Artemis **

Rage, anger, mad, all kinds of angry emotions were boiling within me. How dare that good for nothing, idiotic, moronic man leave. I ran straight but to my tent and jumped on my bed, pounding my bed with all my strength. Concurrently, a pool of sad emotion was stirring within me. Why did pereus has to leave? I drown my sorrow on my pillow. Why did I have to do this to him. Now, the only respectable and tolerable man will be corrupted by aphrodite. I was soon drowned in a salt water lake as I continued to sob over the loss of perseus. He wasn't bad at all. He did everything I instructed him to without complaining. It took me another hour before I finally tire out from all the crying.

The next day came. I woke up and went into perseus tent. It seems like a routine now. every morning I would have to wake have to wake perseus up from his sleep. I could still remember the first day I went into his tent to wake up. It will like thalia said about perseus- when percy is asleep, even zues' master bolt can't wake him up. It took me almost an hour just to get him up, only to have him fall back into his bed. i smiled at that thought. It was one of the few "times" I spent with him. I went to the dining table. The atmosphere was dull and sad. I guess even they feel bad for forcing perseus out of the hunt. I could see some of the younger hunters' cheek were puffy, with red eyes from the all the crying. I took my seat quietly. No one begin eating. Silence took over the sky as we all stare at the food. Until I feel someone pulling my dress.

"milady, is percy ever gonna come back?" tracy asked, sadness evident in her tone and her red eyes swell in tears. I hesitated at that question. I didn't know how to answer her. Honestly speaking, I don't even know if perseus would come back after his mission with aphrodite. Maybe he got so attracted to her he decided to stay and be her new plaything.

"I don't know…" was all I managed to say. I wished he would come back. So we can at least apologize to him.

"milady can you contact perseus? persuade him to come back?" thalia asked.

"please milady. we are willing to apologize for our mistakes. We promise we won't prank him again." Pheobe spoke up.

"Again? I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We didn't like the idea of having him around and we pranked him pretty badly. He turned up at camp a few in tattered clothes and bruises." They replied, hanging their heads low. Oh my gods. What didn't perseus say anything to me, I could've have helped him, or would i? he already lost his trust with girls after his incident with aphrodite and here we are stepping on his wounds.

"Oh my gods. Girls the reason he was travelling with is because aphrodite played a cruel joke on him and made his love life a total disaster. He had fall in love three times and it all turned out to be a game of hers. His most recent crush was with Annabeth, who turned out to be only just a friend after two weeks into dating her. he already lost his trust in females and here we are doing this to him." Their heads hung even lower, even some of the older hunters were also starting to sob.

"Milady you have to talk to perseus. We didn't know all this. If we had, we wouldn't be pulling pranks on him, or make him do our chores." They pleaded. They were really sad and remorse of what they die.

"we will wait for perseus to finish his mission. He is still under zues' order to travel with us. He will come back, eventually. But I am not sure what will become of him. …" I trailed off. He was already sad and lonely when he was here the first time. What would be of him when he come back the next time? The thought frightened me. Perseus is a very strong person; even I wouldn't want to be on his bad side. Not forgetting Poseidon's wrath when he knows of this.

**Percy**

I woke up the next day to a strong feminine scent. It felt so intoxicating. I looked forward and saw aphrodite cuddled up beside me, still in her eighteen-year old form, resting her head on my chest while her legs were sprawled all over mine. I took a quick glance at her. She wasn't wearing any make-up, which by the way make her look even more attractive to me. She was wearing her night gown, which revealed her flawless, smooth legs all over me. I felt lust. My breath was becoming irregular. I start to sweat as I tried to distract myself from her. The lust was building up within me. Every second passing makes me want to just stick it up her even more. I quickly lift her head and place her softly on a pillow, before rushing to the toilet and dunk my face into a bowl of water. I wouldn't forgive myself if I had lost control of myself. Most importantly, artemis wouldn't forgive me. Speaking of her, I begin to miss her. It was weird not waking up to her glaring and ranting at me. I hated it at first, and then it begins to feel natural. Once I was sober, I went out of the room and saw my mom smirking at me.

"Good morning percy." She said as she drank her soup, her expression remains unchanged. For some reason I felt that she knew what happened. I brushed that thought aside and sat down at a seat beside her.

"Morning mom." It feels kind of weird, not the fact that she is now my mom but the idea of calling a eight-year old girl my mom. Aphrodite came out shortly. She was still in her night wear and hasn't change back to her original form. She came forward and gave me a quick peck on my cheek.

"Morning percy. I had an excellent night yesterday. Your chest felt so good." My face turned red immediately. I'm not used to receiving so much love from a girl of my age, an extremely beautiful one if I may.

"aphrodite why are you still in your eighteen-year old form?" I asked, hoping that she forgot and would change back instantly. She leaned forward slowly to me.

"I feel more connected to you my dear, don't you." She whispered to my ear, blowing softy at the end. I pulled back instantly. Heat began to travel up my face.

"Aphrodite please change back. You're making me feel…" I trailed off. I didn't want to say the word at the end; it will only fuel her to take it to the next level.

"Are you horny percy?"Aphrodite spoke. I felt extremely embarrassed and hung my head as low as I can.

"y-yes. Please Aphrodite. Change back." I pleaded, I was feeling so lusty. My rod was literally pointed up, showing a huge dent in my pants.

"Aphrodite stop embarrassing my son. Unless you want to change your wardrobe collection." Hestia said, as she lit her fingers on fire and played with it. Aphrodite paled at her words, and immediately changed back to her original form, with all the make up on her face. I instantly felt relieved. Aphrodite's original look didn't affect me that much than her eighteen-year old look. I gave a thank you nod to Hestia as I looked back at aphrodite, who was looking at me, hinting me that there will be another time. The rest of the meal went smoothly, everyone was focused on eating, except for aphrodite who kept batting her eyelashes at me.

"I'm going to leave for Olympus now. good bye percy." She gave me a peck on the cheek before standing up.

"as for you Aphrodite. My threat still remains." She shook her a look before flashing away. I look at aphrodite, who were nodding her head profusely until she left.

"so, where is this daughter of yours?" I asked. I couldn't wait to save the girl, and also to escape from aphrodite before she turns back to her teenage form.

" She's in L.A. around this town. This is the most I can tell you, since we are allowed to interfere with our children's life." She said sadly, I didn't expect the gods to be so affected by their children's life.

"but don't worry." She spoke up and took a ring off her fingers and tossed it at me.

"This ring will help you find her. it will radiate heat and glow and you are close to her. the closer you are, the stronger the heat and glow." She said. I put on the ring and felt a weak warmth seeping into my finger.

"Now off you go. I will be shopping for some more clothing. Maybe I will get some for you. Your sense of fashion is horrible." She placed her hand on my shoulder, and the next moment I was standing on the street. Seriously, they need to stop flashing me around without warning. It makes me want to puke. Now how am I going to start my search? It's practically trying to find aphrodite's comb every time she dropped it into the mortal world.

"HEY! I heard that." A womanly voice screamed in my head, making me startled and earning looks from passer-by on the streets.

"aphrodtie is that you? Why are you doing in my head? It's… creepy" I said in my head. Hopefully that is how you talk to someone when he/she is in your head.

"that ring of mine allows be to talk to the bearer and vice versa. Like this we can be connected forever." she said with a alluring tone. I really wanted to take off the ring, but I wouldn't be able find the girl.

"fine but try to leave me alone please? I don't wish to live the rest of my life knowing that you are in my head."

"fine. I will TRY not to. But before I go, one last thing. Point the ring in different direction and you should know where to head to." She said, hopefully she meant it when she is said she is leaving. I pointed the ring around like an idiot on the street. It glowed brighter when I pointed to my right. I followed the path and it soon dimmed. I pointed around again and found the direction supposed to head to. I repeated it a few more times until I reach an old apartment building. I followed the direction given by the ring and ended up in front of an apartment door on the fifth floor. I kicked open the door and saw the man sitting on the couch drinking. The room was reek worse than smelly gabe.

"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA BOY!" the first man hissed at me.

"Where is the girl?" I demanded in a cold tone.

"oh I'll tell you where is it. IN MY FIST!" the second man bellowed and came forward with his fist, aiming straight for my face. I side stepped and tripped him over, causing him to fall on his face. Enraged, the first man took up a beer bottle and charged after me. I disarmed him easily and threw the bottle aside. I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall, causing him to wince in pain.

"I won't ask again. Where is she." I demanded, fire was literally burning in my eyes. I could see raw fear on the man's face.

"she's in..in the ba-back of the ro-ro-room. Please spare me." He stammered.

"NO KILL THEM!" aphrodite screamed in my head. I twisted his head and he fell motionless on the floor. I turned towards the second man, who was inching back slowly, with tears coming of his eyes. Without hesitations, I took up a beer bottle I lunge in straight at his head, causing him to faint, his head oozing out a pool of blood. I went to the last room and saw it was locked with a pad lock. I placed my hand on it and melted it easily. I opened the door slowly and saw a little girl sitting quietly at the corner, with her knees to her chest. Her limbs were chained up as she hid her head within those legs.

"hey little girl. What's your name?" I asked softly. Unfortunately, she suddenly screamed in rage.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE ME AWAY! GET LOST!" she screeched. She is far more agitated than I thought she would be.

"relax. I'm sent here by your mom. She asked me to pick you up." I reasoned with her.

"NO YOU'RE LYING! MY MOM LEFT ME WHEN I WAS A BABY." She screamed, as tears flow down her face.

"percy toss her the ring." Aphrodite said to me. I took off my ring and rolled it beside her. she took a quick look and quickly took it and clenched it tightly with her hands.

"where did you get this? It's supposed to my parents' wedding ring." She asked with caution.

"I told you. I'm sent here by your mom to pick you up. Now what's your name little one?" I asked again.

"sophie…" she whispered softly.

"Now spohie don't be scared. I'm going to cut the chains lose." I pulled out a knife from my pocket, don't ask me how it got there and how I know, and approach her slowly. She eyed me warily as I slowly grind the chains loose. Once all the chains are gone, she started to message her wrist and ankle. Poor girl, to be abused so badly at such a young age.

"Now sophie. Do you want something to eat?" I asked nicely. She thought for a moment.

"Can I have some cheeseburger?" she asked back. I smiled at her and summon a cheeseburger in front of her.

"How did you do that?" she eyed at the cheeseburger.

"Just one of the few ability I have as a demigod. You are also one. Your mother is a god. That's why she couldn't stay with you and have to leave. I will let her explain to you once we are there." As I finished talking, I noticed she already finished the burger and look at me hungrily. I smiled at her and summon another burger for her, which was gone within seconds.

"now shall we go find your mom?" I asked and she nodded instantly. She tried to stood up but fall instantly as she winced in pain. I immediately summoned a glass of water and willed it in my hands.

"now don't be afraid sophie. I'm just trying to cure your wounds."

"I trust you. You are the nicest male I encountered beside my father. What is your name anyway?"

"My name is percy." I said as I willed the water around her ankle and wrist. The bruises disappeared shortly as she stood up with ease.

"You might want to cover your eyes. The scene outside might not be appealing to you." I told her

"You beat up my uncles?" she asked.

"I think killed would be the word. I hope you don't mind." I told her. I thought she would be afraid of me. Instead, she lunged onto my and climbed up to my shoulders, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you percy." She said as she closed her eyes and rest herself comfortably on my shoulders. I brought her out of the apartment and went back to hestia's apartment. I knocked on the door, which magically opened on its own. I think Hestia must have made the door open for me. I went in and saw aphrodite siting on the couch. She jumped up instantly and opened her mouth, before I put my hand on it and look at sophie, who was sleeping soundly on my shoulders. Aphrodite took the opportunity and licked my hands and sucked one of my fingers. I pulled back instantly, earning myself a pout from her, and the jerk might have woken up sophie.

"Where are we percy?" she said lazily as she rubbed her eyes.

"We are here already." I placed her on the couch slowly as she took a minute to perceive the environment.

"sophie this is your mom. She's aphrodite, the goddess of love and some other stuff." I said, earning myself a glare from aphrodite. I decided to leave and let them have their talk, but as I stood up, sophie clenched onto my hand tightly and refuse to let go.

"Don't leave me percy." She pleaded. I looked back at aphrodite who nodded and I returned to my seat. The conversation carried on between the both of them, with aphrodite explaining everything about greek gods being real and sophie constantly bugging her mom why she had to leave her and why can't she stay with her. after much explaining, she finally accepted the fact she can't stay with her. aphrodite then decided to send her to the hunt, where she can be free of males.

"Aren't you coming with me percy? She asked softly, her eyes telling me she wanted me along.

"I'm sorry sophie. But me and artemis had a slight misunderstanding. And the hunters don't really like me being at the hunt." I told her. I longed to see artemis, I missed her a lot. but I didn't wanted to stay and be a slave and a plaything for the hunters. I bet they are probably celebrating the fact that I'm gone. Sophie looked downed sadly and disappointedly.

"Hey sophie. I may not be able to come with you now. but I promise I will visit you soon." I told her, and we had a pinky promise before aphrodite flashed her away.

"Aren't you going to follow her?" I asked aphrodite.

"She will explain to artemis. I doubt artemis would like me being at her hunt. Or are you just using me as an excuse to come with me and see your dear goddess?" she smirked at me. I blushed heavily at her words.

"She's not my dear goddess. I bet she doesn't even want anything to do with." I looked down dejectedly.

"Hey percy. Don't be so upset. You already accomplished what people think as impossible- to hug her and not get killed. Give it time percy. and besides, you can always have me." She said as she turned to her teenage form and lean on my chest.

"Wait how do you know I hugged her?" I asked.

"You think I wouldn't notice your love emotion suddenly skyrocketed all of a sudden?" she retorted. She pulled back and gave me a grin.

"I will make you forget all about her when I'm done with you. I got a little reward for you." She gave me a mischievous grin before placing a hand on my shoulder and flashed me away.

**How you think about the chapter? As usual review and tell me about it, good bad horrible excellent you decide. I decided to end it with a smaller cliffhanger so you're welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I seen your reviews. Don't worry percy isn't going to be corrupted by Aphrodite. That would be too hard to revert. One said to send Aphrodite away but that would lose all the fun wouldn't it? Oh and one said that the part of Aphrodite and the ring was similar to that of Starblade176's story. I'm sorry but I honestly thought of the idea myself in this context, the ring has its uses later which is slightly similar to that of his, but there is still differences, cause I did think of the idea.**

**Percy**

I was flashed into a bedroom, a really pink bedroom. The whole room was painted pink. That's not all, the furniture are pink. The wardrobe the bed the desk, even the mirror is pink. I bet even katy perry couldn't make a room like this. The next thing I checked was for my clothing. Thank gods my clothes are still on. A pair of arms slowly creep around my waist, followed by a small blow to the back of my ear, causing my whole body to shiver involuntarily.

"Are you ready perseus?" aphrodite said with a luscious voice as her hands slowly find their way inside of my shirt, sprawling out all over my chest. my body started to react weirdly as she moved her delicate hand around my body. every inch her hand moved my body seemed to react in accordant. I gripped her hands with my own, but I just couldn't find any strength to pull her away. The way she moves her hand was making me weak and so good, and her natural feminine scent was so pleasant to my nose as I inhaled a huge dosage of the drug.

"My my percy. don't you have a great body." She whispered softly to my ear and gave me a soft kiss behind my ear, making my knees wobble. She began to pull off my shirt, much to my feeble resistance. I could feel her body warmth spreading all over my back as she pressed herself closer onto me. Her bosom pressed hard against me while her body was in full contact with me, skin to skin. She continued to explore my chest. I felt like I was back on the bed this morning. My breathing was irregular. The feeling of lust was overwhelming as I begin to close my eyes in enjoyment.

"Aphrodite…please…" I trailed off. Unsure of what to say. My mind was in an argument with my body

_What are you doing? Get her off NOW._ my mind screamed

_But it feels.. so good. _My body moaned.

_What about artemis? You think she's going let it slide? _My mind continued to reason.

_Who cares? Artemis will never have this kind of fun with us. She's boring. _My body argued.

"Ah" I screamed as i felt something moving around my pants, to be more exact, around my rod. My, scream, or moan, seemed to fuel aphrodite as she used her other hand and pinched my nipple, causing me to yelp in pain and pleasure. She also fiddled with my rod, which was pointing towards the sky. I begin to moan, she is really good at this. Her fingers trailed along my rod as it reaches my nutsack. She begins to jiggle it around, causing me to moan even louder. She quickly hooked her fingers around my pants and peeled it off in one shot. There I was, standing in my boxers with aphrodite's hand all around me.

"Shall we begin?" she spoke softly as she gave my rod a little squeeze, making me screamed in pleasure. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please." I said breathlessly, throwing away all forms of reserve as I trailed my hands along her arms to her hands in agreement. As I prepared myself, aphrodite immediately pulled back from me, leaving me open and susceptible to the cold air that was attacking my open body. My composure returned shortly as I started to think about what just happened. I spurned around, glaring straight at aphrodite who was smiling innocently at me. I took my first look at her since we got here- she was only wearing her undergarment and bra, which is also pink, as my glare slowly turned into a stare. She was seriously beautiful in her teenage form, with or without clothes. I caught her smirking me and I shook my head to regain my senses and glare back at her.

"What was that for if you have no intention to have sex with me?!" I screamed at her.

"Firstly, I do have the intention to bed you, just not now. Like you mortal says, leave the best for the last right? Also," she closed in on me as I took in another dosage of her intoxicating scent.

"also, I just wanted to see your reaction" she murmured. I took a step back, rage boiling within me.

"JUST..WANTED…TO…SEE..MY..REACTION?!" I raised my voice, empathizing on every single word. Aphrodite paled a bit. But immediately straightened herself.

"Hey I have been working hard every day to find the perfect look that fit your requirements. For some reason my magic doesn't work on you, I don't immediately change my look to what you deemed as perfect. I've tried on every single kind of make-up and hairstyles. But who would have thought you would go for a plain look." She spoke up with traces of anger and irritation in her voice.

"AND THAT JUSTIFIY WHAT YOU DID TO ME JUST NOW?" I bellowed, trying hard to contain my rage.

"Oh please." She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around me. "You enjoyed every single moment of that didn't you?" I took in yet another spoonful of her scent as my anger begins to morph into embarrassment.

"Yes" I said shamefully, my head hanging as low as I can.

"Relax persues. There will be more to come. Even better than just now." She said with her luscious voice that sent my entire system into overdrive. Am I supposed to be excited or scared? She took my hand and led me through a door, into a room with seemingly infinite closet, and that's right, it is still pink.

"Now we got to dress up." She said, I could almost trace a ting of sadness in it. She pulled out a black suit out of her closet and lay in on the table. I examined the suit. It was black all the way and a white shirt inside. I trailed my hand along the fabrics. Even for a suit-moron like me, I could tell it was exquisite and delicately made. Aphrodite then came over and picked up the white shirt and wanted to put it on for me.

"Hey I'm not a kid anymore. I know how to wear a shirt." I whined at her. She rolled her eyes at me as if I said something stupid.

"Do you know how to tuck in your shirt nicely? Without any wrinkle? Do you know how to put on a tie? I doubt you don't even know how to put on a belt." She retorted.

"I know how to put on a belt ok." I complained.

"Uh huh." She mumbled as she put on my shirt for me. I couldn't help but blush. A sixteen-year old boy needs an eighteen-year old girl to put on my suit for me. With every button she puts on, I felt more and more embarrassed. Then the most awkward thing happened. She took the pants and bend down in front of me. The position was awkward; she putting on my pants is even more awkward. She then stringed the belt around my waist and as she was tightening the belt, I couldn't help but worry if she would tease me again. Sensing my discomfort, she let out a chuckled and tightened the belt.

"Don't worry sweetie I won't do anything..yet." she smirked as she helped me put on the blazer and tie my tie. As she was tying, I can't help but think- what if I didn't fall for artemis but Aphrodite? Life would have been so much easier. She took a step back and examined my look, before nodding in agreement. She then snap her fingers and instantly she was covered in a pink smug. I swept the choking perfume away from my face. When it disperse, I noticed she was in a beautiful strapless pink gown which compliment her curves perfectly as I found myself staring at her again.

"Come on lover boy. You can stare all you want after dinner." She snapped her finger in front of me, pulling me back from wherever I went.

"Wait if you could change your clothing with a snap of your finger. Why did you have to dress me up yourself?" I said, feeling like a complete fool.

"Now what would be the fun of that? Oh you are jealous that you didn't get your fun? Shall I undress for you to dress me again?" she smiled evilly as she moved her hands to her back to unzip the dress.

"wait wait wait no need. Let's get over with this dinner quickly." I pulled up my hand in defeat. I certainly do not need to see her naked again.

"Eager to get to last I see?" she re-zip her dress and smirked at me.

"No is just that the suit is tight and uncomfortable." I answered honestly. The suit was tight and the tie was choking me.

"Sure percy." She said sarcastically and pulled me through another door. It was a totally different environment. There was no pink. The walls were painted with the look of New York City. The room was partially lit with candles. The room was radiating a warmth and romantic atmosphere. The most prominent object was the table right in the middle of the room. It was decorated with a candle stand. There were two chairs beside it, I presume is for us. Honestly, the room was extremely beautiful and romantic. I followed her to the table and she then stood there eyeing at me.

"Umm is there something on me?" I searched myself for any unusual things on me.

"You're supposed to pull the chair for me you moron. Seriously, does your mom teach you anything about being a gentleman?" she sighed. I nodded my head in sudden realization and went forward to pull the chair for her.

"Thank you percy." She said as she took the seat. I moved over and took the remaining seat. The food was already prepared on the table. There was a bowl of soup, a steak a glass of wine, and a lot of tableware. There were spoons and forks of different size then sent my brain into overload. I looked over at Aphrodite and she took the smaller spoon and started drinking the soup. I followed suit slowly and took occasional look at her to ensure I don't do anything wrong again. The dinner went on smoothly, we talked about many things. We talked about our life. Mine was as open as a book- went to camp at 12 to find myself a child of the big three, and being sent on near impossible quests once every year while hers was…. Umm pretty fascinating, mostly in the bedroom if you know what I mean. During the conversation, a question came to my mind.

"Umm how are you able to get me this suit. I don't remember telling you my size." I asked.

"Oh I measured your body measurements when you are asleep. Your waist size, your leg length. And I must say. You have a pretty big rod there." She said casually. I immediately covered my private part. I suddenly felt naked in front of her, despite the layers of cloth I have.

"You could have asked. I would have let you measured. Why do it so secretly?" I complained.

"Oh please it's just some measurements." She swung her knife and brushed it off.

"Ok fine but what does my rod length got to do with getting me a suit?" I demanded. People don't normally measure your rod when making a suit.

"Oh it just occurred to me when I was measuring your legs. What all the fuss about?" she placed her knife and fork down and gave me a quizzical look.

"The fact that you measured me without my consent." I complained back. This girl has some strong issues.

"Oh so you're not happy that I measured you that's it. How about I let you measure me back? Will that please you? Huh?" she looked back at me eagerly. The thought of using a measuring tape and measuring her body made me blush heavily. She seemed to catch on my blush and begin to ponder.

"Shall we add that to our to-do list on the bed later?" she asked eagerly.

"There's a to-do list? And who say anything about going to bed with you." I retorted back, although part of me was eager to find out what is on the to-do list and the bedding part.

"Of course there is. I have so many things I want to do with you later. Oh really percy, you don't want go on bed with me." she spoke with glee, with a bit of a mocking tone at the end.

"Yes I don't want to have sex with you." I put it bluntly, hoping she would stop pushing and let me go, before my inner will crumble. As I expected, she wasn't one bit affected and rolled her eyes at me. She then snaps her finger and a mist appeared in front me. In the mist were me and Aphrodite with her hands touching literally every part of me as I was moaning breathlessly. I blushed even redder as I swiped the mist away.

"Ok you made your point." I admitted shyly.

"Then let's start early. We are going to have a long night before us." she stood up and pulled me back to the bedroom. A sense of anticipation and nervousness was building within me, but at the same time fear- fear of what artemis would think. I pulled my hand back, looking shamefully at the floor. I couldn't carry on with this.

"i-I can't. artemis, what will she think?" I said with my head still hanging low. Aphrodite seemed to pick on my nervousness as she sat down on the side of the bed and gestured me to take a seat beside her. I sat down beside her, looking at my fingers, which were fiddling with one another.

"percy , I won't force you into doing it with me. you are one that I don't wish to use magic to make you do it with me. I want to experience it with you." She spoke, placing her hand on mine. I looked at her clear blue eyes which were full of concern and love. I begin to lean in to her and close my eyes. I could feel her drawing in close to me and I could feel her breath from her nose as we close in. we were about to kiss, until a loud piercing scream raged through the room.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

**Artemis**

The days gone past slower and slower each day. Every day I would walk into perseus's tent, hoping that one day he will appear sleeping on the bed. I would find myself walking along the river bank sometimes, hoping to see perseus doing his chores and at night, I will walk to the dining hall unknowingly to see if perseus is around. I decided to stop all task at hand; I haven't move camp since he was gone, afraid he couldn't find us. Every day was the same to me- I would be walking around the camp aimlessly until I'm tired before crashing into my beds in tear. The hunters were also sad, while some of them were just sad that they have to do their own chores again. The one who was affected the most was thalia. The following day after perseus left, thalia was in a total rage, I had to contain her myself, earning myself a few burns myself. Now, she is just stoning away into the horizon, hoping to see perseus walking back. The day pass and I realize that I had to move camp soon, the task was pressing and I couldn't waste any more time. it was around late noon, I was "patrolling" around the camp, until a flash appeared in front me, startling the me. I instantly pulled my bow and point it the unknown person.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" I demanded. It has better not be one of Apollo's stupid tricks. He once sneaked in as a bird, only to be fired by a bunch of hunters for food. The person, or kid, walked forward. Through the smoke, I could outline the size of the person. He/she was merely the size of a small kid. As the smoke cleared, standing before me was merely a little girl. She cringed at me and I immediately keep my bow and walk forward towards her.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were my idiot brother. Anyway who are you and how did you come to this camp?" I asked softly.

"My name is sophie, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. I'm sent here by her. May I see Lady Artemis?" she asked shyly.

"I am artemis. How may I help you?" I replied. She eyed at me in disbelief. Why does everyone not take me seriously when I'm in my twelve years old form, everyone except persues.

"My mom said that you will take me in." she said before pulling out a letter and handing it to me. "She said this will explain everything." I opened the letter and read the content.

_Hello arty. This is my daughter sophie. She was abused by her uncles and was about to be sold to some pedophile, until percy showed up and saved her. I sent her here because of her experience with male. Take good care of her. Bye._

I looked back at her. She doesn't look like someone who has been abused. I decided to show her around the camp. She was shy, like really shy. She kept clinging onto me and calling for percy when the other hunters came forward and talk to her. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to know where is perseus.

"hey sophie. By any chance you know where is percy?" I asked.

"last I saw him was with my mom in an apartment." She said. It must be Hestia's apartment. I showed her to the tents and told her to do what she want while I am gone. I immediately flashed to Hestia's apartment, only to find Hestia seating at the couch knitting some cloth.

"Where is he!" I demanded. This is the closet lead I had over this few days to his whereabout.

"That isn't how you ask someone a question." She replied, still focusing on her knitting. I sighed and took a seat across her.

"Hestia have you seen perseus?" I asked nicely, despite the impatience within me.

"Why would you want to know? You need someone to do the chores for your hunters?" she replied, still not bothering to look at me. She must be angry for what I did to her champion.

"I need to know where he is. I need to apologize for my mistakes. I shouldn't have treat him as a slave." I admit guiltily. She sighed and put down her knit and looked at me.

"I hope you mean what you say. Honestly I don't know exactly where he is. All I know is Aphrodite had something planned for him at night as his reward for saving her child." She said and went back to knitting.

"Iris show me Percy please." A mist appeared before me and I saw perseus leaning into a eighteen-year old girl. That got my blood boiling to its maximum as I felt so furious. How dare he kiss another girl.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" I screamed at the mist and flashed myself into the room. the couple immediately pulled back and look at me in disbelief. I went forward and grabbed perseus by the neck.

"YOU SAID YOU WERE ON A MISSION WITH APHRODITE! WHO IS THIS GIRL HERE. YOU BETTER THINK TWICE BEFORE SPEAKING UNLESS YOU WISH TO BE A JACKALOPE, PERMAMENTLY!" I bellowed at him.

"Yo-You choking m-me." he choked on the words as he tried to peel my hand off with his. I let him down shortly after his face started to turn blue.

"Well, explain yourself." I demanding, tapping my feet impatiently. It took him a moment to catch his breath.

"First of all I did go on a mission for Aphrodite. You should know that when sophie handed you the letter. And this girl here is Aphrodite." He said breathlessly. I turned towards the blonde girl who merely nodded his head.

"Then why are you still with her after your mission. More exactly why are you KISSING her." I demanded. Seeing perseus with another girl made me mad, seriously mad. I noticed perseus starting to feel uncomfortable as he began to advert my glare.

"Percy has the rights to kiss who he wants. It's none of your business. Plus this is how I intend to reward him." Aphrodite mentioned.

"NO IT HAS EVERY THING TO DO WITH ME! He is entrusted to ME by zues. I will not allow him to go kissing and bedding other women." I screamed, clenching my fist tightly.

"I'VE HAD IT!"

**Percy**

When artemis flashed into the room, one word came to my mind instantly-dead. True enough, she came forward and choked me so hard that my face begin to turn blue. She started demanding answers. Seriously, what is her problem? Aphrodite then spoke up for me and they begin arguing. Artemis was just totally being unreasonable, barging in and expecting an explanation. She treated me like dirt, a slave to do all the labor for her hunters. She really thinks she owns me. my anger starts to boil.

"NO IT HAS EVERY THING TO DO WITH ME! He is entrusted to ME by zues. I will not allow him to go kissing and bedding other women." She screamed. OK THAT DOES IT

"I'VE HAD IT!" I burst. What is with her? SERIOUSLY!

"MY PERSONAL LIFE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU. I CAN GO BEDDING ANYONE WOMAN I WANT AND IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINES!" I bellowed. I could feel the anger bursting within me. I couldn't stand her and her bullshit reasons.

"zues entrusted you to me. I-"

"CORRECTION: zues told me to TRAVEL with you. My role is to ensure you and your hunter's safety. Not your personal slave. You DO NOT own me. I did those chores because I thought it would lightened up your burdens. But now I know that you are only doing it to torture me." I cut her off. she grew even angrier and started babbling nonsense, but all I heard wa ME ME ME. she kept ranting and ranting non-stop.

"Ok you know what? I will make it clear to you. MY role is to aid you in your hunting. Other than that, I am most certainly not obliged to do. And my private life is definitely NOT part of your business. I want to be with Aphrodite is my problem. Not happy you can report to zues." I gave her the ultimatum. She stumbled for a moment.

"Persues you are making a huge mistake. Aphrodite is just going to dump you after she is done with you." She still insisted on arguing.

"HEY! I can be faithful you know." Aphrodite argued.

"Yeah your relationship with Hephaestus and Ares says a lot." She snorted.

"I don't care. She may dump me after a while I don't know. But at least now she loved me and on the minimum she treated me as a companion. NOT A SLAVE." I finished off. I used to respect Artemis a lot, but now, she is as irritating as Ares.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed and the next thing I know I was blinded by a sliver light.

**Artemis**

When persues shouted at me I was slightly shocked, and hurt. He didn't want to have anything to do with me. I merely wanted to ensure his well-being. Aphrodite will corrupt him. I didn't want him to change. He was the perfect man- loyal brave courageous respectful and many more.

"zues entrusted you to me. I-" I tried to reason with him , only to be cut off and hurt again by his words. He thought I was torturing him when I gave him chores to do. I was trying to help him build up his relationships with the hunters. For the first time I felt heartbroken. I tried to reason with him but he was ignoring everything until he gave me an ultimatum. I refused to give up, he had to understand that Aphrodite is not a simple-minded goddess; she plays with people's feeling to her own benefit. Unfortunately, perseus didn't get the message. He rather be loved by Aphrodite for that little amount of time than to come back with me. He was too hurt to think straight and Aphrodite there for him. There was no way I could bring any sense to him. I screamed in rage as I let out a pulse of sliver light. The place was blasted apart as the building crumbled. When I regained my composure, I looked around for perseus through the thick layer dust fog. He was only a demigod, any light emitted from a god is enough to kill him

"Persues?" I asked worriedly as I sweep the dust away to get a clearer vision.

"OUCH. Seriously artemis do you have to tear down my palace?" Aphrodite voiced rang from somewhere but I couldn't be bothered with her. My mind was focused on Persues. The fog dispersed and I begin to see a faint outline. He was pressing his hand for balance and I instantly rushed forward to help him.

"OH..MY…GOD" I begin to see what he, or it, is. Standing before was a jackalope.

"oh god oh god oh god WHY" I mumbled to myself as I starting walking in circle. How did that happen?

"What are you mumbling about? Jeez haven't you cause enough trouble?" Aphrodite said as she walked in with disheveled hair and tattered clothes. Not a sight you see every day.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!" she screamed as she rubbed her eyes to confirm.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I raised my hand in exasperation.

"I WILL TELL YOU. YOU JUST CHANGED PERCY INTO A JACKALOPE!" she said, pointing a finger that the jackalope, who was just eyeing at us blankly.

"I KNOW THAT. I'M NOT BLIND!" I face-palmed and pulled my hand over my hair.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? CHANGE HIM BACK BEFORE POISEDION FINDS OUT!" Aphrodite screamed. I begin to channel an energy pulse and shot it at the jackalope. Out or instinct, or some other things, it leap aside and ran off.

"CHASE IT" Aphrodite shouted as we ran after the jackalope.

**Percy **

The moment I regained conscious, I felt weird. I felt a little hunchback and things just.. feels weird. All I saw was dust, a lot of dust.

"Perseus?" a voice came from somewhere, who I think belong to artemis. I tried replying, but nothing came out. The dust slowly cleared and I saw artemis came dashing towards me, before stepping back in horror and just keep saying oh my god and pacing around. WHAT IS WRONG! I screamed, but still nothing came out. Aphrodite then came forward and she also had the same horrid expression. OH JUST SAY ALREADY

"I WILL TELL YOU. YOU JUST CHANGED PERCY INTO A JACKALOPE"

WHAT?! I AM A NOW A JACKALOPE?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ARTEMIS. I ALSO NEVER HIT ON HER OR HER HUNTERS. I felt so angry within, but my face probably showed nothing. I saw artemis begin channeling a pulse of energy and aim it at me. OH NO I AM NOT GOING TO TRUST YOU. I dodged the blast, hey I still have my reflexes even as an animal. I dashed off and found myself along the streets of Olympus. I instantly ran along the streets, cutting through all form of bushes and trees to hide myself. If there is there is someone else who can change me back, it must be him. I dashed down the streets and found the house/palace I'm looking for. It was levitating above ground-cool. i stepped towards the entrance, only for a maze to appear before me. argh what time for games. I hear artemis shouting and took no chances and dashed into the maze. The maze was fairly simple, and soon I find myself in front of a a door. I banged my head, or antler, hard against the door.

"Who is it, and why do you have to bang so hard!" a middle aged man came out. HERMES! IT'S ME. I screamed, but nothing came out still. He looked and immediately stepped back.

"WHAT THE HADES?"

_Kill it. _george shirked I immediately step back, hermes doesn't know who I am. Hermes drew his cauducues and pointed it at me.

"who are you?" he asked. I wished I could answer too.

"PERSEUES. WHERE ARE YOU?" artemis's voice flew through the whole place. Hermes then pulled down his cauducues and eyed at me incredulously.

"Percy?" he said wide eyed. I nodded my head hardly, hoping it would convey the right message.

_How can that be percy? He's supposed to be human at least_. Goerge asked.

_With brains. Obviously artemis turned him into a jackalope. _Martha replied.

Hermes immediately pulled out a bottle of multi-vitamins and poured some on the floor. I quickly gobbled them down and I slowly feel my body returning to normal.

"OH THANK YOU HERMES." I rushed forward and hugged him. My voice is back too.

"it's nice to see you too percy. But it would be better in better situations. Care to explain why artemis turn you into a jackalope.

_Yeah why did you show up as an animal? is that the new fashion? _George asked

_Oh just shut up and listen you moron. _martha hissed.

Speaking of her makes my blood boil.

"THAT UNGRATEFUL MAN-HATING STUPID-"

"woah cool it you don't want to be turned into an animal again do you?" he cuts me off. Then there was a strong earthquake, followed by a loud thunder.

"Well I think you can explain yourself in front of the council." He said as he flashed us both into the throne room. I entered the throne room. Hermes gave me a reassuring pat and left for his seat. I looked around and saw all the gods eyeing at me. My father immediately morphed to human size and came forward and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Oh thank gods you're alive. I suddenly lost my connections to you and was so worried. I had to get zues to call a meeting to discuss about it." He said worriedly. He must been worried so badly to ask for a meeting.

"Ahem." Zues cleared his throat, obviously impatient and annoyed about this family drama. My father pulled back and immediately returned to his throne.

"Now that your family reunion is over. Can we get to the main purpose of this meeting. Perseus your father claimed that his connection with you was broken abruptly. Anything happened to account for?" He questioned. I looked at artemis, who had her head hung low and looking worried? Probably scared that her father would punish her for her own nosiness. Finally, some payback time.

_That's right. Let it all out. Only then you will be free of her. You can always come stay with me if you want you know._ Aphrodite said in my head. At that point, it really seemed like an idea worthy of Athena. I am free of Artemis and her tortures, I don't have to go back camp, I get to stay with Aphrodite. Even an idiot would know which to pick.

_Perseus don't listen to her. If you still treat me as your mom then listen to me. Do not say anything. I will explain to you later. _Hestia spoke in my head.

_But mom she changed me into a jackalope. I did nothing to her hunters or her! _I felt so hurt. Even my mom is not standing on my side.

_Listen to Hestia perseus, you do not wish to do anything you will regret. _A female voice spoke in my mind.

_Hera? Is that you? _ I asked confusingly.

_Yeah listen to Hestia percy. for my sake percy, do not do this to my lil sis. _Apollo spoke in my head.

_Just how many people is in my head? I _retorted, I felt so invaded, they could just enter my mind so easily, they might even be able read my mind.

_Yeah you got that right perce._

"We are waiting perseus."Zues said from his seat, snapping me back from my "internal" debate. I looked around, Hestia, Apollo, Hera and Aphrodite was looking at me expectantly. I took one last glance at Artemis. She was looking at her intertwined fingers. She pulled her head up slightly and when her eyes caught mine, she immediately look down again. In that brief moment when our eyes locked, I could feel sadness, grief in her eyes. Her eyes weren't as bright like they were normally. Maybe she really was remorse. I also began to feel sad within. She probably was only thinking for my well-being and I tossed it away like garbage.

"Nothing happened lord zues." I lied. I could hear sighs of reliefs coming from Apollo, Hestia and hera and most importantly, Artemis. I saw her close her eyes as she heaved a sigh of relief. Aphrodite, on the other hand, was pouting and looking at me with puppy eyes.

"I told you right brother? It was just a minor disruption in your connection." Zues said, annoyed that this meeting was called for nothing.

"If percy is alright, then I suppose it is." My father said, relieved for the fact that I'm still alive.

"If there's nothing else, this meeting is finished." Zues bellowed before flashing away with Hera. Immediately I was swarmed by Apoll, Hestia, Hermes and my father. I saw artemis wanting to come forward, but immediately stopped and turned away before flashing away.

"Percy what matters is you are alive." He said and gave me another hug. "Don't hesitate to message me if you are in need of any help. I can only imagine how hard staying with artemis and her hunters are." He said before flashing away in a cool sea breeze.

"Well I don't know why you decided to cover up for Artemis. I just want to remind you again to keep the multi-vitamins I gave you with you. You're lucky that you are in Olympus this time." he pulled me in for a hug before flashing away too.

"Thanks percy, I owe you one. If you need anything just ask." Apollo said before flashing away too, leaving me with Hestia. I turned to look at her, hoping for an explanation for her decision.

"Not here." She said and flashed us both back to her apartment. Everything was the same, except for the addition of Hera who was sitting on the couch, waiting patiently. Hestia took the sit beside her and gestured me to take a seat too.

"Lady Hera." I said and bowed to her.

"No need to be formal Perseus. Hestia adopted you as her son, which makes you my nephew. Address me as your aunt will be enough." Hera spoke.

"Yes Aunt Hera." I said awkwardly. It is hard to address a person as your relative when she practically hated you for past few years. Then again, addressing an eight year-old as your mom is weird enough.

"Just for your information, we are able to read your mind." Hera said as she took a sip of her cup of tea. I sat down precariously on the couch.

"I know you must be curious to why we asked you to cover for Artemis." Hera spoke.

"Curious would be an understatement."

"Yes. Honestly speaking I also wish for Artemis to be punished by her father. But if that happened she will be wronged badly." She replied.

"Why would she be? Are you trying to say turning me into a jackalope is for my own good?" I questioned, my anger returned at the thought of being a jackalope. Hestia snap her fingers and a pan of fire appeared on the table.

"Look carefully perseus." Hestia said

"And listen carefully to her thoughts and emotions. I am going to let you listen to her thoughts and feelings"Hera added. The hearth slowly morphed into an image of me back at the hunt, doing the laundry, but that wasn't the focus. The image pulled back and I saw Artemis looking at me.

_Perseus, this is for your own good. Only this way will the hunters slowly accept you. Just bear with it for a while, I know you can. _I heard Artemis's thought. She was actually trying to build up my relationship with her hunters? And she actually believed in me? How could I have been so blind? All she been doing was for me. I felt a pang at right at my chest. She did so much for me and I actually thought she was torturing me. I tried hard to push back my tears, which were swelling up in my eyes. The image changed, to the time where Artemis arrived at Aphrodite's house. I began to feel what Artemis felt at that point- pain, sadness, heartbroken, how I let her down. The moment I gave her the ultimatum, I instantly crumbled. Tears burst from eyes as I felt the stabbing pain right at my heart. I covered my head as I tried to swipe the image.

"ENOUGH PLEASE." I pleaded, the pain was too much for me to take in. I was sobbing uncontrollably already, but they didn't stop the vision. The vision moved on when she realized she accidentally turned me into a jackalope. That feeling of guilt, remorse built up with in me. I realized that she was trying to change me back, and to think I thought she wanted to kill me. The vision followed on as she tried to search for me. The feelings begin to change into fear, dread as she tried her best to find me. The feeling of lost, sadness and everything was so strong that I fell to my knees. Tears begin to fall onto the floor off my face.

"I'm sorry Artemis. I'm so sorry." I said crying. Despite the disconnection, I could still feel the pain and suffering she had to go through. Hera and Hestia came to help me up and sat me on the couch. I was still sobbing. My eyes still watery as I clutched my hands tightly, unable to let go.

"It's not your fault perseus. Anyone would have mistaken her intentions. And with Aphrodite's meddling at the side, there was no way you could have resisted the temptations." Hestia comforted me as she placed her hands on mine.

"Yes perseus. Now that you know, just don't make the same mistake again." Hera spoke and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I should have known. I should have figured it out. It was my fault…" I trailed off, still feeling guilty of my actions. The first male she trusted and helped and I threw it away. How am I supposed to face her again?

"Everyone makes mistake. Just learn from them and don't repeat them." Hera comforted me.

"Why she didn't she tell me? Things would have been easier for her and me." I asked

"It wouldn't have worked if you had known about it. Would you had believed her if she told you the real reason?" Hestia answered me. I felt so helpless at that point. I leaned on Hestia, who was stroking my hair to comfort me.

"Have some rest Perseus. We can deal with it tomorrow."

**Well that's it. Please feel free to tell me what I did right and wrong, what you wish to see and not. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Like I said, the story of the ring will be different. Again I am very sorry about the grammar. I know my English isn't good, if anyone want to help me correct it before I upload I will be glad to send it to you first. If not, then I'm sorry. **

**Percy**

I woke up to find myself sleeping on my mom's lap, with my hands wrapped around her thighs. It felt really comfortable. Don't get me wrong, I meant the feeling of warmth and home radiating from her was so soothing, I would love to stay there forever. Her hand was resting on my head in a comforting manner. I begin to recall what happened yesterday- I broke down emotionally as I saw what I did to Artemis. Sensing my discomfort, Hestia stroked my head gently.

"Relax perseus. Everything is going to be alright." She comforted me. _How can everything be alright? How am I supposed to face Artemis back at the hunt?_ Even if she let me go, her hunters would probably hang me up and use me as a punching bag.

"How am I supposed to face Artemis later?" I asked my worries as I adjusted myself to a more comfortable position. Hopefully she might have an idea worth mentioning.

"I would recommend you to listen to her every word without any questions." She replied me.

"WHAT?" I shot up from my position and looked at her straight in the face. Her expression showed no form of joking.

"She will kill me. Worrying for my manhood will be the least of my concerns with her now." I blurted out. Please tell me you are joking, please.

"Like I said, I recommend you to. I didn't force you. The decision is yours to make." She said calmly. How can she still be so calm when her son is about to be killed? I sighed; time to prepare a will for myself before I go.

"I'm not asking you to listen to her blindly. But try to accommodate to her instructions. You already know she's doing it for your sake." Hestia spoke, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You have no idea how much clothes I have to wash every day. And it only seemed to grow with each passing day." I told her. Maybe she will have another plan for me.

"That's their way of testing your honesty. Percy they dedicated their life to hate male and suddenly a male is going to travel with them. What would you do if you were one of them?" Hestia asked. She has a point there.

"I guess you are right. I will TRY to tolerate their actions. You have any ideas what they always do to prank me?" I replied.

"Maybe." She said with a sly smile. I was confused there for a moment. Then it finally dawn to me.

"YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING ME THE WHOLE TIME!" I stood up, pointing my fingers at her.

"Is that how you treat your mom?" she said, looking at me sternly. I immediately pulled my hand down and resume my seat.

"Yes I've been watching you. You are my champion and son, of course I will be watching over you all the time."

"And you never do anything to help me?" I eyed at her. I mean, what kind of mother sees their son being abused and just sit at the side line?

"If I had intervened what will the hunters think of you?" She has a point, and then again, she always has a point.

"I will go cook breakfast now. After breakfast you are going back to the Hunt." She said casually and stood up.

"But.."

"No buts. Just stay still and wait." She gave me the mom and I immediately quiet down. She turned and left for the kitchen. I slumped back into my seat. My mind was filled with thoughts-thoughts of how artemis and her hunters is going to kill me later. Will they hang me and shoot? Or will they just throw me more work to do? Most importantly, what will Artemis do? I haven't spoken to her ever since the council meeting, or since she changed me into a jackalope. Ah all this thinking is going to kill me sooner or later.

"Breakfast's ready!" Hestia shouted from the dining table as she placed the last piece of tableware on the table. Well, let's just hope Fate will be nice to me later. I went over to the dining table. OH my, that's a huge spread of food. There are Hams, Bacons, eggs, toast and PANCAKE, AND IT'S BLUE TOO. Well, not a bad meal before I meet my end. I took a seat and immediately assaulted the blue pancake. Mmm they taste as how my real mother used to make. Speaking of her, I should visit her later. I haven't seen her for a long time. I begin to gobble everything in sight and stuffing myself with the juices. Man this is awesome. Once I finished off the last piece of the pancake, I crashed back into my seat and let the feeling of fullness seep in.

"Enough?" Hestia asked.

"Yes I am full." I said as I looked the last stripe of bacon on the table. I took my fork and took it and stuff it in my mouth.

"Ok now I am full." I said with my mouths full of bacon.

"How do you know how to cook the blue pancakes?" I asked. Only my mother knows how to make them, or used to be only her. She rolled her eyes at me. What that was a legit question, isn't it?

"I'm the goddess of the hearth percy. I can cook any kind of home food. Changing the colours is child's play." I looked at her and gave the most intelligent answer I had.

"Oh." Hestia rolled her eyes again and began to clear up the plates.

"Pack what you need and get ready to go to the Hunt." Hestia shouted from the kitchen. Why can't she just forget about it?

"Umm can I pay a visit to my mom's first? I need to tell her that I love her before I meet my fate." I told her. She came out from the kitchen and sat next to me, and gave me a pinch on the arm.

"Grow up already percy. The slayer of Kronos is afraid of a bunch a girls."

"A bunch of immortal killer girls." I added. Hestia just shook her head and face palmed.

"Ok I will send you to your mom's place to say your farewell or whatever you want. Then contact me and I will flash you to the outskirt of the Hunt." She said. Hmm sounds fair. She tapped my shoulder and the next thing I know I was outside of my mom's apartment. I knocked on the door.

"Coming!" My mom shouted. Shortly after, the door flew open and my mom stands before me. I was wrapped around by her arms.

"Oh percy I missed you so much. Come in take a seat." I followed her in and sat down at the all so familiar couch.

"So, what problem do we have this time?" my mom spoke.

"Why can't it be I just want to spend some time with you?" I asked back.

"If you are not a powerful demigod that attracts monsters within miles I might believe you, but no. So what's the problem now?" she replied. Wow she is good, no wonder she is my mom.

"Well, it's not really a problem." I said, trying to buy time to phrase it nicely.

"Percy any issue in demigod context is a problem. Now just spill it." She spoke up.

"Well. Umm I think I shall start from Aphrodite finding me for help…" I begin to recount my life over the past few days, which includes me finding sophie, getting aroused by aphrodite and being changed into a jackalope by artemis.

"Wait you got changed into a jackalope?!" she interrupted.

"Well yes. Apparently she burst out in rage and "accidentally" changed me into one." I replied. She pressed on for more information, but I continued on with the story instead.

"And now I have to return to the hunt. With any luck I might still survive for the first few days." I ended my tale.

"Percy. From your story I can be sure of one thing. Artemis has a soft spot for you-"

"Yeah right, and the next thing she is in love with me." I interrupted. My mom gave me a stern look and I raised my hand in defeat.

"As I was saying, Artemis has a soft spot for you. If she didn't she wouldn't have gotten so mad when she saw you and aphrodite kissing-"

"About to kiss." I corrected, and immediately regretted it when she gave me an angry look.

"Percy, trust me. I I'm also woman I can understand another woman's heart. She may not show it on the exterior but you can tell she cares for you." She spoke. The rest of conversation went normal. She told me about her life and her plans to have a child with Paul. "Hope my father wouldn't mind" I thought to myself.

"I think it's about time you go percy. I think Artemis must be waiting for your arrival." She spoke.

"Yeah, her slave is reporting back for duty. Why wouldn't she?" I said sarcastically.

"Percy, grow up and take it like a man." She said. Why do both Hestia and her both tell me to grow up? Am I really so immature? How does being afraid of a man-hating goddess being immature?

_Mom you can send me to Artemis's hunt now. _I thought mentally to my second mom. Instantly my surrounding began to blur. The next moment I noticed that I was in a forest. I took a look around my surrounding. Everything seemed familiar, and I recognised the place immediately. Apparently Artemis hasn't move camp ever since I'm gone. I saw the outskirt of the hunt. I immediately looked scanned the area for anything hunters. Last time I came here, I was greeted with three hunters who fired constant volley of sliver arrows at me. Ok, no hunters so far. Time to make sure I have everything I need to survive. A little ambrosia and nectar-checked. A bottle of multi-vitamins- double checked. I got up from my cover and begin to head for the camp when suddenly, snap. I immediately flew up in the air with one of my legs tied to a rope.

"My my. What do we have here?" An oh so familiar voice sounded from a bush nearby. Artemis came out from her camouflage. Despite hanging upside down, I could see her eyes were back to their original states. She looked more radiant and I must say, it's nice to see her again. Minus the circumstances would be better.

"Oh I think the hunters would love what their trap has gotten for them." she snarled at me. Well the good news, and the bad news, is that the Artemis I know is still the same: she still hates me.

"Beg me Perseues. And maybe I may decide to let you go this time." She said, with her superior tone.

"I don't think my father will like this if I report to him. Who knows, he might decide to create some storms over your camp for the next few days." I shrugged.

"Are you threatening me?" She spoke, with her angers flaring in her eyes. It's funny to see her with such expressions.

"Nope, it's just a possibility." I said casually. She pondered for a moment and decided to cut the rope off. I fell to the ground.

"Daddy's boy." She sneered at me. I casually stood up, and dust myself.

"Touché Artemis, touché." I retorted.

"I am not a Daddy's girl." She glared and placed her hands on her hip.

"Sure you aren't. " I mocked. "You certainly didn't use your father as an excuse when I decided to leave with aphrodite. And you most certainly didn't use your father again when you interrupted me and aphrodite when we were about to. OW" I was cut short when I was slapped right in the face.

"You will be wise not to mention that incident if you value your manhood." She hissed.

"Hey I covered for you back in at the meeting. The least you could do is show me some gratitude." I hissed back, rubbing my cheek with my hand.

"Just go and do your chores. The clothes are already at the river bank you can thank me later for that. And the arrows are in the armoury." She quickly changed the subject and walked away immediately. What a sore loser. I walked away as well. Well, back to my personal underworld.

"And perseues," she spoke. I turned around, feeling frustrated already. _What is it this time_? _More chores?_ I thought to myself.

"Welcome back." she said softly and ran off in the other direction. Artemis actually welcomed me back. I don't know if she meant it's good to have me back as a slave or anything else, but it's still the nicest thing she ever said to me. I went off towards the river bank and.. Oh.. my… gods. Beside the river lay not one, but two enormous pile of clothing. I take back what I said No wonder she welcomed me back, because there's finally someone to do all the chores for them. Why did I sign up for this? I begin to repeat the mundane process- twirl, dry, iron. Twirl, dry, iron. It wasn't difficult. It was more of boredom. With every piece of clothing I washed, I grew more and more frustrated. I was really tempted to just flip the whole pile of clothes into the water and just let it flow away.

_You don't have to suffer any of this, if you were to come and stay with me you know. _I sultry voice rang through my head.

_Aphrodite how are you still in my head? I thought my work with you is over._ I said irritably. It's bad enough having to do all this meaningless chores, and adding aphrodite in your head, it worse than being in Tartarus.

_You are still the owner of my ring. So long you bear the ring I am able to communicate with you. Come on, I know you want to leave. We could finish what we left of that day._ She spoke with lust. My mind begin to wander back to that night. It was exhilarating. We had uh.. fun with each other, had a romantic dinner and almost shared a kiss when Artemis- Right Artemis! I promised my mom that I will listen to her instructions.

_But you know you want to be with me Percy. We can have all the fun we want._ She spoke again, with even more lust in it. It was tempting, really really tempting. Comparing between endless amount of chores and fun with the love goddess, even a fool will choose the latter. I scratched my head hard. Why do I have to suffer all this?

_Just give in. I'm promise you will be fine, or better yet even better._ She tempted me once me.

"AHHHH!" I shouted and yank the stupid ring out of my hand and threw it into the river. My face was red and I was breathing hard. I slowly control my breath. In my mind I counted. One, two, three. No voices in my head. I guess the connection was severed when I threw the ring away. I resumed to washing the cloth, and this time in peace. After finish ironing the last piece of clothing, I still had to place them in front of the hunter's tent. As I was carrying the huge layer clothing towards the hunter's tent, I went by Artemis's tent and there was a heated discussion in the tent. Hmm, I always thought Artemis had a close sisterly relationship with her hunters. I guess some of the hunters also couldn't take her cranky attitude. I decided to ignore it, that is until I felt a strong voltage of electricity hitting my back. I fell forward, with the whole pile of clothes messed up in front of me. Frustrated I stomped into Artemis's tent.

"HEY WHAT'S THE PROBLEM. I WAS JUST CARRYING THE CLOTHES TO THEIR TENT AND I HAVE TO GET BLASTED?" I bellowed.

"Now what are you babbling about? I did not blast you or anything you idiot male." Artemis replied mockingly.

"Oh then Miss smarty pants how do you explain my burnt clothing? What Zues had nothing better to do so he decided to have some and shoot some random bolt?" I hissed back.

"I won't rule out that. You are my father's "favourite" demigod. You sure you didn't just set yourself on fire?" she mocked back. My fist was clenched hard. I was holding myself back from drawing riptide and attack her. That woman has a strong issue with males.

"Sorry milady, I think I must have let loose a bolt of electricity when I raged at you just now." Thalia spoke up. I was so preoccupied with Artemis that I failed to notice her presence in the tent.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?" I shouted at her. "I thought I could at least count you as a friend in this.. place." I spat at the last word. I was blasted back by another ounce of electricity right in the chest, pushing me back a few steps.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH ME?! YOU CHOOSE TO LEAVE WITH APHRODITE WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT. YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS ME OR ARTEMIS? THEN THE NEXT THING I HEAR ABOUT YOU IS YOU ABOUT TO HAVE SEX WITH THAT SLUT." She shouted back at me, before crumbling to her knees with tears running down her cheeks. She was right- I didn't thought about her, nor artemis when aphrodite offered me the opportunity. I crawled towards her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry. I thought you all didn't like me here, and honestly speaking when aphrodite offered me the opportunity, the first thing that came to my mind was freedom from all the work." I sobbed.

"What are you talking about? I loved having you around. You are someone that I am able to express myself freely without hesitations." She spoke, still sobbing from her emotional breakdown.

"Really? I couldn't tell with all the clothing you throw at me to wash. At least a third of the clothing are yours and they are the dirtiest among all." I chuckled at her. She blushed for a second there before trying to hide it.

"Well I was… happy. Knowing that you are around makes feel so happy." She stammered.

"So happy that you need to take more bathes?" I said, earning myself an elbow from her.

"No you seaweed brain. I was happy so I had more fun, which resulted in me being dirty and having to take more bathes." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Wait give me a second to analyse." I joked and acted like I was thinking hard, only to get hit on the back of my head.

"It's good to have you back kelp head." She said, giving me another hug.

"It's nice to see you again. But can you tell me what were you and Artemis discussing that got you so mad that you have to blast me?"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! AND…" she trailed off, looking towards the direction where Artemis is standing. I looked at Artemis expectantly.

"She wanted to have a sparring exercise with you-"

"I am in. When do we start?" I cut her off, excited for the fight. Anything to get out of my chores.

"Ok sorry please continue." I said quietly when I saw her glaring at me.

"As I was saying, she wanted to spar with you to let of some steam that YOU caused. I denied her request and she got angry. Then afterwards you come in and start shouting like an idiot you are."

"HEY I am not an idiot." I whined. "I can be smart too you know."

"CAN BE." She empathized. "But it doesn't show you in your action. But who cares about what you think? Thalia I allow you to spar with perseus, and it make as tiring as possible for him so I will have an excuse to punish him when he can't finish his chores." She grinned at my evilly. _What have I gotten into?_

"I didn't agree to it. And now I'm saying no." I said, smiling back at Artemis.

"Aww? The Perseues Jackson is scared of little old thals."

"Who says I am I scared? You are so on pinecone face." I retorted immediately, only to cover my mouth in regret. Thalia and Artemis both laughed at me.

"Told you you're an idiot." Artemis added, and laughed even harder at me. How did I get goateed into this?

"How about this pinecone face, if I win you have to sharpen the arrows for me." I asked back.

"How dumb do I look kelp head? You think you can use back the same tactics at me?" she sneered at me.

"Aww little old thals is scared of a little labour." I goateed back. She is going to fall for it. I glee at her, goading her further.

"Like I said, not going to work. Good try though." She shoots back at me. _Damn! _Great now I have to fight thalia AND do my chores.

"You two can head to the arena first to warm up. I will gather the hunters. I think they will like to see a male get beaten up." With that she went off, leaving me with thalia. I walked out of the tent myself and head to the arena dejectedly.

"Come on kelp head, cheer up. You at least can let off some steam too." Thalia ran up from the back and tapped me on the shoulder.

"You try having to do so many chores for the next few years of your life. And now I have to waste even more energy fighting you." I said sadly. I really need all the energy I need to sharpen those arrows. It's crazy to have to sharpen thousands of arrows in a few hours.

"Well, then at least enjoy this fight first. If you don't give it your all I am going to beat you up like a pulp." She "persuaded", giving me an elbow to my side.

"I think staying at the infirmary for the next few days sounds good to me." I mumbled.

"I bet with you Artemis won't let you rest unless you are unconscious." She said. I sighed, she probably right. We reached the arena and started to warm ourselves up. The hunters slowly came in and took their seat as they watch with expectations. Me and thalia got into our starting position and where ready to fight.

"Power allowed?" I asked her.

"I don't think it's fair. My power counters yours." She replied.

"Oh I am sure it won't be an issue." I replied with a sly grin. _She has no idea what she is going to face._

"You are so going to regret this." Her bow materialized in her hand as she prepared herself. _HA, who in the right mind would use bow and arrows against a sword in close combat?_

"Let the fight, begin!" Artemis shouted and I immediately charged forward, closing the distance. She leaped back with Hunter's grace and shot an arrow at me. I deflect it with my sword, only to feel a shock of electricity surging through my body. CRAP, I forgot metal conducts electricity too. Thalia smirked at me and started circling around me and kept notching arrows at me. Since I couldn't block it, I could only dodge it but she is shooting at an inhuman speed that is hard for me to keep up. One of the arrows landed on my thigh and I felt to my knee. There were cheers in the crowd.

"Finish him." One of the hunters shouted. Wow, they take it way too far. Thalia stopped her tracks and aimed her bow straight at me.

"So this is the great perseus Jackson, slayer of Kronos." She said, letting go of the string. The arrow came straight towards me. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard.

"clink." The arrows was deflected by the water shield formed in front of me.

"When did you learn to create water?" thalia said, stunned there for a moment. I took the chance and healed my thigh.

"I am persues Jackson, slayer of Kronos. Of course I have some tricks up my sleeve." The water shield soon turned into a hurricane around me. Thalia notched even more arrows at me, but the hurricane around me rendered her arrows useless. Time for me to have my fun.

"Here's another thing you don't know about me thals." I snap my fingers and her bow blazed in fire instantly, burning her palm. She was dumbfounded even further. I smirked at her. I took the chance I went in, giving her a hard kick on the chest that sent her flying a few steps back. The crowd started to boo and jeer. I turned and faced them and gave them a graceful bow.

"Thank you." I said to the hunters, who grew even more furious and some decided to leave. I looked at Artemis, who actually nodded her head.

"Not bad, for a male." She said. Wow, who would have thought artemis would complement a male. I went back towards thalia, who was still lying on the floor, who was clenching her chest in pain.

"Come on get up. I will help you to the infirmary." I said, pulling my hand out for her. A roar ranged behind me and when I turned around. I was kicked in the chest by Artemis, who was blazing with rage.

**Artemis**

When I saw persues battle with thalia, I couldn't help but be amaze by his skills. He was standing toe to toe with one of my top hunter. His reflexes are amazing. He was then hit by an arrow on the thigh but he managed to materialize a huge wall of water so easily. He then hurled the water and formed a small hurricane around him. I know he is powerful, but watching him up close is a different thing. He wiped the floor with thalia easily. He turned over and gave my hunters a graceful bow. He then looked at me with that grin of his. I quickly nodded my head and tried to hide my blush. He walked up towards thalia and offered her his hand and that's where everything went loose. I noticed a ring on his hand, but it's not just any ring. I recognized that ring! It used to belong to Aphrodite! Why that double crosser idiot male! How dare he still think of that slut! I leaped out of my seat and charged at him with my hunting knifes in my hands. He's going to pay for it. He turned over and I gave him one swift kick in the chest. I followed up with a fury of attack. I kept thrusting my knifes at him. The only thing in my mind was to kill that bastard.

"What is wrong with you artemis?" he asked, still trying to block my attacks. I ignored him, to hades with this male. I thought he was special. He gained my respect once, but now… AH! He managed to disarm me and twist my hand to my back. I tried to break free, but hades he grip is tight.

"What did I do this time? You let me spar with thalia and now you are not happy that I win her?" he demanded. Idiot, stupid male! AH! I let loose a wave of power and force him back. I took the chance and attack him with my fist and knife. He was still stunned by the blast and couldn't block or dodge my attack. I let lose all the anger and punched him as hard as I could. He fell to the ground in pain. Not good enough! I jumped him and continued punching him until he fell unconscious.

"Hey stop acting already." I demanded, No reply. I slammed him hard in the chest.

"DON'T ACT DEAD WITH ME IT DOESN'T WORK. NOW WAKE UP." Still no reply. I slammed him repeatedly on his chest.

"Milady stop, he's already unconscious. Stop before you kill him." thalia pleaded. I then took a look at perseus.

"Oh my gods…" I said. I took a step away from him, mortified by the condition of Perseus. His face was bruised up badly. His body was filled with cuts and bruises.

"Apollo, come here quickly. Please." I pleaded. A golden sports car soon zoomed into the field, and stepping out of it was my idiot brother in his usual attire.

"Hey baby sis. Hello ladies." He said cockily.

"Apollo stop playing around and come help me with perseus. Please." I pleaded.

"Woah are you sure you are my lil sis? She doesn't usually plead for my help." He joked around.

"Come and help me with perseus before I notch an arrow at you NOW." I said, trying to hold back my anger.

"Jeez what's so serious… HOLY ZUES WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" He shrieked at the sight of perseus.

"I may have lost control of myself and beat him up." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Ok fine I lost control happy? Now just heal him already." I asked him. He kneeled down and examined his wounds before flashing him away.

"I sent him to my temple. It's impossible for me to heal him with mere power. But he will make it, hopefully." He said. I heaved a sigh of relief, knowing that perseus is under the care of my brother made me feel a little better.

"Thank you." I mumbled softly.

"Don't thank me yet. You still have to explain yourself to the council about this. It's impossible for me to hide this from them. I advice you better prepare yourself" he added. Oh crap, how am I supposed to explain to them, especially Poseidon. _Oh I got jealous because he was still wearing the ring Aphrodite gave him so I beat him up._ Yeah like that going to work. He flashed away shortly and I turned to my hunters.

"Bring thalia to the infirmary and patch her up. Then you girls are free to do your own things." I then flashed into Apollo's temple and went to look for perseus. I entered the same room and saw persues submerged in a pool of water in a huge aquarium. Apollo was there assessing his condition.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked softly. I felt really guilty seeing perseus in this condition.

"He's going to be alright. With this special treatment I created specifically for him why not?" he replied.

"Special? It's nothing but water. Even I can do it." I retorted to his cockiness.

"Putting perseus in a pool of water even a moron can do it. This solution is mixed with a certain amount of nectar and my healing powers infused in it because somebody has to bash him up so badly." He replied, eyeing at me.

"I'm sorry." I said, hanging my head low.

"Don't say to me. Say to him after he wakes up." He replied, shaking his head at me. Thunder rumbled from afar.

"Time for your explanation, hope you are ready." He said before flashing away. _But I am not_. I thought as I flashed away.

I flashed into the throne room and saw everyone looking at me with the same expression as last time. I quietly took my seat, constantly peeking at Poseidon, hoping he wasn't mad.

"This meeting is called for only one purpose. What happened to perseus Artemis? " Zues asked straight. For once I want him to go babbling all sorts of nonsense first.

"Wait that punk got beaten up again? What a weakling." Ares snorted.

"Weak enough to beat your ass a few years back." I countered. How dare he say such things about him? That effectively shut him up, but it didn't solve the main problem. Zues is still looking at me expectantly.

"Why don't we wait for Perseus to wake up before discussing this matter?" Hestia spoke up from her hearth. There were minor discussions between the gods.

"I suppose that is a fair point. Fine, we shall wait for Perseus to wake up." Zues bellowed, before flashing away with Hera. The other gods all flashed away, leaving me with Poseidon and Hestia.

"Niece I hope you have a good explanation for this. If not, you can prepare to find a new group of girls for your hunt." Poseidon said calmly and flashed away. I gulped at his sentence. He is only one to makes threats lightly and always honours his words.

"You did wrong perseus badly this time. The ring wasn't his fault. He threw it away but Aphrodite casted a magic that made it return to his fingers, like his riptide." Hestia said softly, still tending to the hearth.

"I… didn't know." I stammered, lost for a thought at the moment. Oh perseus.

"Let's just hope he will cover up for you again this time, but I highly doubt so." She added.

_Oh Gods._

**Sorry for the cliff hanger again, because the next part will be a time gap and it's hard to show. Again, review. I love to see your comments. Also, I need your opinion. What would you guys think if I add in a percy/aphrodite lemon at that back. There will be percy/aphrodite action at the back, but the lemon is still in considerable. Until then,bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well guys, I've seen your reviews. Almost all of you don't like the idea of percy/aphrodite lemon so there won't be, but that doesn't mean that isn't any…interactions between the both of them, but relax, it's still going to be Percy/artemis…eventually . Anyway enjoy the new chapter.**

**Artemis **

The next few days sucks. Every time I visit perseus, there will be someone there. And that someone will be giving me death glare every time, gods even my best friend Athena is giving me glares. Now I know how perseus felt every time I glared at him. I visited perseus every day, only to see him lay unconscious in his water container. I choose to visit him after my duties every day, to avoid my "family". Like every other day, I went to visit perseus after my duty. I was dead beat. I only had a few hours to rest before I have to get back to my hunters. I went to the same room and everything was same, persues is still floating lifelessly in the pool of water. Hestia had tried adding her healing powers, but it didn't speed up the healing process at all. I might have beaten him up too badly. I went up to the aquarium. I placed my hand on the container as I looked at perseus motionless body. There were still many wounds that had yet to heal. His face was less bloated and bruised then it was, but it was still bad.

"I'm sorry…" I murmured softly.

"Are you?" A voice came from behind. I turned over and saw Aphrodite glaring at me.

"What do you mean?! If I am not why would I still come and visit him?" I retorted back. I certainly don't need anyone to judge me, especially an idiot like her.

"You are just here because you felt guilty. You just want to ease the burden on your shoulder." She replied sternly.

"I AM SORRY! I-"

"ARE YOU?!" she shouted back, cutting me off immediately. "IF YOU ARE THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE HURT HIM AGAIN, BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSCIALLY!" she added.

"But-"

"YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PRIDE HE HAD TO SWALLOW TO COVER UP FOR YOU AND GO BACK OBENDIENTLY TO THE HUNT?!" she continued raging. I could only hang my head low. She is right this time.

"IT'S EVEN WORSE IF THE PERSON THAT HURT HIM REPEATEDLY IS THE ONE HE LOVES!" She finished roaring and came forward towards my direction and pushed me away from perseus.

"I don't even know why he loves you. Of all the people in the whole world he has to fall for you. You don't deserve him, not one bit." She mumbled softly, but loud enough for me to hear.

"What do you mean he loves me?" I asked, perplexed by what she said.

"Just leave already. Go back to your hunt." She said softly as she placed her hand on the glass wall. Tears were rolling down her face as she was sobbing at the sight of perseus. I took a last look at perseus before I left quietly, flashing back to my tent. I plunge straight to my bed and used my pillow to cover my head.

_Perseus likes me? Isn't he in love with that Annabeth girl? And why me?_ Normally when a guy likes me I would ignore him, or kill him if he tries anything funny. But perseus, he did nothing (yet) and I have hurt him twice. He probably hates me now.

_He hates me… Perseus hates me._ Just thinking of it shot daggers right at my heart. I begin to tear up unknowingly.

_I am sorry ._I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

"Milady, are you there?" Thalia's voice rang through the tent. I stumbled awoke, and felt the area my head was lying on was wet. I must have cried during my sleep.

"Just a minute." I called out, and went to check myself on the mirror. My eyes were blood red with all the crying. I quickly tidied up myself and went out of my tent to meet thalia.

"Milady, why are your eyes red?" It was the first thing she noticed when she looked at me. Damn it. Why must thalia always be so nosy and fishing for information.

"I didn't sleep well last night." I lied. Well, maybe not given the fact I cried during my sleep unknowingly.

"Is it because of Perseus?" she questioned on. Screw her, why must she always be right on target.

"No." I lied again, my eyes looking everywhere but her face.

"Milady, you can be honest with me. I am your lieutenant." She said softly. "And your lying skills, sucks." She whispered the last part even softer but still audible for me.

"Yes." I admitted, feeling shy for some reason. "It hurts me seeing him in such condition, and being the one who caused it hurts even more." I said. Tears were building in my eyes again. "And now all the Olympians hate me. Every time they see me they would either glare at me or simply ignore me." I said, and at this point I was already starting to shed tears.

"But I am really sorry. I saw the ring on his finger and it just.. angers me so much that I wanted to rip his head off…" I couldn't find the strength to finish my sentence. I broke down into uncontrollable weeping as I hid my face with my hands as my knee buckled, causing me to fall. Thalia pulled me in for a hug and I immediately crash my face into her chest and I wept.

"I am sorry. I really am." I said, still sobbing non-stop.

"I know you are, but you should be telling that to percy, not me. I believe you, but he's the one you need to convince." She said, tightening the hug.

"What should I do? They all practically hate me now." I wept. I felt so lost, everything before me was falling apart and I could do nothing.

"Most importantly, you need percy to accept your apology. If he does the rest of gods will follow suit." She comforted me and stroked my head.

"You think he will forgive me?" I asked thalia, pulling myself away from her and looked at her.

"It's percy we are talking about. I believe he will, but you need to show him you really meant it." She said, smiling at me. It made me smile too. If thalia believe he will, then I believe he will too. At this point, Apollo flashed in and his expressions bring good news as he looked around frantically for someone until he saw me.

"Baby sis, pecy is awake! Come quick!" he said hurriedly and flashed away in trail of golden light.

"Well, time to show him you really mean it. Bring him back Milady." thalia said, smiling broadly at me and pulled me in for another hug.

"I will. I promise." I said and immediately flashed to Perseus's ward. Upon arrival, I saw perseus swimming happily in his little aquarium of his. Seeing him so happy made me happy too. I smiled at his actions. He looked so at ease, so relaxed. A whole group of god was in front looking at perseus, all beaming and waving their hands at him. I found myself staring at perseus's body as he swam around, that is until his eyes caught mine. He froze on the spot and stared blankly in my direction. My fingers began to fiddle as I bit my lower lip in nervousness. _What will he say to me? Will he forgive me?_ Picking on, the gods all turned around and when they realised it was me, and things got a little tense.

"Why are you here artemis? Coming to check if my son is died?" Poseidon snorted at me.

"Just go away artemis. Haven't you hurt him enough?" Aphrodite hissed at me. I ignored all those words and disdain looks, my focus was on perseus as my eyes were still locked with his. His face was blank. His eyes were dull, filled with hurt. I wanted to speak, but there was a lump on my throat. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't bring myself to speak. My connection ended when I was roughly shoved onto the floor.

"Are you deaf? Leave now or we are going to make you." Aphrodite roared at me.

"I.. I didn't mean it." It was all that I could come up with, still on the floor, looking down at my fingers.

"One sentence "I didn't mean it" is going to solve it? Shall I go beat up your hunters and say I didn't mean it? Does it work that way?" She continued shouting at me. I was on the verge of breaking down. My eyes were swelling up with tears, anymore and my tear duct is going to burst open. I stood up slowly, still keeping my head low.

"I'm sorry. I really am." I said softly. There was a sudden loud thud, probably Poseidon summoning his trident to make me leave. I turned around immediately and decided to leave quickly.

"Wait…" A weak breathless voice came from behind.

**Percy**

As I slowly regained my conscious, the first thing I realised was that I was in a pool of water, a really large pool of water. The water felt different, it was more soothing than normal. I tilt my head and saw Apollo grinning at me, giving me two thumbs up. I returned with my own and he immediately changed his hand sign and asked me to wait. He flashed away, leaving me alone. I begin to stretch my limbs. Everything felt fine. I felt rejuvenated as I begin to swim around in the water. Apollo returned shortly, still smiling broadly at me. My father came in next also smiled at me.

_How are you felling son? _He said to me in my head,

_I'm feeling great dad. And how come you can speak to me through my head?_

_You are my son, of course I can connect with you telepathically. How do you think I can listen to your plead and request for help?_ Okay… I didn't notice that. Aphrodite came in next, in her more mature form. She beamed at me and waved her hands at me. I smiled back and waved back at her. The rest slowly came in. There were Hermes, my mom Hestia, Hera and even Athena. They were all smiling at me and waving their hands. I couldn't help but smile back. I didn't expect so many of them to care so much for me. I begin to swim around so show them that I'm alright. I was swimming around until I saw a familiar twelve year old girl standing alone at the back of the crowd, looking at me. I immediately stopped in my track. I looked back at her. Seeing her caused me to think back to the day back at the arena. I still couldn't fathom the reasons behind her reaction. My body shivered a little. Now, I am slightly scared of her. Her actions are totally unpredictable. She could nice and welcome me back and helped me moved the clothing to the river bank for me, and the next moment she could go all rage mode and punch and stab me. The gods all turned and faced her. I couldn't see their expression but I am certain that my father and aphrodite were most pissed with her. I looked back at Artemis, who was still staring at me for some reasons, that is until Aphrodite got so mad and shoved her to the floor.

_NO!_

I screamed in my head as I pressed myself against the glass wall. Aphrodite still continued to scold her. I looked at Artemis, who kept her head low in hurts, seeing her in such state. I could literally feel her pain within me. I need to stop this. She didn't need to suffer such pain. Every second the pain grows more and more. I swam towards the surface and flipped myself over the edge, earning myself a hard fall onto the floor. All those vigour and energy I had vanished instantly I left the pool. I tried pushing myself up, only to fall back after a lifting myself for a few seconds. There just wasn't even strength within me. The gods were too focused on the scene in front to help me. I felt my vision beginning to darken. With my last ounce of strength,

"Wait…" I muttered, before my vision turned into darkness.

**Artemis**

"Wait…" A weak breathless voice came from behind. I turned around and saw perseus fainted on the floor.

"PERCY!" I shouted from instinct and immediately shoved Aphrodite aside and rushed to percy's side. I pushed the rest of them away and cradled percy close to me as I stroked his head.

"Percy, don't die please. I'm sorry. Just come back, please! I will do anything you ask. Just don't leave me." I pleaded. Tears exploded from my eyes as they flowed down my face like streams of water.

"APOLLO YOU IDIOT DO SOMETHING ALREADY!" I blasted at my idiot brother, who was just standing at the side line.

"Put him back into the aquarium. He only had the energy to move be-"I ignored the rest and throw persues up, back into the pool of water. Water splashed out as he plunged straight into the water. His still motionless body slowly sink to the bottom. I went towards the glass wall, placing my hands on it, and looked at percy helplessly.

"APOLLO IT'S NOT WORKING!" I tapped profusely at the glass wall. It hurts me so badly seeing him in such state

"JUST BE PATIENT AND WAIT!" Apollo shouted back at me. I looked at percy desperately, scanning him for any movement. A minute has passed, still no movement. It clearly isn't working. I turned around, tears still flowing down my face as I charged at Apollo in rage.

"DO…SOMETHING…NOW!" I gritted my teeth and choked him with my hand.

"lo-lo-look." He said chokingly, pointing his finger at percy. I dropped him immediately and spurned around immediately and looked at percy. HIS FINGERS IS MOVING! I rushed back to percy and took a closer look. IT IS IT IS!

"HE'S MOVING!" I shouted. Knowing that he was still alive, all those sudden surge of energy begin to dispel as I crashed to the floor. My eyelids begin to feel heavy as they began to fall. I closed my eyes in bliss, with a broad smile creeping up my face.

"Umm Artemis?" Athena's voice sounded. _OH RIGHT, THE REST OF THEM ARE STILL HERE! _I got up quickly, trying hard to hide my blush as all of them were looking blankly at me.

"Uh yes?" I said as casually as possible.

"Oh nothing much. Maybe just the fact that you suddenly got so concerned with percy after you beat up him so badly." Hermes rolled his eyes. I blushed even harder at his comment.

"Of course I am concerned. if he die uh Poseidon will kill my hunters. How can I not be concerned?" I lied, trying to cover up. I didn't know what came over me either. When I saw perseus faint my natural instinct was to run up to him and help him. The idea of losing him literally eats me up.

"Arty, are you in love with him?" Aphrodite said, smirking at me.

"SIS YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH PERCY?!" Apollo shot up from his "injury", looking at me with rage

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM APHRODITE! EVEN AN IDIOT LIKE YOU CANT BE THAT STUPID." I denied immediately. _I'm not in love with him...or am i?_ the two of them was looking are me unblinkingly. I began to bit my lip as I tried to avoid their stare.

"All relationship starts with denial." Aphrodite said to me.

"Aphrodite I am NOT in love with perseus. Use your own powers and find out for yourself." I snorted back at her. I was also curious with the last part though.

"Really? Then why did you call him percy instead of perseus back then? Huh?" Aphrodite pressed on, raising an eyebrow at me.

"That because i…i…" I couldn't find an answer to that. Maybe I really am in love with persues.

"Hey ladies stop quarrelling. Percy is waking up." Poseidon said, changing the topic instantly. _Oh thank Poseidon. _I looked back at persues, who was moving his body as he slowly regain consciousness. Slowly, he was able to swim around like he was just now. He tried to say something, but all I could hear was air bubble popping at the surface.

"Percy." Apollo said, pointing to the surface of the water. He immediately swam up, placing his head above the water.

"Hi guys. How are you doing?" Was his first comment. I shook my head at his attitude, while the rest were all face palming. It's amazing how he can still be so relaxed when he just had a near brush with death. I changed into my godly size and gave him one knock on his head.

"Ow." he whined. "What was that for?" He made a fake glare at me, rubbing his head like a child. I smiled innocently at him and morphed back to human size.

"Now that percy is awake again, we need to focus on the main problem at hand. Artemis can you tell us what happened to my son that injured him so badly?" Poseidon asked. Everyone's attention is now focused on me again. I found myself back in the same spot, pure nervousness. My hands start to fiddle with each other again as I bit my lower lip so hard that I could almost taste ichor.

"Umm… can I talk to perseus in private first? Please?" I looked up slightly to see their expressions. Most were fine with it, except for Poseidon and Aphrodite.

"I don't really like the idea of you with my son alone. But if percy is fine with it, then I am fine with it too." Poseidon said. He may be stubborn at times, all the time if according to Athena, but he always has a soft spot for his children, especially perseus. I looked up higher and took a peek at perseus, who grinned at me and gave a wink. My head shot down immediately as I felt myself blushing hard. My lip is practically bitten so badly it's probably covered with ichor.

"It's fine with me dad." Perseus told his father. I was still looking down, refusing to look to him. He's probably laughing at my current expression.

"NO!" Aphrodite shouted from the back and stomped her heels.

"I WILL NOT LET HER STAY WITH PERCY ALONE, NOT EVEN ONE SECOND!" she raged at me, pointing her fingers at me.

"SHE WILL JUST HURT HIM AND FORCE HIM TO LIE FOR HER! YOU-"

"YOU WHAT? I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SLUT THAT WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH PERSEUS ONLY. IT'S FOR HIM TO DECIDE, NOT YOU BITCH SO SHUT UP!" I hissed back at her.

"Percy, help me." She whined at persues, giving him that stupid puppy eyes. _Perseus Jackson, if you even think about helping her you are dead._

"Aphrodite, it's ok. I don't think she will dare to hurt me with all the rest of the other Olympian gods nearby."

"Fine, but I am only giving you two 5mins." She said in a huff and flashed away. The rest of the gods flashed away too, leaving me with perseus. He kept looking at me, which made me feel so minute and shy.

"Umm Lady Artemis? What do you want to talk about?" he said, with traces of fear within his words. He must really fear me. He's now addressing me as Lady Artemis. It bites.

"I uh hope that you could uh… tell a lie for me?" I managed to stutter out. I looked at him warily. He seemed to be in some deep thought or sort.

"Uh…" He said, scratching the back of his head as I look at his pondering face. His eyebrow knitted together and that frown on face- he makes me blush so hard.

"Please?" I said, dragging the word out as I look at him with puppy eyes. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this._ His face became more distorted as he swept his hair back with his hands in frustration.

"Can you at least tell me why you beat me up?" he questioned.

"Um…" I looked away shyly from his question. _How am I supposed to tell him? Oh it's nothing much, I saw Aphrodite's ring on your finger and got jealous that you still think of her? _If truth be told, whatever I stood by all this millennia would be for naught. Artemis the chaste, who hated male with all her heart, fell in love with a male. What would become of my rule? How would my hunters view me? Their leader can't even keep her own words, why should they too?

"Umm, Lady Artemis?" Perseus's voice rang through my head, knocking me back to Olympus.

"Huh? Oh uh… Can I keep this a secret? For now?" I asked timidly. The odds of him saying yes were practically zero, but I have to try it._ Please say yes_

"Lady Artemis." He said, and I looked up at him, his expressions showed nothing.

"Do you hate me?" He asked sadly. His words ran through my chest like an arrow. _He thinks I hate him… _

"NO, I DON'T HATE YOU AT ALL. I SWEAR BY THE STYX THAT I DON'T HATE YOU." I said without a second thought. I would never hate him…_Wait, what if he thinks I like him?_

"What I meant is I don't have any grudge against you." I added quickly.

"Then why? Why can't you tell me? I swear I won't tell anyone unless you allow." He asked back.

"it's not that I don't trust you perseus, but… it's complicated." I replied, trying to avoid looking at the sadness in his eyes. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but it was cut short when Aphrodite flashed in abruptly

"5mins is up." She said happily. For once, thank Aphrodite. The gods flashed in shortly.

"So percy, what did that woman beat you up, tell us so we can punish her." Aphrodite asked perseus eagerly. I also looked at perseus eagerly. We didn't exactly come in conclusion an answer.

"Artemis beat me up-" He said without any hesitation. _Oh gods_.

"I KNEW IT. ARTEMIS YOU BITCH. I'M GOING TO TELL ZUES RIGHT NOW!" Aphrodite screamed at me. The rest of the gods were also glaring at me. I looked down in shame. I deserve what is going to come to me, I did beat him up.

"Can I finish?" Persues spoke up. I looked at his, puzzled. What else is there to add? How badly I beat him up?" Everyone's attention is now turned to him

"Artemis did beat me up, but it's in a sparring exercise. She wanted to test my ability so we sparred and in the heat of battle, she might have accidentally used her powers and injured me in the process." He finished, and I immediately heaved a sigh of relief. It was like the weight of the sky was once lifted off my back again.

"But you are so badly injured when Apollo brought you here. Don't lie perseus, we are here to protect you from that… bitch." Aphrodite spat at the last word. At this point, her words didn't matter to me. I suddenly felt scared again. Pereus is a horrible liar, and with my brother here to test it, there was no way he could get out of it.

"Well, there was followed up attacks." He said casually. I looked at my brother, who seemed to be nodding his head.

"He's telling the truth." Apollo said. It didn't matter if he decided to cover up for me, or the fact that it is the truth. I felt relieved. My muscles relaxed, while Aphrodite was fuming mad and glaring at me.

"Don't relax so fast artemis, remember what you said when perseus fainted?" She smirked at me. Oh crap. She turned towards perseus, with evil in her face.

"Percy, Artemis said she would do ANYTHING to get you back. And now you are back. Artemis has to do ANYTHING for you." She said. I looked back at perseus with fear. _What is he going to do? He's definitely going to ask for the reason, or worse. _He was tapping his chin, thinking hard, which made me even more nervous and scared.

"Make her kiss a random male, or better yet get her to break her damn oath! Yes that will be awesome." Aphrodite squealed, still throwing in stupid suggestions along the line of sexual.

"That sounds good; I think it will loosen her up." Hermes added. _Not you too._ I looked at perseus nervously._ What is he going to make me do? He's definitely going to humiliate me badly or listen to that damn slut._

"I-" persues opened his mouth. _Oh gods please be _merciful_ on me._

"Want-"Want_ me to kiss him? Or even sleep with him?_

"Her to-"be_ his sex partner? Or even be his wife? There were no restrictions, I did say anything._

"Be my-"ok_ I'm screwed. With that sly look on his face, I think he's going with Aphrodite's suggestion._ Aphrodite was practically jumping up and down, squealing like a little girl.

"Slave for the rest of the week." He finished.

"What?!" Aphrodite and I replied instantly. While she was angry at his answer, I was slightly happier about it. _But be his slave? For the rest of the week?_ I don't think I'm going to like it either.

"Yup, you heard me. I want Lady Artemis to be my slave for the rest of the week." He said, with a smirk on face when he looked at me. _But it's only Tuesday, that means I have to be his slave for 6 days._

"But I have to tend to my hunters. I can't stay here for the next 6 days" I reasoned, hopefully he will change his request.

"Well percy should be able to be discharged the next day. So you will be here for a day only." Apollo added. I shot a glare at him, only to be returned with an innocent smile on his face.

"But percy, why just a slave? You could ask for so much more. I can help you think of a better one." Hermes asked. _Why do all of them want to bully me so badly? _

"I think it's a good enough punishment for someone so prideful like Lady Artemis." He replied. I instantly relaxed, if he had Hermes to help him… Let's just say I would even consider Aphrodite's suggestion.

"Percy, you meant as a sex slave right?" Aphrodite asked hopefully. I glared at perseus. _Don't even think about it._ He looked back at me, with a fake considering look on his face.

"Mayyyyybe." He said casually. _Argh! He is so going to pay for this after this week._

"Well, now that everything is settled. Why don't we leave Arty to percy? I believe he has many plans to have his fun with her. Percy if you need anything just ask, I am sure I have something that will fit your requirements." Aphrodite said.

"Oh and if you want, I could even come and help you." She added, with a sultry look on her face.

"Percy we will tell Zeus for you. Have fun." Hera finished, and they all flashed away. I looked at perseus, what is he going to get me to do.

"Arty huh?" he said mischievously. _Oh great, another one want to call me by that name._ _Well, at least is better than calling me Lady Artemis._

"What do you want perseus." I said with gritted teeth. How am I going to last for the rest of the week?

"Hmm… Since you are my slave, I am your master then. So, for starters, call me master." He said playfully.

"Ma-master." I spat at the word.

"Master who?" He asked back. _Idiot annoying boy!_

"Master perseus" I replied, holding back my impulse to kill him right now.

"Percy." he corrected.

"Master percy, happy?" I shoot back at him. _He is getting on my NERVES!_

"Aww why the long face Arty? We still have like 6 days to go. And the rest is going to at the hunt. I wonder how would the hunters react when they see you listening to my every word." He said happily.

"Yes, master Percy." I somehow managed to put up a fake smile and smiled at him.

"Now, get me some food. Go get my mom Hestia to make them, I don't trust your cooking." He said, smiling broadly at me. I flashed away shortly and returned with the food made by Hestia. Thank gods she didn't make it hard for me to get them.

"Here's your food, master percy." I spat.

"Took you long enough, now come feed me." He said and leaned against the edge, opening his mouth wide.

"Don't push it perseus." I tightened my grip on the plate of food.

"Do I have to remind you who caused me to end up here?" he smirked at me. I summoned a huge platform in front of the glass panel and got up. I was summoned another chair and sat on it. Now my height is roughly the same to his. He opened his mouth again and I spoon fed him.

"Mm… it does taste like how mother makes them." he said as he munched on his food. I continued to feed him, although I am tempted to flip the whole plate of food onto his face. I finally finished feeding him.

"Do I have to wipe your mouth for you, MASTER percy?" I said sarcastically.

"That's a good suggestion. Ok sure." He replied. _WHAT?_

"You can't be serious. I was only joking." I asked back.

"I'm serious, now wipe my mouth. Thanks, Arty." He smiled at me. I sighed. _Me and my big mouth. _I materialized a piece of napkin and wiped his mouth. _Pure… disgusting._

"You know what; I think I will go a little easier on you. You don't have to call me master percy, just percy will do. Now, message my back for me." he turned over and bent slightly forward. _How is this making thing easier for me? Sigh_

_This is going to be a loooooong week._

**I will stop here, let you guys think about what percy will and can make her do for the rest of the week. Maybe you can post some idea I might consider using. If not, I will just stick the original plan. Nonetheless, review and tell me about what you think about this chapter overall. Till then, bye **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys I'm back. I'm having exams lately so not much time to write. Anyway sorry to pop some of your bubbles but there won't be any Percy/artemis lemon so soon, not like she would agree to it, she would rather go to zeus than that don't you think?**

**Artemis**

"Arty, what are you thinking?" Perseus asked.

"Huh?" I was pulled back from my train of thoughts.

….Flashback…

"Now, message my back for me." he turned over and bent slightly forward.

"You want me to use my hands, to message your back? MY HANDS?!" I shot up from my sit and glared at him.

"Hey it's just messaging my back. It's not like its anything immoral right." He retorted.

"NO. I WILL NOT DIRTY MY HANDS TO MESSAGE YOUR BACK!" I flared up.

"Shall I call aphrodite or hermes here to think of another thing for you to do? Or maybe I should report to my father, like how you always threatened me?" he countered and turned over to face me. I took an accidental look at his chest and immediately blushed hard. He has a body like those models aphrodite always show me, to get me horny and break my oath. But with perseus, I felt shy.

"Fine, just turn over." I said quickly, hopefully he didn't notice my blush. I returned to my seat and placed my hand on his shoulder. It's so broad and warm as my hand came in contact with shoulder. My hands placed lightly on his shoulder as I relinquish the warmth feeling surging through my hands. It felt so great, yet so wrong.

"I'm waiting." He spoke up. I slowly knead his shoulder in circular motion, making him giving out a slight moan.

"Ah, it feels so good." He moaned. _Oh my gods that sounds so wrong._

"I didn't know you are so good at this. Maybe I should get you to do this every day." He moaned softly. I increased my strength, planning to make him beg me for mercy. Instead, his neck arc backwards as he let out another moan of pleasure.

"Oh gods that's it, keep it going." He moaned, so much for my plan. But seeing him enjoying himself, I decided to continue for a while more. As I kneed, my hands would keep on moving forward without me consent.

_Oh I want to touch those rock hard chests SOOOOO MUCH! _My hand seemed to complain to me as they moved forward again. I really want to trail my hand down. I want to feel those chests so much. Naturally, my mind argued with my hands as my hands trail forward and backward.

"Arty, what are you thinking?" Perseus asked out of the blue

…. flashback end….

"Huh?" I was pulled back from my train of thoughts.

"I asked you, what is on your mind right now." he repeated. _What's on my mind? HOW HARD I AM TRYING TO STOP MYSELF FROM MOLESTING YOUR CHEST._

"Why would I tell you what's on my mind? Who do you think you are?" I shoot back at him.

"Jeez no need to get so antsy, just trying to start a conversation. You having your period or… OW OW OW OK I'M SORRY STOP." I immediately used my godly strength and pressed on his shoulder. He struggled out of my grip and turned around and glared at me, but the only I noticed was his chest, causing me to blush hard.

"I'm just trying to lighten up the mood only, no need to get so physical." He whined and looked at his shoulder as he messaged his shoulder.

"Didn't your mother tell you never to talk about a woman's period?" I said sternly

"Come here. Let me message it for you." I added quickly and pulled him back, flipping him around quickly so he wouldn't notice my blush.

"No, neither my mother or my female friends told me that because they were never as antsy like you." He whined, or moaned as I messaged his shoulder.

"Well now I am telling you: Don't ever talk about a woman's period. It's a sensitive issue, even among girls." I replied him, as he continued to enjoy the message I am giving him.

"So?" he asked.

"So what?" I asked back.

"What's on your mind, stupid." He said, and I could swear he is rolling his eye.

"If you must know, I am thinking about how to get back at you when the week ends." I lied, partially. I was thinking about what to do to him to get back at him.

"Hey, all I'm asking is for a message. You've been asking me to do ALL your hunter's chores for them. Who's more unfair here." He reposted. Well, that's true.

"I'm only getting you to do them so the hunters will hate you lesser ok. If you are not happy then don't do them, see what the hunters do to you then." I snorted at him.

"I don't know. What else can they do to me? They already pranked me bad enough, made the pile of clothing even bigger and more arrows to sharpen." He said sadly. _Oh crap, I shouldn't have talk about this._

"Have they hanged you by the rope and laugh at you?" I said slyly, hoping he would get the joke.

"They did hang me, but they didn't laugh at me." He replied, with traces of happiness in it.

"That's unlike them. Once, they even beat the person up." I said thoughtfully. _Was it just a playful prank? They accepted him already?_

"That is because I burnt their shoes. So technically I was the one laughing." He chuckled.

"OH. So that's why they were so gloomy that day." We both laughed, until she pressed hard on my shoulder again.

"Don't do that again. Just let them have their fun for a while. Shortly, they will accept you and be friends with you." I reprimanded him.

"Yeah yeah maybe in 10 years' time." He waved it off. Silence falls in as I continued kneading his shoulder. After a while,

"Persues, my hands are tired. Can I stop? Please?" I asked as I felt the last ounce of strength fading from my hand. There was no reply from him.

"Perseus?" I asked.I tapped his shoulder lightly, but he was still motionless.

"Perseus? Are you there?" I begin to ask worryingly. _He didn't faint again, did he?_ I was going to call Apollo, until I hear a snore coming out of him. I relaxed instantly.

"Stupid boy." I muttered under my breath. I summoned a pillow and placed it on the edge, before laying perseus down on it.

"Sleep well, percy." I whispered softly. He looked so peaceful when he sleeps, and he drools a lot. I found myself staring at his face. I could imagine his cocky yet breathe taking grin on his face when he smile. I found myself blushing again. _Oh gods how many times do I have to blush because of him? _I find myself licking my lips as I continued staring at his face.

"Handsome, isn't he." A sultry voice came from the back. I turned over and saw Aphrodite leaning against the door. Her posture was like a full embodiment of a slut. Her back is arced backward, pressing her chest forward while showing her curves. Seeing her makes me think of the time back in the bedroom. I walked up calmly to her, not wanting to wake perseus up.

"Not here, Perseus is sleeping." I said and dragged her out of the room.

"Hey, hands off me. You are dirtying my clothing." She pulled out of my grip and dust herself off once we were outside."

"What are you doing here Aphrodite?" I demanded. As usual, she is in her own world as she took out her pocket mirror and checked her makeup.

"If you must know," she said while looking at her eyes in the mirror "I'm here to visit my sweetheart-."

"He's not your sweetheart woman." I hissed at her. _He's mine!...wait what?_

"Someone's getting possessive I see." She smirked at me and closed her pocket mirror.

"But let me tell you something. I'm not going to just roll over and let you have him. He's mine!" she hissed back at me. That got my enraged as I materialized my hunting knife and pinned her against the wall.

"YOU ARE NOT CORUPPTING THE ONLY MAN ON THIS WORLD!" I raged at her, pressing my knife against her throat. However, it didn't fathom her at all.

"You just want to corrupt him yourself. Face it Artemis, you just want him for yourself." She said calmly. I tightened my grip, ready to plunge my knife through her throat.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" Apollo shouted from behind and pulled me away from that slut.

"LET ME GO APOLLO! OR I WILL KILL YOU TOO." I bellowed and tried to break free of his hold.

"Aphrodite, leave now!" Apollo ordered, and aphrodite flashed away quickly. I struggled and finally broke free of his hold, and I turned and scowled at him.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY DID YOU STOP ME FROM KILLING THAT BITCH?!" I flared at him.

"Lil sis this is just your jealousy speaking-"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS! WHY DO ALL OF YOU THINK I AM IN LOVE WITH PERSEUS!" I shrieked and flashed away, back to my tent.

**Percy**

When Artemis messaged me, it…felt…AWESOME. First off, her skills were great, or maybe it's just my shoulder being super sore that any form of message felt great I don't know. Secondly, and I think is the main reason why, is because Artemis is the one messaging me. It felt great taking my revenge on her. Oh her reactions when I told her to message my back.

"_You want me to use my hands, to message your back? MY HANDS?!"_

Just thinking back makes me smile. She looked kind of cute when she angry, but I am not going to tell her that. Also not forgetting the moment when she first came in contact with me, her delicate hands touching lightly on my shoulder. I could literally feel her shyness, which made her even more attractive. We then had a normal conversation, like normal human to human kind, not the you-are-my-slave kind of talk. It was interesting, and she finally admitted that she got me to do those chores to build up my relationship with the hunters, unknowingly or not. Slowly, I began to felt tired. The soothing water, and Artemis's message, made me so comfortable that I slowly closed my eyes in relaxations…

"YOU ARE NOT CORUPPTING THE ONLY MAN ON THIS WORLD!" Artemis voice raged through as I jerked awake all of a sudden. Now what is her problem now? I got up and noticed that I was lying on a pillow. I wonder who put it there for me. I also realized that Artemis wasn't in the room anymore, probably gone after I fell asleep.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" I heard Apollo raised voice from outside. Ok, so Artemis was arguing with someone.

"LET ME GO APOLLO! OR I WILL KILL YOU TOO." Artemis continued raging. So Artemis is pissed, really pissed off. There will conversations in between, but it was too soft for me to hear. Apollo came in shortly, and noticed that I was awake the whole time

"I guessed you heard everything?" He asked as he walked towards me.

"All I could hear was you and Artemis shouting. So far all I know is Artemis arguing with someone about this "man" that got you mad." I answered honestly. There was no reason to lie anyway. Apollo just shakes his head as he begins to check on me. _What did I say wrong this time?_

"You are such an idiot percy. Just so you know that "man" is you. And why I got mad, is because they were arguing in my temple that's all." He said.

"Huh? Why would Artemis say I am the only man on this world?" I asked back, totally confused. Apollo just face palmed.

"Being called a man by my lil sis is a big feat for your information. She usually address guys as male or boy." He answered

"So? What does that mean?" I question further, still not following what he is saying.

"She is totally smitten by you, you moron. It doesn't take Athena to figure that out." He put it in literal terms.

"Which begs the question: What is your reaction to it?" he asked back.

"I… honestly don't know. I didn't expect her to like a male, let alone me. She's known throughout as a man-hating goddess for a reason. But what is your reaction? Last I known, you are the one who killed Artemis's love Orion" I replied. _Artemis likes me? Like like-like me? OH GODS I WANT TO TELL HER I FEEL THE SAME TOO!_

"First of all, SHE was the one who shot the arrow, not me. Secondly, Artemis didn't love him at all, but-"

"ARTEMIS DIDN'T LOVE HIM?!" I pushed myself against the edge, hoping, or floating, up and down._ Oh my gods this is great news, maybe I do stand a chance to be with Artemis._

"Chill down lover boy. You still have to go through me, Athena and finally Zeus if you want to date my baby sister." He smirked at me, and I felt myself blushing.

"Wh-who said anything about dating Artemis, Who even said I like her?" I stammered, only to see Apollo smirking even more.

"Sure cuz. You think I didn't know you asking her to feed you and message you? Or the fact you called her Arty when the both of you are alone?" Apollo said, and smiled at me innocently.

"Ho-how did you know? I asked back shyly.

"This is my temple percy. I know exactly what is going on here. And aphrodite's nagging about how your love for her is growing stronger every day." He chuckled, making me feel even more embarrassed.

"Admit it percy. You fallen for her." he smirked at me.

"Ok maybe I have some stirring-"

"Stirring?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ok I may have a crush-"

"May? Last chance percy. If not I might accidentally tell her about it." He gave his "final warning".

"Fine, I've fallen in love with her. Happy?" I gritted my teeth and shoot back at him.

"Happy? That depends on whether I agree to it or not." He said seriously, all forms of jokes and laid back attitude gone.

"Then are you going to let it be? Or you going to kill me too." I said timidly and pulled back from the edge. If Apollo disagree and decides to kill me…Well, it wouldn't take more than a second.

"For now, I am still fine with it. But we don't even know if little arty is going to admit it, let alone accept you." He said calmly.

"That's sure is helpful." I said back sarcastically

"At least I'm agreeing with it. I will warn you first perseus Jackson, if you even hurt her one bit, I am going to shoot you down without hesitation." He said sternly.

"More like the other way. I haven't even date her yet and I've landed here twice." I joked lightly.

"Well that's because you are blind. She literally has the phrase " I am in love with percy" written all over her face, only an idiot like you can't tell." He chuckled.

"But I am not her boyfriend or anything, yet. She doesn't have the rights to meddle with my personal life." I protested. If Artemis is already this possessive before I am with her, what will happen when I am actually with her?

"So confident of yourself eh percy?" he smirked at him, causing me to feel slightly shy.

"Percy you have to understand. This is the first time Artemis has fallen for a male. This whole concept of jealousy is new to her. She doesn't know how to react to those feelings-"

"So she has to beat me up?" I asked back.

"Well, that is the first thing that come to someone's mind when he/she is jealous." He shrugged.

"Give it time percy. Like Aphrodite always says, love needs time to grow." He advised me. _Should I even be taking love advice from Apollo?_

"I heard that perseus. We gods can read people's mind you know." He scolded me, causing me to blush slighty.

"Just let things take its course. If the Fates allow it, it will happen eventually. Now just rest well, you still have about 5 days to have your fun with my sis? Oh and you can leave tomorrow morning this things turn out well" he grinned at me. Right after he said the word 'rest', I felt tired again. My eye lid felt heavy again as my head begin to drop.

"Apollo, do me a favour and wake me before you leave for your duties." I said tiredly as I begin to close my eyes. The last thing I heard was Apollo saying ok.

… Time pass…

"Oh cuz, wake up." Apollo's voice sounded through my head as I woke up sleepily.

"Huh? Is it sun rise already?" I asked sleepily. It felt like I barely slept for a few hours.

"Yeah. When you slept it was already like 3am?" he said casually.

"Then how come you are not tired at all." I asked back, still barely keeping my eyes open.

"I'm the sun god percy. I do my work in the day and I can party all night long without feeling tired at all. If I want I could always get someone to ride it for me if I am really tired. Anyway I got to go, the sun isn't going to rise itself you know. You are free to leave anytime." He finished it in a hurry and flashed away. I slowly got out of my miniature aquarium, thankfully Artemis's little platform is still there. Once I got out, it took a sit at the steps to see if my energy will abandon again. After sitting there for a minute or two, I still feel great.

_Time to have my fun_. I materialized a water portal that links me directly into Artemis's tent. I see how she like being jerked awake so early in the morning. I stepped into the portal and appeared in Artemis's tent. Wow! I stared in admiration at her tent. It was beautifully decorated. Everything was made of sliver (what a surprise), but the designs was exquisite. Her sliver hunting bow hung proudly right in view of the entrance, with her hunting knifes beside it, and there was also a pair of sliver swords hanging above her bed? I didn't know she uses sword too. The celling was even painted like the clear night sky, with the moon and the constellations.

"Woah." I said, amazed by the flawless designs. How come my tent wasn't as nice as this? Right after I spoke, Artemis began to stir. It was then I took notice of her. She still looked so beautiful when she is asleep, and is she hugging a bolster? I didn't know Artemis, the fiercest and independent woman I have seen, needs to hug a bolster when she sleeps. Oh my gods this is hilarious, I need to snap a picture of it and blackmail her.

"Huh? Who dares to enter my tent without my permission?" She asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. _Oh crap oh crap oh crap._ I looked around, trying to find a place to hide. I couldn't just run out, the hunters will kill me for sneaking into their mistress's tent.

"Perseus?" She squinted her eyes and look at my direction._ Oh great, I'm dead._

"Uh, hi?" I said sheepishly.

"PERSUES! WHY ARE YOU DOING IN MY TENT!" she suddenly flared up and threw everything she got grab hold of, which includes her pillow, bolster, some vases beside her bed and the pair of swords hanging above her bed. I knocked off most of them, except the swords of course, I had to dodge them. Right after I rolled over from the hurling sword, I was pinned against the wall by Artemis, who held me by the throat.

"Perseus Jackson! How dare you sneak into my tent without my permission." She hissed at me, but nothing could be registered in my mind now as I looked at Artemis in her nightgown. It was a simple sliver nightgown dress that revealed about half her thighs. It was also a low cut that showed her cleavage as I stared at her. I didn't expect her to dress so little even in her bedroom. Sensing what I was looking at, she quickly pulled back and covered herself with her blanket.

"PERSUES JACKSON YOU PERV!" She screamed at me. _Ok, no pressure, but I need to think of a good excuse now before she turn me into a jackalope again, or her hunters stomp in and kill me._

"You could enter my tent without my permission when I was your uh slave. So same thing, I can enter yours when you are my slave." I made it up quickly. Yeah that sounds like an excuse worthy of Hermes.

"Yeah but I'm a female. You can't just barge into a girl's room without permission." She complained, But I could sense she also finding an excuse to kill me.

"Then why you can enter my tent without my permission?" I countered back.

"Well that's because you are a male." She retorted easily. Well, that's true. But like my mom says, everything changes when you a demigod. Our normal is insane in mortal's dictionary.

"What happened to men and women being equal?" I shoot back. Ah, that's a good counter. She tried to come out with a counter argument, but her expressions sold her out.

"Milady!" Thalia's voice came from outside the tent as she barged into the tent, with her bow and ready to fire at the intruder.

"Percy? Why are you doing in milady's tent?" she looked between me and Artemis constantly, until she suddenly drop her bow and shot a bolt of electricity at me.

"HOW DARE YOU VIOLATE MILADY! PERSEUS I THOUGHT YOU WERE A RESPECTABLE MAN!" She screamed at me as she then pinned me on the wall, with her hunting knifes in her hand.

"Ask Ar-Artemis." I choked out as her hand gripped around my throat tightly. She took a look at Artemis.

"He didn't do anything to me." Artemis said straight to thalia. Only then she released her hold on my neck.

"Jeez pinecone face. You've know me for so long and this how you see me?" I said, trying to sound as hurt as possible.

"Well, that situation just now. It looked like you just violated her and given how beautiful she is and… Ah I am sorry happy?" She said, her face red from embarrassment.

"But why are you doing in Artemis's tent? We could hear her rage from outside." Thalia asked

"Uh I sort of forget to knock when I came in?" I lied. She looked back at Artemis, who nodded in agreement.

"Well just don't do it next time. If it was some other hunters who came in I think you are dead already. Now come on, the chores are waiting for you. And don't say I didn't warn you, there are a lot today because we know you are coming back." She smiled at me innocently.

"Yeah ok I will be right there. I need to tell Artemis something first." I said quickly and sent her off, before I looked back at Artemis, who still covered herself with her blanket.

"Heard that arty? There is A LOT of chores to do today. And guess who's doing it?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah yeah I know. But can you not call me Arty in front of my hunters?" She asked back

"If you don't call me perseus anymore. It makes me feel old." I answered back.

"We'll see, now can you leave and let me change?" She hissed at me and I quickly left the tent and have a look around. Everything was the same; my tent is still there at the outskirt of the camp. I went towards the riverside where I always do my chores and saw Artemis washing the clothes. The sun was shining brightly. Even just standing there, I was sweating profusely. I looked at Artemis, who seemed to be having a hard time washing the clothing with the washboard as she kept wiping the sweat off her forehead. For some reason, I didn't feel happy like I thought I would. On the contrary, I felt sad.

"Why the long face perseus? Care to share?" A little girl's voice came from behind. I turned over and saw Hestia in her 8-year old form, smiling broadly at me.

"I think you could've guessed it. It's Artemis…." I said sadly, as I took another at her. She looked like she could get a heat stroke and just faint.

"I know the problem. But I wish to hear about what your thoughts about it." She took a sit beside me, and summoned the hearth of fire in front of her. It wasn't the usual warm orange red fire I've seen most of the time. The fire was blue this time.

"The hearth is able to show one's emotion. Like you fire powers, it changes with emotion. Right before you, the fire is blue. It shows the sadness that is growing within you." She said calmly as she stroked the fire gently.

"I thought I would be happy, seeing Artemis having difficulties with the chores. When I was doing it in the past, I could imagine her doing it and it would actually cheers me up. But seeing in reality, I feel the total opposite." I admitted dejectedly. The blue fire grew stronger; probably from the extra sadness I must be fuelling it right now.

"For one thing, reality is always different from imaginations. You never how you will truly feel when it actually happens before you." She consoled me.

"I don't understand. She could easily use her godly powers to do everything. She didn't have to suffer all this." I asked. Truly, I didn't say she wasn't allowed to use her powers to help herself.

"She wants to honour her words perseus. She knows that she had hurt you twice and she knows that you may not trust her completely. By doing this, she is trying to tell you that she is truly sorry and wishes to regain your trust. Using her powers to do so will simply make you think that she is doing so only because she couldn't say no." She explained to me. I begin to feel even guiltier, but at the same time touched. Artemis is truly sorry. There were times whereby I didn't believe her words at all. I only didn't tell Zeus was because I didn't want to blow up the matter. The hearth begins to change colour. It was now a small pale orange fire, burning weakly at the centre of the bowl.

"You think I should change her task?" I asked softly. Part of me didn't want to because that means I have to do all the chores then.

"No. you shouldn't do that. Doing so will simply make her think that you are looking down at her. Why not give her a hand? She might reject, but at least she knows that you care for her. Who knows, she might accept and it will further improve your relationship." She advised.

"Yeah, I think I should. I think it will improve our relationships, and make me feel better." I said eagerly and gave Hestia a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks mom. You're the best." I said quickly and hurried off to Artemis. What I failed to notice was the change in the colour of the hearth, which is a mixture of blue and orange flames. The fire of love.

**Artemis**

When I initially saw perseus in my room, I thought I was dreaming. I was so scared for a moment. I actually thought for a second that my constant thinking about perseus had gotten into my dreams. Then I checked again and perseus was indeed in my room. WHAT?! I began to throw whatever I could grab hold of at him, including the pair of sliver swords above me. When he ducked and rolled over I immediately had him pinned and demanded an explanation, but his eyes was focused on something else, my body. I immediately realised that and pulled away from him and used my blanket to cover myself. I've totally forgotten about that I was still in my night gown. I felt so embarrassed and shy. Perseus had looked at my body.

_I wonder what he thinks about me._ My mind spoke to me. Argh, now is not the time to think about this. I argued with him until thalia came bursting and choking perseus. After clearing up the misunderstanding, thalia left shortly. Perseus then told me to do the chores for him, which was a lot more than usual. Damn those girls. I got perseus to leave and tidied up my tent. As I was changing my clothes, my mind kept asking me the same question.

_What does persues think of me? What does persues think of me? WHAT DOES PERSUES THINK OF ME!_

"I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed at myself. I too want to know the answer, but I can't just go up and ask, _hey perseus you saw my body just now what do you think of it?_ Am I crazy?! I quickly change and went to the riverside and MY GODS it's a huge pile of clothes. Those girls really need to cut down on the number of bathes they are taking. I took a seat by the river bay and begin to wash my first piece of clothing. Never had I thought that I had to wash clothes with my own hands. Then again, there have been many first times ever since perseus came to the hunt.

_How about a first kiss?_ My mind asked. Enough already, I need to have a talk with aphrodite later. The sun was blazing HOT (screw you Apollo). As I was using the washboard, I felt so bored and tired. I could easily use my power to clean them all up, but like perseus would just give me even more stupider things to do, and I didn't want him to see me as a cheater.

"Need any help, arty?" Persues said, and I could feel he is trying to mock me.

"NO!" I said straight back and continued washing. _Just leave perseus, the last person I want to see me in this state is you._

"No need to so fierce, I was just trying to offer some help. If you don't need it then fine." He said in a huff and left. Almost immediately I regret my decision.

"You should have accepted his help you know. He was just being nice." Hestia voice came from my back as she came forward and took a seat beside me.

"No he was just trying to mock me. He thinks I can't even do a simple job such as washing clothes." I said back coldly at Hestia.

"He may have phased it a little mockingly, but you know that he was just trying to offer you some help. You know he cares about you, and you do too." Hestia smirked at me.

"I do not! Why would I care about an idiot man" I hissed back.

"Then why aren't you using your powers to do the work? And did you just call him a man?" Hestia raised an eyebrow at me. I immediately felt myself blushing as I went back to washing the clothes like it was the most entertaining thing to do.

"Artemis, learn how to accept help from people sometimes. Isn't that what leaders do? They know when to step down and accept help." She placed a hand on my shoulder before vanishing in a gulf of flames. _Yeah right! I, Artemis, daughter of zeus, need help from a demigod._ I managed to finish the clothes, and the next moment perseus have to come in.

"Oh great job arty. But you do know that sharpening the arrows is also part of the chores you assigned to me." He grinned at me.

"Yeah yeah I know that. I am just taking a break don't worry." I said and waved my hand to send him off. _Oh yeah, I don't know how to use a whetstone. _I heard pereus footstep getting softer. _Argh! Should I ask or not. I don't want to use a knife to sharpen three thousand arrows. _

"Wait." I called out.

"Yes, arty?" he said gleefully, which made even more nervous.

"Could you uh… teach me how to use a whetstone?" I muttered softly, looking down at my already intertwined fingers. I took a sneak peek at him. His jaw dropped as his eyes widened, looking at me in disbelief. He looked exactly like how Apollo when he does his stupid disbelieving looks, without the magical enhancements.

"You don't know how to use a whetstone? Then how do you sharpen your arrows?" he asked back, still blinking his eyes in disbelief.

"I don't usually sharpen my arrows, my hunters does it. Plus the arrows just magically appear on the bow when I pull the string, fully sharpened. If I really had too I just use my knife to make a quick sharpening of my arrows. "I answered honestly. He still has that shocked look on his face, which by the way looking extremely funny.

"Uh ok." Was his reply.

"So will you teach me?" I asked back nicely. If there is a time I should be nice it is now.

"Fine, come with me then. But I am only going to teach you once." He answered and went off towards the direction of the armoury.

"Don't worry. I am not as stupid as you. You just need to demonstrate to me once." I said proudly as I followed him. Once I entered the armoury, I was literally stunned. There were like thousands or arrows piled up at the corner. I swear there are at least five thousands.

"The hunters must have used more arrows because they thought i would be the one to sharpen them." Percy said, I know he must be laughing inside. Note to self: control the amount of arrows used by the hunters during practice. This isn't funny. Five thousand arrows to be sharpened in one afternoon? That's just insane

"So, shall we begin your lesson?" he asked.

"Demonstration." I corrected him.

"Whatever fits you, now pick up a whetstone and an arrow." He shrugged as he picked up a whetstone a blunt arrow.

"All you have to do is place the arrow at 45degree and slide it through." He did exactly like as he said, and the arrow slid pass the whetstone effortlessly. He repeated the process a few time, flipping to the other side of the arrow and did it too.

"And there you have it. One fully sharpened arrow. That's one down, 4999 to go." He smiled happily and placed the arrow together with the sharpened ones.

"That isn't that hard. I can't see why you always complain about the number of arrows you have to sharpen a day." I mocked at him. I picked up a blunt arrow and place the arrow at 45 degree. When I tried to slide it pass, it didn't budge.

"You have to put more force to that." He said as he seemed to notice my mistake. I added more force and pushed the arrow through.

"Yeah about there. Now repeat it a few then flip over and do the same." He ordered. I repeated it a few times and flip it over and did the same. Just one arrow only and it takes up so much strength and energy. When perseus did it, it seemed so effortless.

"Not bad. Now good luck with the rest of the 4998 arrows." he smiled at me and took a seat. _He is so enjoying this._ I went on sharpening for a while, but gods it's tiring. And considering the fact I've just washed a mountain of clothes... sigh. I don't know how long I've sharpen for, but the mountain of arrows didn't seem to change much, and my arms are slowly beginning to fail me. I begin to feel bad for perseus. I made him sharpen thousands of arrows every day, and he actually managed to finish it. Sure he whined a bit about his aching shoulder but now that I am doing it personally, I am surprised he didn't quit halfway.

"Ah I will give you a hand. At this rate I doubt you can even finish by nightfall." Perseus complained, though I feel like he is just finding an excuse to help me. He took a whetstone and sat beside me and begins sharpening the arrows. I am amazed by his speed. he is sharpening arrows at like twice my speed.

"Well, don't just watch. You expect me to sharpen all these for you?" He said to me, pulling me back from my thoughts. We sharpened the arrows in silence for a while, though I took a few peeks at perseus. He could have just watched me suffer, but he chooses to give me a hand. It made me felt happy that he actually cares about me. _Screw you perseus, why do you have to make my life so difficult?_

"Hey arty-" He spoke up suddenly.

"Can you stop calling me arty?" I said exasperatedly. It's not that I don't like him giving me nicknames. On the contrary, I am happy for it. It shows that he actually cares about me, but it is also making it hard for me to distance myself from him!

"Why? You know you like that name." he purred at me. _OH GODS! _ I felt myself blushing so hard.

_He's hitting on me! HE LIKES ME HE LIKES ME! _ My mind screamed so loudly within me.

_Please, he is just trying to get into our head. What makes you think he would rather go for us than aphrodite? _I reasoned back.

_Aphrodite such a slut, anyone with half a brain won't even want to sleep with her. How many guys have she slept with over the years? I wonder if she has contracted any STDs. OH percyyy…_ My mind purred

_That is a point. But perseus's brain is made of seaweed. _i continued to argue.

"Arty are you blushing?" Perseus smirked at me.

"NO! It's just uh… the heat in here that's making my face red." I stammered.

"Uh huh." He nodded his head and continued sharpening. _He didn't see through my lie, did he?_

"Hey by the way, why was there a pair of swords in your room. I thought you don't use swords." He asked.

"That is because I'm learning to use one." I replied.

"And why are you learning? Don't you use hunting knifes instead?" He questioned.

"Can't I just be interested in learning one?" I hissed back at him. Truth be told, I started learning after I saw perseus's fight with Kronos. His swordsmanship was remarkable! But I can't tell him that, lest he become cocky and tease me again.

"Woah chill out. Have the heat gotten into your brain?" he whined back, and I knocked him with the whetstone on his head.

"If this is how you treat someone who is helping you then I'm leaving." He got up immediately and walked towards the exit.

"WAIT!" I shouted and grabbed hold of his hand. "I'm sorry, please help me sharpen the arrows." I said sadly, and I realised I was still holding on to his hand. His hand seemed to mould perfectly with mine. There were just enough space between our hands, and it felt good. He looked back at our intertwined hands and I quickly pulled back my hand.

"Uh ok." He replied awkwardly and sat down, but no longer beside me. He sat a slight distance away from me, which made me felt sad. The rest of the afternoon, we spent sharpening the arrows in awkward silent. I caught he looking at me a few time, but he quickly returned back to sharpening, which is also the same for me, but neither of us have the courage to speak up.

"Thanks for the help." I said softly as I finished off the last of the arrows.

"Uh no problem." He said quickly and we both left the armoury.

"Milady!" Thalia shouted from afar and run towards us.

"Hey kelphead, how's the chores today?" She smirked at him.

"Oh it's ok. Still manageable." He said casually.

"Well we shall see about that tomorrow. The clothes are much dirtier caused we played in the mud today, and we also used quite a bit of arrows." She smiled innocently at me.

"Oh I think I should be able to handle it." He gave her a sly grin, and a slight elbow to me. _Oh fates, why do you have to torture me so badly._

"Good luck then kelphead. Milady, the hunters are waiting for you at the dining table." Thalia informed me.

"Ok go ahead first, I will be there soon." I told her. She nodded and run off shortly. Persues begin to walk off too.

"Perseus." I called out to him. He turned over and gave me a questioning look.

"Will you still help me tomorrow?" I asked timidly.

"Sure thing, I will see you at the armoury tomorrow." He said and walked off.

"But I wanted you to help me with the clothes too…" I muttered softly to myself.

**Percy**

The afternoon I spent helping little Arty with her chores. I know what you guys must be thinking, why would I help her if I was the one who gave her the task. Truth be told, I didn't know what to get her to do. Aphrodite is constantly telling me to bed her in my mind, while Apollo was there constantly telling me to take it easy on her.

…..flashback…..

Right before I went to find Artemis.

_Have Arty break her oath! This could be the only chance in millennia. I am even ok if you want to do it yourself. _Aphrodite was goading me in my head, with so many ways to do it. One even involves the use of whips and chains.

_Cuz don't listen to her. If that happens it will definitely go up to Zeus' attention. Go easy on her on my account please. She's my only baby sis. Just torture her a bit will do. I will be at your service when you need it, I can even lend you my chariot. _Apollo was asking super nicely in my head.

_Oh shut it sun boy. Percy I understand if you don't want to bed her, just ask her to spend a day with me without complaint. I will make sure she will be dying to break that oath once I'm done with her. _Aphrodite pleaded, then she started her little fantasy which includes the use of so many sex toys and stuff that I've never even heard of.

_Just get lost slut. Go disturb Athena instead, or even Hestia. Leave my baby sis alone. _Apollo hissed at her, then the rest of the argument was a blur, but I remember Apollo threatening to burn all her clothings.

…..end of flashback….

Despite all those, it was fun sharpening arrows with her. Who would have thought that Artemis, the goddess of archery, doesn't know how to sharpen arrows? Oh and the part when I purred at her. I swear she was blushing, but she insisted that it was the heat, but the best part was when she suddenly grabbed hold of my hand. When our hand came in contact, Oh gods it felt so good. Her warm delicate hard fits perfectly with mine. I SO WANT TO HOLD IT FOREVER! Sadly, she withdrew her hand immediately the moment I turned around, then everything afterwards was just awkward. Lastly, she asked if I could help her again tomorrow, when I didn't even say she was still going to do the chores tomorrow. Well, it's not like I'm not getting her to do so again. Somehow I got this feeling that she also enjoyed the time we spent together.

The next day came and it was nice to wake up on my own account, without a certain someone ranting at me first thing in the morning. I had my breakfast and then I decided to find Arty a little earlier. I wonder if I could also help her with the clothes, but you know the main idea was just to spend time with her.

"Hello Arty." I smiled at her when I approached her.

"Hello persues. You are a bit early today." She gave me a breath-taking smile. _Something's wrong, why is she so happy today? But who cares._

"Yeah I have nothing to do, so I decided to help you." I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head with my hand. The clothing was finished easily, with me using my water power to clean/dry the cloth and someone to iron them. We moved on to the arrows, and remember when I said yesterday's was fun? Today's is even better. Artemis was in a good mood for some reason and we talked non-stop throughout the whole day. While hers was simply about her hunting trips, mine was about my yearly adventure of death.

"I still can't believe you actually beat Ares in a sword fight. He is the god of war." Artemis said.

"It was just luck. He just underestimated me. If we have another fight, I think he will own me within seconds." I said, my face blushing from her comment. _Artemis was complementing me! _

"Take the compliment. You're too modest sometimes. You didn't even brag about saving me too." She said happily.

"What's there to brag? You were the one who put Altas back under the sky." I reasoned.

"Yeah but I wouldn't be able to do it without you taking the sky for me." She replied.

"Well I couldn't defeat him. People just exaggerated too much. I only took the sky from you for a while only." I countered.

"Stop being so modest." She said, giving me a playful punch on the arm. I LOVE TODAY SO MUCH!

**Artemis**

When I saw persues in the morning by the river the following day, I was so happy. I didn't know if he heard what I said, or he just wanted to help me. Either way, I get to spend the whole day with him! Time passed quickly as we talked non-stop with each other. I've learnt more about his adventures while I was simply telling him some of the hunt I went on. We finished sharpening the arrows quickly, but we still sat there and talk, that is until his stomach starts to churn.

"Um. What time is it already?" He asked as he placed his hand on his stomach.

"I don't know, let's go out and see." I replied, and we both got out of the armoury.

"Woah, it's already nightfall." Perseus gaped. I didn't realised we spent so much time inside. I THOUGHT IT WAS STILL AFTERNOON!

"Why didn't the girls come and find me?" I questioned. It's not like them to not call me.

"They probably want all the food to themselves." He chuckled, and I also heard my stomach churning.

"Let's go have some food shall we?" He asked.

_Is he asking us out on a date? _My mind asked innocently.

_Oh just shut it_. I shoot back at my mind.

"Ok sure." I replied casually and we went to the dining table, where he summoned two plates of venison pasta.

_He totally likes us! He still remembers what you like. _My mind was squealing like a girl.

"You still remembered what I like?" I asked shyly.

"Uh yeah, it was the first meal I had with you." He said timidly. I noticed his slight blush as he took his seat quickly. I began to gobble down my food and within a few minute I finished my plate. I noticed perseus's still have half his plate full and a plan came to my mind. I stretched forward, attempting to take his food, but he seemed to know what I was planning and quickly took his plate back.

"Oh no. You are not taking my food again." He scolded me.

"BUT I'M HUNGRY!" I whined at him. I want that half a plate of pasta so much!

"You could just ask you know. I could just summon another plate for you."

"Then what are you waiting for? Do it already!" I hissed at him.

"I could, doesn't I would." He smiled at me and went back to eating his pasta, making a loud slurping sound to tease me.

"Perseus Jackson! Don't force me.' I threatened him.

"What can you do? You are still my slave now." He smirked at me.

"Mmm. The venison is delicious." He said it loudly, making a loud chewing sound to disturb me.

"Please perseus." I put on a sad puppy face at me.

"Fine, just stop giving me that face again." He sighed in defeat and summoned another plate for me.

"Persues." I said, my mouth still full of pasta. "Will we be doing the chores for the rest of the week?" I asked. I wanted every day to be like this, just him and me having a fun time together.

"Most probably, unless you have something else in mind? Or should I go ask Hermes for advice on new-"

"NO NEED! Chores are good enough for me." I immediately cut him off.

"But the last day I'm going to do something special." He said slyly. _I don't like that look on his face._

"What something special?" I asked him, he's not going to plan anything stupid for me to do right?

"It's a surprise. Just be ready by 8am on that day." He smiled at me innocently.

"I don't think I like your surprises perseus." I said, feeling slightly scared now.

"Not my problem." He said nonchalantly

"Just tell one thing. Did you plan it with Aphrodite or Apollo right? Hermes?" I asked him nicely.

"Mayyyybe? Maybe not." He shrugged and finished his last bite.

"I'm done. See you tomorrow then. Good night arty." He said and left before I could I ask my question. _What is he planning?_

**Some of you might think that percy is not hard enough on Artemis, but that's just his character. He can't really torture her so much without feeling guilty. Hope you guys like it so far. And I will be linking to HOO but with changes of course. And that percy/aphrodite pairing I asked about earlier, it will be coming, either next chapter or the next next one. No percy/aphrodite lemon like you guys requested. Until then, bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Sorry about the post I made in the reviews. I got blocked by my own facebook account and can't answer the security question zzz. Anyway, I got it back and here we are, A NEW CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

**Percy**

You've have seen angry Artemis, sad Artemis, caring Artemis and others I can't recount, but curious Artemis is the best there is. Every few minute she would try to probe for details on this Sunday. She would use every trick there is in the book, or just keep pestering you every 5 minutes. She even admitted trying to get me to speak in my sleep.

"PERCY PERCY PERCY!" Artemis voice blasted through my ear as I shot up on my bed.

"AH!" I screamed as my eyes flung open abruptly, with the constant loss of breath.

"Tell me what you are planning this Sunday." She asked as she constantly shakes my arm. My eyelids began to close on their own. I sleepily picked up my alarm clock with my other arm and read the time, 6am.

"It's 6 in the morning." I toss her my alarm clock and drop back onto my bed.

"Percyyyyy." She whined like a little girl, poking my arm.

"Try again later." I wailed her off and pulled my blanket over my head.

"Persues Jackson if you don't tell me what you are planning. I uh… will tell the hunters you tried to take advantage me." She threatened me, with a hint of smirking in her tone.

"Yeah go ahead. And call Apollo here for me too." I told her. Silence fell for a while, excluding the uh um sound made by Artemis. The last thing I heard before I doze off is Artemis telling me this isn't over.

I woke up at around 10am by myself, without any disturbance (thank gods). I had my breakfast and was faced with a dilemma: _should I or should I not go find Artemis?_ Common sense tells me no, because she will be pestering me about this Sunday. It's not that I don't want to tell her, but I don't want to ruin the surprise. I've spent a huge time preparing it- ok more on debating.

….…flashback…

"You should go to Paris! I have the entire itinerary planned out already." Aphrodite argued.

"Yeah your plans of making my baby sis break her oath." Apollo countered.

"Yes but that is until the night, and it depends on whether percy here wants to or not. But that isn't a problem, being the one to break Artemis's virginity oath. Even a kid wants to." Aphrodite argued back.

"Guys, can we hear what's percy's plan first? All you guys have done is throwing in ideas the moment percy says he wants to bring Artemis out on a date." Hermes reasoned, and thankfully the both of them tuned down.

"Thank you Hermes." I nodded in his direction. "I just intend to bring her out on a normal outing-"

"Date" Apollo corrected, smiling innocently at me.

"Fine whatever suits you. I intend to maybe bring her out to watch a movie, go to a carnival and have dinner." I said.

"In Paris?" Aphrodite asked back.

"NO! How many times do we have to say? Paris is out of the question. It's going to be here in America." Apollo shouted at Aphrodite, and the both of them went back into their little argument. While my mind wandered off, just me and Artemis going out like normal human. _Hmm maybe I might get to hold her hand. Oh those smooth delicate hand… _

"Olympus to percy." Apollo called me back. "You can fantasize about your date with Artemis later. Shall we finish our discussion? We have yet to even decide on what you guys are going to watch, which carnival to go to and what dinner to have."

"You should go watch that endless love movie. It sounds like a modern Romeo and Juliet. Suits you and Artemis. You might be able to learn some tricks for the future." Aphrodite suggested.

"Real good suggestion aphrodite. You just want them to watch and hopefully they will back down from each other right. Go watch the lego movie, it's funny." Apollo suggested

"Um I don't think Artemis is into such movies." I voiced out.

"Oh please Artemis is not even into movies. The only thing she knows is to hunt and hate males. I doubt she even have a social life." Aphrodite joked, but she is the only one laughing at her jokes.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Take her out on a hunting trip?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah sure, if you want to get reticulated and yelled at the whole day. I bet with you 50 drachmas she won't even stand an hour hunting with you." Apollo teased.

"Real helpful guys." I said sadly. _This plan is bound to fail._

"It's not our fault she doesn't have a social life. All she does all year is hunt hunt hunt and hunt." Aphrodite mocked.

"Hey take it easy on her. She's my baby sis." Apollo retorted.

"For your information, she is older than you moron. Has riding the sun everyday fried your brain, or do you even have one to begin with." Aphrodite raged at Apollo, and the two idiots started quarrelling again.

"Ignore them percy. It's not like they are of any help." Hermes said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I've already laid out a day plan for you." He said confidently "You should go and watch the book thief with her. It portrays males as the bad guy and the good person is the girl. It fits her perfectly. As for the carnival there is a fundraising carnival in town this Sunday for the orphans. It should fit her well too." At this point I was nodding my head in agreement, he's good at this.

"Lastly, for dinner I would suggest having a picnic at the beach. Best if it's near a forest. Restaurants are just not Artemis's type. She doesn't like such social places. She didn't even turn up on aphrodite and hepatheus's wedding." We chuckled at the last sentence. She does have a feisty attitude.

"And I suppose you already have the perfect location for the picnic?" I asked eagerly. This is the best plan we had all night, or the only plan we've come up with.

"Of course I do. You won't be disappointed." He smiled and immediately we flashed away.

"Wow…" I stared in amazement at the place. We were at a beach, and right behind us was a pristine-looking forest. The sand was smooth and clean. The ocean was clearly clean of human pollution. I took in a strong dosage of the sea air blowing at my face. It's been so long since I've smelt such pure ocean breeze.

"Welcome to Mt Fuji, japan." Hermes proclaimed proudly.

"This place is… amazing. I could feel the strong tides hitting hard on the beach surface, and I can see the moon clearly." I pointed in amazement at the half moon above us.

"I have 2 more good news for you-"

"Two more?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah. Firstly, it will be a full moon this Sunday, perfect for your picnic with the moon goddess. And secondly, check the cliff out on your left." He pointed to my left. I immediately dashed forward and climbed up the cliff. Once I reach the top, the view was at least ten times more amazing at this angle. The sea wind was blowing against as my face as I feel the tides hitting on the beach. It was simply amazing.

"I could have flashed us up here you know." Hermes said, but all I could comprehend was the magnificent view before me, and the moonlight shining brightly on this place.

"You might have noticed. Not only the view is good, the moonlight also shines brightly here. It will be even brighter on Sunday with the full moon." He added.

"Thank you so much." I pulled Hermes in for a tight hug.

"It's the least I could do for you percy, for helping luke back then. You've turned him into a hero." He said, with tears of happiness running down his face.

"It's his own choice. I've only handed him the sword." I replied.

"That is good enough for me. I hope Artemis accepts you." He teased.

"Wh-who say anything about confessing? I'm just doing this so she would go easy on me after the week end." I replied immediately, feeling so flustered and blushing hard.

"Percy. You practically have "I love Artemis" printed on your face. Only she is blind enough to miss it." I smiled sheepishly at his comment.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"If Apollo can see it, then it is pretty obvious." He joked, and we both laughed at the joke.

"Good luck, you will need it this Sunday." He said, and flashed me back to the hunt.

….flashback end…..

I looked down at my alarm clock… 12pm?! Crap! I've been sitting here for 2 hours already? Forget everything I've said, Artemis have been doing the chores on her own for 2 hours already. I've immediately changed and rushed down the river bay.

**Artemis**

"Stupid perseus, idiot persues..." I chanted as I whacked the clothing on the washboard. It's already 12 and he still doesn't want to show up. What a petty boy. I merely disturbed him in the morning and here is him acting like a child. I suddenly hear someone running towards my direction. _It has better be perseus!_ Fair enough, he did show up, after two hours! But judging by his look and panting, he seemed to be in a rush.

"It must be nice sleeping until so late without anyone disturbing you right?" I mocked at him.

"Sorry…I was lost… in my thoughts." He said breathlessly.

"Bla bla bla excuses bla bla bla. Just help me already; you know how hard is it washing the clothes with my own hands? And comb down your hair. You look like a bird has just made a nest on your hair" I glared at him. His hair was all messy, which only adds to how handsome he is. He quickly used his hand to press down his hair, which didn't help much.

"Hey." I called out to him. "Maybe this will help." I've splashed some of the water onto his face. Instantly, his hair fell down perfectly.

"See? You can thank me by telling me what you are planning this Sunday." I smiled at him gleefully.

"Thanks a lot Arty." He said sarcastically and willed the water out of him. "And no, I will not be telling you what I am planning this Sunday." He took a seat beside me and begins washing the clothes.

"Please?" I asked nicely.

"No." he replied coldly.

5mins later

"Please?" I asked again

"No" he said, with a little traces of irritation in it.

5mins later

"Pleassssse?" I asked like a little girl, batting my eyes at him.

"NO! Why don't you go try asking Hermes? He knows it as well." He said, clearly irritated by me.

"Wait Hermes is part of it too?" I asked back. Hermes's plan are as good as Athena's, but his is more crafty and mischievous in content.

"Yup, he practically helped planned the whole thing." He replied.

"Perseus please tell me what you are planning with him. It's hermes we are talking about." I pleaded, for once I am scared of what he is planning.

"Arty I understand you don't trust him but at least put some trust in me." He answered.

"Last time I trusted you, you ended in bed with Aphrodite. Persues tell me now before I force it out of you." I threatened him.

"First of all, we were on the bed, not in bed. It's a big difference. Secondly, do I have to refresh you why are you ended up here in the first place? Haven't you learnt your lesson?" He countered easily.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I will stop probing." I shoot back at him.

"Good luck with that" He snorted. We finished the clothing, with me pestering him for information but ended in failure. _He's not budging one bit!_ As we were walking to the armoury, thalia came up.

"Milady I need to have a word with you." She asked. Her expression unreadable. I motioned perseus to go on without me first.

"Milady where have you been this few days? We haven't seen you at training or at meal time?" She asked once perseus was out of hearing range.

"I uh lost a bet with perseus, and now I have to help him with the chores." I lied, partially.

"Milady you are a terrible liar. Just say the truth. You can trust me." She spotted my lie immediately. _Am I such a bad liar?_

"Ok fine. I might have said I will do anything to get perseus back when he fainted at Apollo's temple, and his request is that I be his slave for the week-"

"HE HAD BETTER NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU!" Thalia cut me off, her body crackling with sparks.

"NO!" I answered immediately. I didn't want perseus to get hurt on my account again. "He didn't. Despite aphrodite and Apollo's pestering he didn't, he choose to make me his slave for the week partially to shut them up. All he has me to do was to do the chores."

"And he is nice enough to teach and help me out every day." I added quickly.

"WAIT! So all along all the extra works were done by you?!" She asked unbelievingly

"Not me exactly, but me and perseus. I was going to have a talk with you girls about the number of bathes you girls take every day and the number of arrows you all use daily." I answered her.

"No need. I will inform the girls right away." She said quickly. I could tell she is guilty for making me do so many chores.

"Wait." I said immediately. "I uh need your help with…perseus." I said timidly

"WHAT DID HE ASK YOU TO DO?!" She flared up again, with even more sparks around her this time.

"NO HE DIDN'T ASK ME TO DO ANYTHING!" I wailed my hands to calm her down. "He said he has a surprise installed for me this Sunday and he wouldn't tell me what it is. I've tried everything to get him to talk." I told her everything, including what I did to get him to talk.

"You should try going soft and girly at him." Thalia said slyly.

"Why would I do that? I'm Artemis, not aphrodite. Acting all slutty is not my style." I raised my voice at her. How could she even suggest that?

"Milady, with all due respect, all you have been doing I believe is threatening and pestering him. It doesn't work that way with him." Thalia said. _How does she know?_

"Yeah, and being all slutty and girly is going to work on him." I mocked at her.

"You can be nice to him and ask him, but being girly on him will work even better." She replied.

"And what makes you think so?" I asked, but she merely shrugged and ran off. _What's her problem now? _I brushed that thought aside and went to find perseus at the armoury. The first thing I noticed when I enter was the huge amount of sharpened arrows piled up nicely at the corner.

"How nice of you to join me Arty." He smiled mockingly at me, making me want to just knock him on the head with my fist.

_You should try going soft and girly at him. _ Thalia's voice ranged in my head. Really? I should do that? But what if it doesn't work? And is it worth it? But Aphrodite and Hermes helped planned it though.

"You going to stand there whole day or help?" he cleared his throat. _Ah what the heck._

"Perccccy." I took a seat beside him. I laid my head on his shoulder as I wrap my hands around his arms. I could immediately feel his muscle tensing up.

"Um what's wrong Arty?" he asked worriedly. I could feel his fear running through his veins. I snuggled up close to, tightening my grip around his arm as I took in an inhale of his intoxicating sea breeze scent. It might actually work.

"Tell me what you are planning this Sunday. Please?" I sounded like an innocent little girl. _Being twelve has its benefits._

"No artemis. Just bear with it for like one more day? "He said, breathing hard as he kept trying to push me away. _Already took the first step, no point stopping now. _I extended one of my arms around his neck, and slowly creep underneath his shirt.

"Art-artemis….s-s-st-stop…" He said between moans. _ At least I know now not only Aphrodite has such an effect on him._ I relinquished the feeling of his solid chest. I spread my hand out widely, covering every inch possible.

"Tell me." I whispered softly to his ear, blowing lightly behind his ear, causing him to shiver.

"N-No" He whimpered.

"It's your virginity. If you want to give me I'm more than glad to take it." He smirked breathlessly at me. _DAMN IT! He's right. If he insist I can't do anything more._

"Argh! FINE! DON'T TELL ME. SEE WHETHER I'M GOING TO SHOW UP OR NOT!" I screamed into his ear and stomped out of the armoury. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS! I stomped out and back to my tent.

**Percy**

Artemis was pestering me for information on this Sunday the whole day. Her tactics were standard- pestering and threatening. She either keeps asking you every few minutes, or simply threaten you into telling her. Things were fairly simple to handle, and until now she hasn't gotten a single piece of information, that is until we were at the armoury. I went ahead because thalia had something to report to her, probably some hunt stuff. When Arty came in, I was certain she is going to ask me about this Sunday again. I was fully prepared for her pestering.

"Percccccy." She purred at me and took a seat beside me, maybe a bit too close. I begin to feel slightly tense. It's not that I don't like being near her, on the contrary I love it, but something doesn't feel right. From past time experience, everything Artemis is being nice and polite to me will always lead to a favour, which in this case answers. However, she isn't just being nice or polite; there were something more, something unusual about her. Out of the blue, she suddenly wrapped her hands around mine and laid her head on my shoulder. Immediately, my body tensed up by her sudden closeness.

"Tell me what you are planning this Sunday. Please?" She said in her cute innocent tone. My breath begins to fasten as I told and tried to push her off. I really enjoyed her company, but this… isn't her. One of her hand begins to move along my neck, and slowly crept into my chest. I closed my eyes in ecstasy as I feel her hand exploring my chest. My will was crumbling, any moment I might just turn around and ripped her clothes off.

_PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER PERCY JACKSON! DON'T DO ANYTHING YOU WILL REGRET IN THE FUTURE! _My mind scolded me, and he is right. If I let myself break down, I might do things that I will regret badly. I can't take advantage of her, it's just not right. I feel my will power seeping from me with every passing second her hands are on me.

"Tell me." She whispered softly on my ear, giving my ear a light blow. I shivered at her breath. It was warm and instantly my will power crumbled by half at least.

"N-no" I whimpered, but it didn't help at all. It wasn't strong enough. I need something to bring the old artemis back. With my last ounce of will power,

"It's your virginity. If you want to give me I'm more than glad to take it." I smirked breathlessly at her. That's all I got. If she doesn't stop, I'm breaking down. My hands are already beginning to move already.

"Argh! FINE! DON'T TELL ME. SEE WHETHER I'M GOING TO SHOW UP OR NOT!" She screamed at me and removed her hands, which I was both glad and sad for. She stomped out immediately, and I instantly crashed into the floor, my breath still heavy as I slowly regain my composure. Did Artemis just try to seduce me?

"Percy?" Thalia's voice came from outside as she came in to check on me.

"What happened in here? When I saw Artemis she was practically boiling in rage as she stomped into her tent." She asked worriedly, but I don't know for whom she is worried about.

"You tell me. What did you tell her? The moment she came in she acted like a second aphrodite and started touching me" I raised my voice at her. What did she do the Artemis?!

"I… only tell her to try acting soft and girly on you, I didn't mean being a slut." She said softly

"Well she acted like one. She was practically using her hands and exploring my chest." I scolded her. How can she come up with such an idea? Although I must give her credit, it almost worked. She lowered her head and was at a loss of word.

"I'll go check on her." I sighed and got up.

"I'm sorry percy." she said softly and moved aside for me to pass.

"But I know you enjoyed every single moment of it." She murmured softly to me once I was beside her at the exit. I caught her smirking at me as I blushed hardly.

"I'll get back at you later." I said quickly and left the armoury. I headed towards Artemi's tent, which wasn't hard to find. Besides being at the centre of the camp, I also notice the crescent moon emblem on the top of the tent flap. I went forward slowly and tried to see if there were any sounds coming from the inside.

"Artemis?" I asked worriedly.

"What do you want!" she shouted at me. Ok, at least the old artemis is back, which mean now I have to deal with an angry artemis, not one I would like to handle. I flipped open the flap and saw the whole room in an entire mess. It was like a typhoon just hit here. Everything was literally smashed into pieces. The mirror was broken, and there were broken vase pieces all over the area. Even her hunting bow was on the floor, lying right in front of me. The only thing that weren't destroyed was the bed, but the pillow and bolster was ripped apart though

"DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO COME IN?! NOW LEAVE!" She glared at me. I picked up the bow and took a seat beside her.

"Didn't I say GET OUT!" she screamed at me, and she snatched back her bow.

"Look Artemis, I'm sorry for what I say, but you have to understand. You were suddenly trying to seduce me." I explained

"OH so now is MY fault eh? WHO IS THE ONE HIDING SECRETS FROM ME?!" She flared up. Okay, maybe wrong choice of words.

"I'm only keeping it from you because I want you to enjoy the things I've planned for you more. Telling you will ruin the fun." I reasoned with her.

"Sorry for not noticing your considerations." She mocked at me.

"I'm serious, I just want you have fun on the last day." I pleaded with her.

"How do you expect me to have fun when it's planned by Hermes and Aphrodite?" She raged at me.

"They can be helpful, ok mostly Hermes. Artemis I assure you." I told her hand out of instinct and gave her a small squeeze. "The things I planned for you are for you to have fun. There is definitely no sex. The things we choose are based on what you might like." At this point, she was keeping quiet, neither did she pulled back her hand.

"Just trust me this one time. I promise you will enjoy it." I gave her another small squeeze, but she simply kept her head low and kept quiet.

"But if you really want to know, then I guess I will tell you then." I told her sadly, so much for planning a surprise. There was a brief moment of silent. Artemis was simply stoning at the floor.

"I… will trust you this time." She said softly. I was so happy that she actually placed her trust in me. Out of pure impulse, I pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Thank you so much." I said to her as I inhaled that familiar, lovely forest scent… WAIT WHAT?! I pulled back immediately and bring my hands up to block myself for any attacks.

"S-s-sorry, I-i-I didn't me-mean to." I stuttered the words out as I took a peak at her through my fingers. She looked wide-eyed at me; her face was bright red as she stared at me direction, just like the first time when I mistook her for Thalia.

"Please don't kill me." I pleaded. I could feel my hands trembling in fear. I didn't want to return to the "aquarium" so soon. After a while, I heard her chuckling.

"Don't be stupid perseus, I wouldn't hurt you for that. I believe you only did it on impulse." She chuckled, and I immediately relaxed as my hand and shoulders fell.

"Right?" She eyed at me, and almost instantly I tensed up again.

"Right! I swear on the styx." I blurted out quickly, only to earn myself another chuckle from her.

"Relax perseus. I said I wouldn't hurt you for that already." She laughed at my reaction. I chuckled lightly too, it's always nice to see her so happy.

"Did I say you can laugh?" She faked a glare at me.

"Umm I'm still your master until next week you know." I told her, and she blushed lightly.

"Come on, we wasted enough time already. Those arrows aren't going to sharpen themselves you know." I stood up, and she followed suit. Just before we are about to leave the tent,

"Wait a while." She told me and turned to face her bedroom, or what's left of her bedroom. She closed her eyes placed her hands together. Almost by magic, the room repaired itself instantly. The mirrors and vase were fixed; the pillow and bolster were good as new. There were no traces of any destruction.

"How did you do that?" I stared in amazement.

"All the tents have the ability. You simply close your eyes and picture how you want your room to look like and it will change to it." She said casually.

"And why didn't anyone tell me that? I could have added a TV in the room!" I raised my voice at her, only to receive a glare in return which immediately caused me to quiet down.

"You didn't ask, and no electronics are allowed in the hunt." She continued glaring at me.

"Now come and help me finished up those arrows." She ordered and left the tent. _Seriously, am I the slave or she is?_

…time pass….…..

It was already Saturday, the day before my day out with Artemis. Time seems to fly so fast when I am with her. It felt like it was just yesterday when I was lying in that aquarium of mine, watching Artemis caring so much for me. It felt good, although she didn't say she likes me, but the feeling when I am with her is good enough. Of course, I would want more- to be able to hold her hands, or even kiss her just when I feel like. It was 10 in the morning; I've agreed to meet Hermes and the group at 10 on Olympus for the preparations. It's sad, not being able to help Artemis with the chores. I bet she must be cursing me by the river bay now. I summoned a mist portal and went to Olympus. Right at the entrance, Hermes was standing there patiently.

"There you are, I was about to go and find you. Time is very precious when you have so many deliveries to make. Now come with me, the rest are already waiting." Hermes chastised me and led me into Aphrodite's pink mansion.

"Umm, why are we doing at her mansion? Can't we do it somewhere else?" I asked worriedly. I did tell Artemis I was going to find Hermes and the group for the final preparations, but I didn't know it was going to be Aphrodite's mansion.

"Aphrodite doesn't wake up before 10. She says it's called beauty sleep, and I didn't have much time to waste so we agreed to meet at her place." He replied as he knocked on the door.

"I don't think Artemis is going to like this." I muttered softly.

"Percy, you need to man up a bit. You haven't even date her and you are already so timid. If you ever date her, I won't be surprised if you even consult her of your every move." He sighed.

"Not if you are dealing with Artemis. You know how many times I landed in Apollo's temple because of her?" I shoot back at him.

"Face it percy, you're a wuss." He shot back, and before I could come up with a counter, the door opened, revealing an Aphrodite in uh… I wouldn't even classify it as a nightgown, or even a clothing. She was wearing a pink bra, which was barely so low it was literally showing the top half of her bosom, not to mention the thin strings holding the bra up that could break with the least of force. Needless to say, Aphrodite is not wearing any pants or shirt, but rather a piece of slightly translucent cloth covering her private area, and it was too held by a thin string pulled to the back.

"Hello guys." She purred, leaning sexily against the wall. Hermes looks like he could pounce on her anytime and yeah you know. I chuckled at his expression.

"Go ahead Hermes, I never see anything." I teased him.

"I can't. Ares and Hepatheus will kill me if I do." He said sadly.

"Who's the wuss now?" I smirked at him.

"How come you are not affected at all?" He gave me a quizzical look. If people haven't known better, they might take it as I'm gay.

"She's not my type." I whispered softly to him. Straight after, there was a flash of light before us, blinding my vision. Once the light faded, standing before me was Aphrodite in the same clothing, but in her teenage form and without the make-up. I instantly heat up as I find myself staring at her hungrily.

"Does this fit your requirements percy? "She said in a sultry voice, giving me a light blow to my face. I quickly held my breath. One inhale and I know I'm a goner. I so wished Artemis was here to help me.

"Go ahead percy, I never see anything. " He mimicked my voice, but I ignored him. My eyes were too focused on her. i was starting to regret not finishing our business back on the bed the last time. She smirked at me and turned around, flaunting her perfectly craved ass and letting that piece of cloth fly around. From the back, she was as good as naked. The two pieces of "cloths", which was held by the super thin strings, were maintained by a simple knot that is barely visible to the naked eye. One simple wind and I'm sure the knot will be gone. She started to walk back, making sure she swings that hip as much as possible. We followed her to the living room. For Hermes, her teenage form doesn't affect him one bit, but for me, it's literally blowing my mind. Her lean body, that perfect body, it's killing me. Now I fully understand what she meant back then when she said the best has yet to come. I could only imagine what she has in store in bed.

"Woah You serious there bro?" Hermes held me by the shoulder, and I instantly snap back from my lustful thoughts

"Huh?" I asked him and turned over. He merely pointed behind me. I turned over again to see aphrodite facing me, like literally right in front of me. She smiled at me evilly, and licked her upper lips. Oh that tongue, I could play with it all day. I then made the wrong move- I took in her intoxicating scent, that strong feminine and rosy scent. I felt my lust within me intensified as I clenched my fist tightly. My body was literally vibrating. I cannot hold this any longer. To add on, aphrodite was practically throwing herself at me as she swings her one of her hands over my shoulder.

"Want to finish what we started that day?" She said with a sultry voice, and trailed her other hand along my chest, down to my stomach, and she didn't stop there. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Aphrodite change back and leave percy alone. Not unless you want me and Artemis to be hunting you for the rest of your immortal life." Apollo's voice came from behind, but too late. I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped forward and pinned aphrodite against the forehead was touching hers as we exchanged breath for a second.

"Oh my." Aphrodite squealed like a little girl. I plunge my lips forward, but it never touched hers. I want yanked back by Hermes and Apollo, who were holding on to my hand each.

"LET ME GO!" I raged at them as I tried to struggle free of their hold. I looked at aphrodite and could imagine reaping that pathetic piece of cloth off and eat her out.

"APHRODITE! CHANGE BACK NOW!" Apollo flared up. I took the opportunity and broke free of my hold. With my one hand free, I easily pushed Hermes off and pounced at Aphrodite. I had her hands pinned on the wall. I inched in closer and plunge my head along her neck, sniffing her mind-blowing scent.

"You smell delicious Aphrodite." I said lustfully.

"And I taste great too. Would you like to try?" She asked innocently.

"I would love to, and I'm going to enjoy having you for lunch." I licked my lips tentatively. Right after, I felt a sharp pain on my head and my vision blacked immediately.

I woke up on a bed, with a strong headache on the back on my head.

"Uhhhhh" I opened my eyes groggily.

"Oh you are awake, it's about time." Hermes said.

"Last I remembered, I was pinning aphrodite on the wall and wanted to rape her…" I shot up from the bed, holding on to the blanket that was covering me. I took a peek inside,

"Oh thank gods" I let out my breath. Thankfully I'm still clothed as I plunged back onto the bed.

"Hello percyyy" Aphrodite purred from beside me, throwing an arm and leg around me as she inched closely to me.

"AHH!" I stumbled out of the bed, covering my mouth and nose with my hand.

"I don't smell so repulsive do i?" Aphrodite hissed at me as she got up. I instantly covered my eyes.

"Oh now I am so ugly to even look at?" She raged at me.

"No… it's just that I don't want the same thing to happen again." I explained, still covering my face with my hands. I heard the door flung open.

"Relax percy, it's ok. Put down your hands." Hermes said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What if I rape her again?" I asked worriedly, still not willing to put down my hands.

"Calm down. She is clothed." Hermes explained, and I took a peek through my fingers, and saw Aphrodite still in her teenage form, wearing a normal nightgown. Although still revealing a bit, it was A LOT better than the previous one. I slowly removed my hand, but still covering my mouth and nose.

"But I'm still afraid I might get aroused by her scent again. For some reasons it was more arousing than the previous time." I took a step back from her.

"Of course it is. The rosy scent is one of her ability. It makes people around her become lustful." Hermes explained.

"Then how can I counter it? If I can't resist it then she can easily rape me anything she wants." I asked, taking even more steps away from Aphrodite.

"Rape would be an understatement." She purred. I was considering running away, but I doubt that would help much.

"The scent works like charm speaking. It can be turned off and on according to her, and it can also be resisted by sheer will power, just a lot harder." Hermes explained.

"Charm speaking?" I asked. I've never heard of this ability from any of aphrodite's children back at camp. I thought the only ability they have is how to put on the perfect look and make up.

"It's like making one listen to whatever she says." Hermes explained again.

"Listen to whatever she says?!" I widened my eyes. If she has such a powerful ability, shouldn't she be ruling Olympus?

"Yeah, let me show you. **Kiss me.**" She charm spoke, and my body seemed to do as she says. I found myself moving back to the bed, inching my face closer. I could hear her smirking at me as she started to close in too. I could see, hear and even think normally. I hear Hermes giggling at the back, I see Aphrodite closing her eyes, but there is nothing I can do to stop my body from moving.

"Percyyy…" She purred. Then it happen, my lips were in full contact with hers. The feeling was simply pure bliss. Her soft lips pressing against my own. For a moment, I hoped this could go on forever.

_This is wrong! THINK OF ARTEMIS! _My mind screamed at me. I snapped by from my own world. Aphrodite was nibbling my upper lip, while using her tongue to lick it. I regained control of my body and immediately tried to pull back. With aphrodite's hand restricting me, and her lips constraining mine, it wasn't easy. When I managed to pull back, I could feel the scratch marks on my back and my swollen upper lip from all the nibbling.

"Mmm.. Percy you taste good." She licked her lips in satisfaction, giving me a lusty look.

"Ok you prove your skills. Now can we finish the preparations? At this rate I don't think we can even finish before nightfall." I asked, partially that, the other reason was because I didn't want to stay here any longer. Who knows what Aphrodite might make me do next?

"Eager to return to your little crush?" she smirked at me and got up, leaving the room. Hermes and I followed suit and we went to the living room, where Apollo was simply sitting there watching TV.

"Oh percy you're awake, and gods your lips are swollen. Have you been making out with Aphrodite just now?" Apollo teased.

"More like being lip-raped, she charm spoke me into kissing her." I explained, glaring at Aphrodite, who was smiling innocently at me.

"No need to explain to me. What matters is whether Arty believes you or not." He gave me a sly look. Artemis…What will she do when she finds out? Beat me up again? Yeah that's a likely outcome.

"I think Apollo you can prepare the ward for percy again." Hermes joked.

"No need to. I have the water treatment pool on a 24/7 standby mode for him" Apollo added, and the both of them were laughing so hard at me.

"Ha ha ha. Real funny guys. Now can we finish what we came here to do?" I asked exasperatedly. Now I know why Artemis always avoids them.

"Ok ok. Guys let's get down to business. I don't have much time to waste already." Hermes replied. The planning went smoothly, except the fact Aphrodite kept adding things for me to do such as kissing her in the movie, or holding her hands during the carnival. Apparently Hermes booked the whole cinema room for me, while Apollo insisted that I wear what he prepared for me tomorrow. Thankfully it was a simple t-shirt and pants, and Aphrodite was actually the one who prepared the picnic basket for me.

"Aphrodite, are you sure you never put in any potion or stuff to make me have sex with Artemis." I asked her.

"Nope." She asked quickly and simply… a little too simple for her.

"Care to swear on the styx?" I raised an eyebrow. There was a brief pause in the conversation.

"Ah fine you got me." She opened the basket and took out the drinks and replaced them with another set.

"Now you sure it's clean?" I asked again, better to be safe than sorry.

"Yes percy, I swear on the styx." She waved it off quickly. Hermes than snap his finger and the basket disappeared into thin air.

"I've placed it at the cliff already. Don't worry it won't go missing, and here." He handed me a wallet, which when I open contained at least a few hundred bucks.

"For the carnival and whatever you intend to buy." He gave me a good-bye hug and flashed away. Apollo followed shortly, leaving me with Aphrodite.

"You could stay here and go back later you know. I can show you a part of your life you are missing." She said seductively, seating in an alluring position, showing off her curves.

"No thanks. I don't feel like losing my virginity who already taken so many already." I waved her off and summoned a mist portal. But right before I could enter, I was tackled down by Aphrodite.

"Wait! What do you mean you are still a virgin?!" She demanded.

"What does it mean? That I'm still a virgin. DUH!" I rolled my eyes at her. Now what is her problem?

"You haven't have sex yet? But that can't be true, you're so hot!" She questioned further.

"It's not my fault every girl I fell in love with didn't like me or Fates doesn't want us to be together." I replied her. She pulled us up and was dragging me to the bedroom, again.

"I told you, I don't want to have sex with you." I told her, trying hard to get out of her grip.

"I need to teach you all the technique and stuff. You can't simply go out without knowing a thing about sex. You are going to die." She argued.

"NO!" I yanked my hand off her grip. " I don't want to have sex with you. You know I'm in love with Artemis, and I won't do anything to betray her." I countered. She paused for a moment, and at the point I thought I've hurt her feelings.

"Fine, but you must agree to come for sexual classes." She argued

"How are you going to teach me sex without any practical." I replied. Does all the gods have something wrong with their brain?

"I don't care at least the theory. Don't make me use my charm speak." She threatened.

"Fine I will come back here for your lessons." I agreed reluctantly.

"Ok you may leave." She said happily, talk about mood swing. I re-summoned my portal and went back to the hunt.

**Artemis**

_Where is that idiot? He said he would be back by nightfall! Stupid perseus, making me do all the chores on my own today and never keep him words!_

"Artemis? Why are you doing in my tent?" I heard perseus's voice as he stepped through the portal. I got up from my seat on the bed and immediately slapped him on the face.

"You said you would be back by nightfall. WHAT TIME IS IT ALREADY!" I shouted at him. He took his alarm clock and read it.

"Oh… It's already 9pm." He said casually.

"OH?! I demand an explanation perseus, or you can prepare to go back to Apollo's temple." I demanded, giving him another slap on the face.

"Ouch! It hurts you know." He whined, messaging the side of his face.

"It will hurt even more if you don't start explaining." I growled.

"Fine, take a seat first." He told me, and I resumed my seat while he pulled out a chair and seat across me.

"Things would have ended quickly, if it hadn't for Aphrodite-"

"You were making out with her, AREN'T YOU?!" I shot up from my seat, glaring right at him.

"No I wasn't-"

"Then why is your lips so swollen? Persues Jackson, admit now and I may still let you keep your manhood." I materialized a special knife, with a curve hook at the end specifically for cutting off people's manhood.

"She charm spoke me into kissing her! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?!" he wailed my hands in exasperation.

"Anything else? Say now before I go ask Apollo. "I threatened. There is definitely more. Aphrodite don't simply kiss a guy and let him go without anything.

"I may have ALMOST rape her BECAUSE OF HER SCENT!" He said quickly, empathizing on her scent and almost.

"YOU WHAT-!" I screamed at him. He ALMOST raped her? So he had the intention to do so in the first place!

"It's because of the scent. They said it will arouse people around her. And you should have seen what she was wearing! She was practically nude." He explained, getting up and hiding behind his chair.

"And that justify the reason why you ALMOST rape her? I demanded, taking a step forward.

"Don't give me crap excuses that it was her ability and crap. If you didn't have the intention within you It's impossible for her to seduce you." I said immediately when he attempted to open his mouth.

"Hey at least I rejected her insistence pestering to have sex with me for you ok! And in return I have to take sexual lessons with her, IN THEORY!" He explained.

"So now it's my fault now? Oh I'm sorry for causing you not to have sex with her." I flared at him. That's it I have had enough of this.

"Ok it's my fault. My fault for deciding to be honest with you, my fault for turning down aphrodite's offer. Now I have to deal with your super possessive problem and have to attend sexual class with aphrodite." He said exasperatedly.

"What sexual class?" I asked, he didn't say anything about sexual classes with her.

"Don't worry it is in theory. I was stupid enough to think you would understand me. Now leave my tent, and you can forget about the date I planned tomorrow. Consider yourself free from slavery. I will do the chores on my own." He pointed his finger towards the door, signalling me to leave. _So that was his surprise for me? To take me out on a date? Oh crap_

"Leave, please!" He said angrily. I took my leave quickly, back to my own tent. The last thing I saw was him sitting on the bed with his face buried in his hand. I could have sworn I heard sobbing before I left.

**I bet you must be expecting me to write about the date eh? Well too bad!... Ok I didn't plan it this way, but when I typed it out I realised I hit over 8k words and it's already the weekend. I decided to stop her and post it for you guys to read first. Till then, bye! And review please **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Lucky for you guys, I only have one paper per week lol. So I have the time to write. Anyway, I intend to speed the story up abit, so there will be a little pertemis in this story. If not, I might have taken a few more chapters to reach there. So you're welcome, and enjoy.**

**Artemis**

I went straight back to my tent, with a pang of guilt in my chest. I was angry when he said he make out, or "kiss" according to him, with aphrodite, but that was still under control. Until the moment he said he ALMOST raped her, that's where I blew it. I mean- I know Aphrodite can charm speak and arouse people with her scent, but if you never had the intentions, the desire within you, she couldn't have seduce you. I know that because she tried on me before, she tried her scent on me but it just didn't work. For charm speaking, it just doesn't work that easily on gods, that's why I was still not so mad when he said he was charm spoke into kissing her. When I got back into my tent, I saw the slut lying on my bed.

"What do you want Aphrodite, and get off my bed. You're dirtying it." I hissed at her.

"I'm just here to applaud for you. Congratulation Artemis, you managed to get perseus to stop loving you. His love for you was the strongest I've ever seen from him. It wasn't even this strong when he was with Annabeth, but you are able to crush it in weeks." She said wryly, shifting herself to make herself more comfortable.

"What do you mean he loves me?" I asked in disbelief. _He loves me? I thought he only treated me as a friend, a good friend at the most._

"Duh! He practically has the words " I love artemis" printed on his face. Even Apollo can see it, and he actually approved it! But it nothing compared to what you did back there. I could feel it, a level of love so strong, crumble within seconds." She smiled at the end.

"H-he… perseus…. loves me…" I said in sadness. My eyes were swelling up with tears. How could I have not seen that?

"Loved" she corrected. "He used to love you this much-"She raised her hands up in the air. "But now, I doubt it could amount to anything." She lowered her hands to the floor. She got off the bed and came towards me.

"Thanks a lot Artemis, really. With you out of the way, I can finally have percy to myself." She smirked at me, before walking out of the tent. It hit me hard- percy actually loves me. i-I always thought he was being nice.

"APHRODITE, COME BACK HERE!" I dashed out of the tent, with my bow and arrow ready.

"COME BACK YOU BITCH!" I screamed out loud, but she was nowhere to be found.

"What's wrong Milady?!" Thalia shouted while sprinting towards my direction, along with a bunch of hunters.

"Aphrodite, that pathetic excuse for a goddess is hitting on per-PERCY!" realisation stumbled upon on me.

"Talk to you later, I need to find percy first." I rushed off quickly. _Percy, wait for me!_ I rushed towards his tent at the outskirt and stomped in it.

"PERCY!" The word came right out of my mouth without me knowing. It was the first thing that came to my mind. The room was as it was when I last seen it. The chair was pulled out; there was clear evidence of someone sitting on the bed (me). There were no signs of struggle. Could he have left with aphrodite willingly? Who am I to question his choice? But I need to let him know my feelings, even if it means being rejected. I NEED TO FIND HIM. I attempted to use my sensor, but my sensor can only give me a gauge of his location, never his exact. I need to get this sensor fixed. My sensor could only indicate that he is somewhere in mount fuji, japan. Why would he be there? _Planning with hermes… Could it be he intended to bring me there tomorrow? _I need to find Hermes first, he has the answers.

I flashed myself right into Herme's mansion, right to his living room where he is just sitting there watching tv.

"Art-Artemis! What in Zeus's name are you doing in my mansion? I didn't hit on your hunters by mistake right?" He spilled the coffee he was holding in his hand the moment his eyes caught me.

"No you didn't, and hopefully not. As for why I'm at your mansion, I need your help to find Percy. I could only track him to japan." I asked. If he doesn't know the answer, I doubt anyone else would know.

"Yes I know where exactly he is, but he wanted to keep it a secret. For the big day tomorrow." He replied.

"I know, but if I don't find him now there won't be a big day tomorrow." I admitted.

"What did you do this time artemis?" He shook his head in disapproval.

"Umm let's just say I might have accused him of cheating with aphrodite?" I phrased it as simple as possible.

"Cheat huh?" He raised an eyebrow at me, causing me to blush at my own words.

"I don't know what you did to him, but if you don't make it right by tonight then you can forget about asking me for help anymore." He replied and moved towards me.

"Thank you." I muttered, before he placed his hand on my shoulder, flashing me to where percy is.

**Percy**

Right after Artemis left, I broke down. My emotion broke free- Anger, sadness, grieve, all form of negative emotions just blew. Angry- angry at Artemis, for not even bothering to understand my point of view. Sad- Sad because all I've done. All the planning and thinking, all go down to the drain just because of one mistake. Was I in the wrong? Is it really my fault that Aphrodite is able to tap into my inner desire? I am a male after all. What would you do if the girl of your dream, literally, appears before you in some see through clothing and constantly arousing you? Yes I love artemis, but there is a difference between love and beauty. The one you love may not be the most beautiful woman in your heart. Sigh, not like anything I say or do now matters anyway. I took out the tickets for the movie and funfair for tomorrow and ripped it apart. I summoned a mist portal and went to the cliff side in japan. I could imagine myself with Artemis here, just having fun. But you and I both know it will only be a dream. Near the edge was the picnic basket. It was already perfectly laid out. The sheets, the drinks, even the food ( Hermes has some ways to prevent insects from crawling over it). There were also flowers, decorations around the sheets, courtesy of Aphrodite. I went towards the basket, stepping over the flowers and sheets, not like it matters anymore. I began to clear up the food. They were all Artemis's favourite food and drinks, according to Apollo. With every plate I placed within the basket, it was as though I'm throwing part of my heart away. The moon was almost full, and seemed to be shining mockingly at me. It felt as though Artemis was mocking me from her chariot in the sky, telling me to give up my silly thoughts. The plates seemed to grow heavier, till the extent that I just couldn't continue. I shoved all the plates away and broke down in tears. Why must every girl I like do this to me?

"Percy?" Artemis voice came softly from behind. Now what does she want.

"Artemis. Why are you here?" My words came out harshly, a little too harsh.

"I-I wanted to check up on you." She muttered softly. Wow, how "nice" of her to check up on me, when she's the one who caused this!

"I'm fine. Thank you very much." I said mockingly, wiping the tears off my face as I stood up to face her.

"I wanted to apologize for-"

"Apologize? No need to. I'm just a lowly demi-god, it doesn't matter what I think." I cut her off.

"But you're not just a demi-god. You defeated Kronos, and you…you mean much more to me." She replied.

"Yeah I almost forgot. Of course I mean something to you. I'm the slave of the Hunt." I countered.

"No… you're…I'm…" She choked on her words.

"No need to explain. I get it. I'm taking my leave already." I summoned a mist portal.

"Percy, wait!" She shouted, halting me on my step.

"Don't worry. I'll do the chores tomorrow. You're free already." I finished and took a step into the portal.

"Percy, stop!" She screamed.

"What do you want this time?!" I blew up. "I don't want to hear your stupid excuses ANYMORE!"

"It's my life Artemis. It is I who make the decision, not you. I don't care what you think. I can go around sleeping and flirting any girl I want." I released my rage on her. I've had it with her.

"It's has every right to do with me! Because I'm-" She

"Don't bullshit me Artemis. I don't care what Zeus says. He can very well kill me and send-"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" She blew up, shutting me up immediately.

"The goddess Artemis actually has a sense of humour. Who knew?" I teased back at her.

"Why don't you try saying I'm not a virgin anymore." I further mocked her, causing her to be fuming with rage. She suddenly stomped towards me, standing right in front of me. She glared right into my eyes, which is really making feel scared and uncomfortable. What she did next was simply unexpected. She tip-toed and plant a kiss right on my lip.

"MMM!" I muttered as my eyes widened in surprise. Artemis was kissing me. Her soft lips pressing minefelt so…good. I slowly closed my eyes, as I wrapped my hands around her back. One of her hand slowly wrapped around my back, while the other was went up my shirt, exploring my chest. We broke apart after a while, because I needed time to catch my breath.

"Still don't believe I'm in love with you?" She smiled at me gleefully, while wrapping her arms around my neck for support.

"Hmm… I don't think I'm convinced yet." I teased her back, only to get stepped on the feet.

"Ow?!" I hoped around, clutching my feet with my hand.

"You asked for it." She tilted her head. I took a seat on the sheet and messaged my aching feet.

"Come on, is it that bad? I merely stepped on it." She took a seat beside me.

"Well, it hurts!" I whined.

"Man up perseus. I don't intend to be with a wuss. Also, you have to learn archery and hunting. My boyfriend needs to be able to hunt with me, and at least use a bow. Not forgetting-"

"Why don't you find yourself another boyfriend instead? " I cut her off.

"Scared you can't fit my requirements?" She teased and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Being a man, still manageable, but archery? Come on, you know my standards. I'll be glad if the arrows I shoot managed to travel in the right direction." I complained.

"Well, I've heard about your legendary archery skills from Thalia… Ok about this- I will try to teach you archery, but if it fails then we will stop there. However, you need to learn how to hunt. You can use a hunting knife for that." She said thoughtfully.

"That's sounds legit. Anything else my goddess?"

"That's all, for now." She replied

"Ok, cause now is my turn-"

"Your turn?" She asked, knitting her eyebrow.

"Yeah. You have your list, I have mine too."

"Ok, I'm listening." She nodded her head wryly

"Actually I only have one thing I wish you would change, that is control your jealousy. You know how many times I've hurt, both physically and emotionally because your jealousy?" I teased her, poking her waist.

"Hey stop it. I'm ticklish." She wiggled, but it only seemed to spur me on as I used both my hands and tackled her waist from both side. She has a cute way of handling tickles- when you poke her from the right, she will bent towards the right and use her elbow to block it, leaving her left side totally exposed. And if you tickle her from both sides, she will be in some spasm mode and keep shifting right to left continuously.

"Enough!" She grabbed my hands and widened her eyes at me. For a moment, I thought she was pissed at me, that is until she suddenly pin me on the floor.

"Two can play it this way." She begins to tickle me. The feeling of ticklish was so strong that I could barely even pull her hands away. She was using her whole body weight to press me down. When you are tickled so badly, it's impossible to use any strength, let alone lift a twelve-year old.

"I-i-I surrender! S-S-stop." I whimpered, but she didn't stop. What an evil girlfriend I have.

"Please" I begged for mercy. Artemis finally decided to let me off, only after I begin to tear up.

"See if you dare tickle me again." She threatened and got off of me. Finally, some room to breathe.

"New thing…My girlfriend…Needs…to be less….EVIL!" I said breathlessly.

"Come on, it's not that bad. You tickled me too." She replied. I kept my silent, and soon she started to worry about me.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked worriedly. She inched in closer to get a closer look, and this is when I turned around suddenly and scared her.

"YELP!" She shrieked and leaped back a few steps. After a moment, she recovered her composure and glared at me. Normally I would be scared when she glared, but I know for sure she's just pretending. I smiled at her brightly, causing her to drop her anger and blush. She came back and laid her head on my shoulder once more. We simply sat there in the position, just enjoying each other's company… ok I was busy playing with her soft auburn hair ( I have ADHD duh!), and inhaling her intoxicating forest scent.

"Percy" she broke the silence. "Did you intend to bring me here tomorrow, or later?" She asked, adjusting her head to a more comfortable position.

"Well… I was going to take you out for a movie, then a carnival before coming here for a picnic." I told her the plans, stroking her hair now. I just can't stop playing with her hair.

"Then are you still going to me out tomorrow?" She asked eagerly, adjusting her head. Now she was looking at me with those sliver eyes, with her chin resting on my shoulder.

"Well… I sort of tore the tickets." I admitted shyly, rubbing the back of my head.

"But we can still have the picnic now. There is still about half of the food left? The rest I might have destroyed them when I was packing up." I added quickly.

"I would love to…but I have to do my moon duty." She said sadly.

"Can't you create another you? Like how Mr D and his Party times." I asked, and immediately my mind starts to fantasize. Imagine two Artemis kissing each other before me, or even threesomes with two Artemis. That would be fun.

"OW!" Artemis knocked me on the head, snapping me back from my thoughts.

"I know what you're thinking perseus Jackson!" She glared at me, and I started to blush slightly.

"You and your sexual fantasies." She shook her head in disapproval.

"Hey, I'm sorry Arty." I wrapped my hands around her. "It just… amuses me. Thinking there was will be two of you. "I admitted shyly.

"Well my other half may not have the same attitude as me. I don't even know if she would love you too." She said seriously.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked. I don't understand a single word she just said.

"If you were listening to me just now" she glared at me again. "I was saying I could create another half of me to ride the moon for me, but I'm too weak to do it anymore. Definitely not after a draining battle against the Titans" She answered.

"Is there anything I could do to help you regain your powers?" I asked her. I didn't know she is supposedly "weaker" than she should be. Considering the fact that she could still kick my ass easily, it's hard to tell.

"You just want to make your sexual fantasies come true don't you?" She chastised me. "I only know you could help by sacrificing food to me like how you did to your father, but that is a slow process. It still takes time for me to recover." She answered sadly. We sat there for a moment more, until she got out of my hold and got up.

"I need to do my duties already." She said sadly

"We could always do this anytime, right?" I asked worriedly, I don't want tonight to be just a one-time thing. I really want to be with her.

"Not anytime, I still don't know how to break it to my hunters. And there is still your father and mine to worry about." She answered my question. Despite all the trials ahead, I still felt a huge relief. At least I know Artemis loves me and will be by my side.

"See you later." She leaned in for a short kiss and flashed away shortly, leaving behind a hint of her forest scent that I couldn't help took in a huge inhale of it. I returned to packing up the picnic, and this time, things were a lot easier.

"Interesting night perseus?" A female child voice came from the back, and for a moment I thought I was Artemis pulling a prank at me. I turned over happily, only to see Hestia smiling at me.

"Oh, hey mum." I said, with slight sadness in my heart. I really hoped that Artemis was pulling a prank on me and return any moment.

"I'm sorry if I'm not Artemis, but I am still your mum right?" She placed her hand on her hips

"How… do you know?" I hung my head low and muttered softly.

"You think I won't know if my son is dating someone? A virgin goddess on top of that?" She raised an eyebrow at me, and I blushed slightly.

"So you have been stalking me?" I asked her.

"How dare you speak of that to your mother?!" She chastised me, causing me to tremble slightly. "I merely check upon you through the hearth when I'm free, which is most of the time." She added.

"Then you should know that I'm still confused over my relationship with Artemis." I said, causing Hestia to raise her eyebrow in doubt.

"I mean- she is a virgin goddess, and a man-hater. Would she really forsake what she believed for millennia to be with me?" I said sadly. It was true; what if she was did in on impulse? That being a virgin for so long has caused her lust cloud her thinking?

"Percy percy percy…" Hestia shook her head and sigh. "You really think Artemis would that dumb to let her lust and feelings cloud her thinking?" She said as if it was as something so simple.

"If you really like her percy" she added. "You should at least have some trust in her. She isn't far from you in terms of relationships matters." I nodded at her statement- to be exact, she is worse than me. This should be her first, excluding Orion if based on what Apollo said back then.

"You can worry about that later, I not here to tease you only. I'm here to warn you." She said sternly.

"Warn me?" I asked

"Not exactly warning, more of an advice for the trial ahead of you. Remember who you are, and remember who Artemis is to you." She said seriously.

"Artemis is my girlfriend… I think. And how can I ever forget about Artemis? She is the reason of my everything- pain, suffering, fun and love." I joked, but Hestia expressionless face suggested that I should take her words seriously.

"Ok I'll keep that in mind." I said quickly. She nodded her head, and materialised a frying pan in her hand.

"Forgive me percy, but this is for the future of Olympus." She said. _Wait what future?_ I was knocked unconsciousness before I could ask anything.

**Artemis**

I was reluctant to go for my moon duties, especially now that I have percy, I mean perseus, with me. I prefer calling him perseus, cause I know no one calls him that, so that can be my nickname for in return for his arty. I used to be able to split myself between my roman and greek side and have my roman side to ride the moon chariot, since it was my roman counterpart who received the moon domain. If only I have enough power to split myself, then I could have had the picnic with perseus. But then again, if I could split myself, I would have perseus constantly asking me to split into two for him. I went to ride the moon, and was looking down at perseus. He was having some conversation with Hestia, but judging from his blush and shyness, I bet he must have told Hestia already. I'll get him back for that later. Today's the best day I've had. Perseus loves me, and we could be together. The hunters will be the first hurdle to pass. They most certainly would not like their leader being with a male, and there is still Poseidon and my father. Poseidon should be easy to pass, he always have a soft spot for his children. Should I include Hestia? She and perseus have a motherly-son relationship though. I was preoccupied that I didn't realise that I've finished my duties until I reached Olympus. Never mind all those, I should enjoy my time with perseus first. Speaking of that idiot, he should be back at the Hunt by now. Time for some payback. I flashed myself right to the entrance of his tent.

"Oh perseus." I snuck my head into the tent and surprisingly, he's not around.

"Persues?" I went into the tent and looked around. He's not around. It's not like him to be up so early. I went towards the river side and didn't seem to find him. I've checked the armoury too but he's nowhere to be found. I went towards the dining table, only to see the hunters having breakfast.

"Milady!" Thalia ran up to me. "Percy is missing again!" She said concernedly.

"He hasn't return since last night?!" I raised my voice. "Did you all tried to find him? AND WHY DID NO ONE INFORM ME!" I flared up, which seemed to startle thalia slightly.

"We've checked the outskirt of the camp and along the river bay but he's nowhere to be found. Then we begin to think that you were the one who kicked him out or something since he has left camp quite a few times because of you." She answered wryly.

"I didn't beat him up or anything, SO GO AND SEARCHER FURTHER! HE MIGHT HAVE BEEN ATTACKED BY MONSTERS!" I flared up, and all the hunters quickly scrambled away. I immediately flashed myself into throne room

"FATHER! CALL FOR A MEETING NOW!" I bellowed at him. He immediately shot a lightning bolt into the sky and I took my seat. The gods flashed in shortly, and for some reason Hera and Aphrodite is not around.

"What is it that you call this urgent meeting daughter?" Zeus asked

"Perseus is missing!" I bellowed, but all the gods didn't seem to be surprised at all.

"Artemis, it's time we explain to you." Zeus said. "We have plans to merge the two camp, camp half blood and camp Jupiter together due to the recent increase in number of monsters attack. Hera's plan was to switch their leader, and let them know that the other side isn't as bad as they thought. It was placed under consideration… that is until Hera was abducted." Zeus said sadly, as he looked at the empty throne beside him. Wow, didn't know Zeus actually cared about her.

"And why of all people persues? Shouldn't there be a new leader in Camp already?" I flared up. Of all the times they had, they have to take perseus away right after we started dating. I knew I shouldn't have left him alone, that guy always get into trouble when I leave him.

"They didn't. They were still hovering over the loss of percy that they refuse to erect a new leader until he returns, dead or alive." Apollo answered me.

"Ok then where the hades is Aphrodite? Did she get abducted too? Because if so I'm more than happy to let her die." I asked the council, and their faces began to morph into somewhat evasive.

"Umm lil sis? don't flare up…. But uh Aphrodite is now with percy-"

"WHY IS SHE EVEN WITH PERCY!" I screamed out all. Every time she is with persues, something is bound to happen.

"She insisted on being with percy, says is it for his protection in case the plan fail." Apollo said calmly, but it didn't help one bit.

"And of all people you have to pick aphrodite, APHRODITE! And isn't godly interference not allowed?" I demanded. WHY?!

"According to Athena, it isn't godly interference if the god doesn't use any power during the process." Apollo answered.

"AND WHY YOU DIDN'T ASK ME TO DO IT?!" I bellowed.

"Umm… because Aphrodite insisted she wanted to do it and we had no objections-"

"NO OBJECTION?! THERE IS ONE RIGHT HERE! AND WHY DIDN'T ANY OF YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS DECISION!"

"Settle down artemis. It was a rush decision when we found out Hera was gone. We didn't have the time to inform you." Zeus pacified me.

"I DON'T CARE! WHERE IS PERSUES HEADED TO? I WANT TO BE THERE AS WELL!" I demanded.

"He will be going to the wolf house, where hera is trapped and recuse her. But artemis, I want you to plan your arrival the same as his." Zeus asked.

"And why would I give more time for Aphrodite to be alone with Perseus?!"

"So this way, when you arrive you will have ample justifications to use your powers to help him save Hera." Zeus continued to reason.

"At least let me send my hunters with him, that way they can shoot that slut every time she try anything funny."

"He's in the roman camp, and your hunters are greek sis." Apollo chipped in.

"Fine! But if she dares to try anything funny on perseus. I WILL RIP HER NECK OFF!" I flared up, and flashed away back to the hunt. What kind of council is this? They don't even bother to respect my decisions.

"Phoebe." I called out to her. "Gather the hunters, we are moving."

**Percy**

I woke up in a room, on a bed, and a strong headache, as if someone just knocked my head from the back. It doesn't look like anywhere I been before. Just then, a teenage girl carrying a tray came into the room. Despite my blurred vision, I could tell she is very beautiful. She had wavy blonde hair. Something about her looks very familiar, yet I can't even remember her name.

"You're awake, thank gods I thought you were dead." She came forward placed the plate on the side table and lean forward to kiss me. Instinctively, I pulled back when she came forward. Something seems wrong.

"What's wrong percy?" She asked concernedly and took a seat by the bed. She clasped my hand with both of hers and her eyes seemed filled with concern.

"Who are you?" I decided to ask. It might hurt her feelings, but it does better than acting know.

"I'm viola, don't you remember me? I'm your girlfriend." She said sadly. Girlfriend? But it still feels wrong. Suddenly, I felt a surge of pain through my head.

"AHH!" I clamped my head in pain. During the time, images of a twelve-year old kept appearing in my head. There were pictures of me with her…doing chores? And there were one with us fighting and one with me in a pool of water with her crying at the side. Who is she?

"PERCY! Are you ok?" Viola asked worriedly and wrapped me around for a hug. She has this strong feminine scent, which is also familiar by the way, but just doesn't seem right.

"Viola, right?" She nodded. "Do you know of a twelve-year old girl? She has auburn hair and sliver eyes. I think she might know who I am." I asked her. She pondered for a moment.

"Oh you must be talking about Artemis." She said. "She is your uh sister." She answered me. My sister? Is that who she is?

"Where is she? I asked. For some reasons, I wanted to see her badly. Probably the siblings bond we have.

"She's out on a quest. You will meet her soon, but now…" She took up the bowl of porridge from the tray. "You have to eat." The moment she mentions eat, I could feel my stomach churning. To prove that, it even made a loud churning sound, loud enough for viola to hear and chuckle. She took a spoonful. I was taken aback by her action and didn't open my mouth when the spoon was already beside my mouth.

"Say ah." She opened her mouth slightly to mimic the action.

"Umm I can feed-" she stuff the spoon into my mouth before I could even finish my sentence. HOT HOT HOT! I spat out immediately, dirtying the blanket and my chest. Oh I was half naked.

"Water!" I said while fanning my tongue. It burns! She quickly put down the bowl and picked up the glass of water on the plate. She slowly fed me the water, and it took a moment for the cooling effect to take place.

"I'm sorry percy." She said sadly as she looked away from me.

"It's ok. You didn't know it was hot." I comforted her, and her mood immediately took a swing as she beamed at me happily. Usually, when such a beautiful girl smiles at you, your heart literally melt. But in this case, despite how breathtakingly beautiful she is, it didn't have the effect on me. She took out a napkin and begin to clean up the porridge on me. She then took another spoonful of porridge, but this time she blew it before feeding me. I felt shy suddenly as I felt my face reddening as she fed me spoonful of porridge

"Don't be shy percy. You're my boyfriend. It's natural I take care of you." She chuckled as she took a napkin and wipe some of the porridge that leaked out of my mouth. From her actions and expressions, she really seems to love me a lot. Maybe she really is my girlfriend, but Artemis… I can't shake the feeling that there is something more to her than just my sister.

"Good boy." She kissed me on cheek once I finished the last spoon of porridge.

"Where are we?" I asked. This room has zero resemble to me either.

"Why we are at Camp Jupiter of course." She said as if it was the only place we could be.

"Camp…Jupiter?" I asked. Where is camp Jupiter?

"Yeah. You really can't remember anything?" She asked concernedly.

"I only remember my name. The rest is a blur to me." I answered.

"Probably the injury on your head. Well, for starters, Camp Jupiter is where we demigods live. You are in the Fifth Cohort, just like me. We've been here for about a year already. Check your arm." I looked at my arm, which had a SPQR letters in printed, a trident symbol and a bar. I looked back at viola, who showed me her tattoo.

"Why is your symbol different from mine?" I asked. Hers was a circle, with a small cross attached below it.

"Different parentage. Different gods have different symbols." She answered.

"Then can I have a look at this camp you talk about?" I asked.

"I guess it's okay. But if you are feeling unwell you better tell me. I don't want you fainting on me again." She pondered for a moment before answering. I lifted my legs off the bed. As I tried to stand up, my legs wobbled, causing me to lose balance.

"You sure you still want to go out?" She asked as she supported me. I nodded at her.

"Still as stubborn as ever." She shook her head as she supported me all the way. Once we step out of the room, I was taken aback by what I saw. There were so many people, and ghost? They were all happily doing their things- dining, shopping or simply taking a leisure walk. There were also old demigods, which is kind of surprising.

"Aren't they worried about monsters attack?" I asked.

"Nah. This place is where demigods can live freely, have a family and settle down. See those old people? They are veteran demigods who once served in the Cohorts. The younglings will also join the Cohorts in the future to help protect the people here." She said. A place where demigods can live freely… Somehow, the first person that came to my mind wasn't viola, but Artemis. The thought of being with her here bring smiles to my face.

"Thinking about our future?" She teased, and further wrapped her arms around mine.

"You think?" I teased her back, causing her to shy away. We went on touring around the area. Apparently, I forgot everything about this place, and viola had to explain everything to me.

"And this is the field of Mars, where we have our weekly battle between Cohorts, although our Cohort always lose. Or we could have a friendly fight between one another." She explained. Again, I have no recollection of this place, or any event that had taken place.

"Hey percy, viola!" A guy shouted from the field and stomped over, literally. I could feel the earth shakes with every step he takes.

"This is Frank." Viola whispered to me.

"Hey uh frank." I greeted him.

"Hey percy, glad to see you alright. Want to go for a couple of rounds with me and Hazel? Reyna is also there." He asked.

"Of course not! Percy just woken up!" Viola hissed at him

"Oh come on. We are Romans, we fight to our death! Excuses are for the weak." Frank pestered on.

"You can fight to your death all you want. Percy and I have plans to grow old and settle down." Viola argued.

"Let's see what percy says shall we?" Frank suggested, and now both of them were eyeing me expectantly.

"Uh… I think I should be fine for a few rounds." I answered. To be honest, my body is itching for some action.

"YES! In your face Viola! Go get your weapon, I'll go warm up first." He said triumphantly and ran off.

"Percy Jackson if you get injured or faint again I'm not going to do anything to help you." Viola threatened.

"Relax, I'll be alright. By the way who is Hazel?" I asked.

"Oh Hazel? She's also part of the fifth cohorts." She answered

"And Reyna?" I furthered asked.

"Reyna." She spat at her name. "She is the praetor of the camp." She said simply

"Then why do you seem to hate her so much?"

"She used to hate you, and always pick on you for some reason… that is until you won her in combat during the weekly battle. Then she started to swoon over you and kept hitting on you." She said angrily.

"Why is she picking on me in the past?" I enquired further.

"How would I know? The moment she sees you she started to pick on you already… Why are you asking so many questions about her?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"I just wanted to know more about my past." I answered quickly. She nodded her head wryly and we headed towards frank and the group.

"Hey percy, you're finally here." Frank announced. Hazel and Reyna stopped fighting and waved at me. Reyna looked as if she could lock in me a room and rape me. I felt Viola tightened her grip around my hand.

"It's ok." I gave her a small squeeze. It took a while, until she let go of my hand and went to take a seat at the corner.

"So percy, ready to get beat?" Frank readied his sword. I instinctively pulled out a pen from my pocket and uncapped. It magically turned into a sword, a sliver sword.

"Ready." The moment I said that, Frank charged at me. My body seemed to move on its own- dodging every attack, countering and striking back. I don't even feel tired. After a few strikes, I somehow managed disarm him.

"Yield?" I placed my sword at his throat.

"I yield." He said grumbly. The moment the fight is over; all that energy within me just vanished. I crumbled to the floor, panting hardly.

"PERCY!" Reyna and Viola both called out as they ran over to me. Both of them helped me up from both sides. Despite their cooperation, I could still feel their hatred for each other.

"I told you, you shouldn't have fight. See what happen to you now." Viola chastised me.

"You should have rest more. Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Reyna chastised me too. Both of them helped me over to a rock, where they placed me down gently.

"Feeling better?" Viola asked concernedly.

"Yeah, just needed a second to catch my breath." I said tiredly.

"I see your skills haven't deprove despite your injury." A voice came from the front. We all turned towards him and all of them stood up and bowed to him, except me of course. He was just an average man in an army uniform, with a rifle slanged around him, and a few grenades dangling on his chest pocket.

"Who are you?" I asked, and all of my friends gave me a collective gasp.

"He's Mars you idiot." Viola scolded me.

"Oh. You're the owner of this field?" I asked.

"You moron, he's MARS, the god of war!" Reyna scolded me.

"Ah." I said in realisation.

"Still as random as ever." Mars chuckled.

"Lord Mars, what gives us the honour of you coming here?" Reyna spoke up.

"Him." He pointed at me. "I want him to lead a quest to save Juno." He said sternly.

"Lady Juno is captured?" Reyna asked.

"Yes, and we believe she held at the Wolf house. Perseus Jackson, I want you to bring two person along with you to save her before it's too late." He ordered.

"With all due respect, lord Mars, shouldn't there be a prophecy for every quest?" Reyna asked back respectfully.

"We are Romans! We charge forward even if it's a trap. I have no prophecy for you. if you insist on having one, go find your argur and get him to create one for you." He said proudly and flashed away.

"So…Who are you going to bring for this quest percy?" Viola asked, and again, all of their eyes were locked on me.

"Umm… what are your abilities?" I asked.

"For me, I can charm speak people and monsters. Frank can transform into any animal, while Hazel can create underground tunnel. Reyna… the only thing she's good at is swordfight, which you trashed her badly the last time." Viola said, gleeing at Reyna at the last part.

"I can't go with you guys. I'm the praetor. I need to attend to the matters in the camp." Reyna said.

"Who said anything about asking you to go?" Viola shot back at her.

"I'm just stating the fact! I'll be on my way now!" Reyna flared up and stomped away.

"Good riddance." Viola said.

"So percy? what's your choice?" She asked me.

"Umm… " I hesitated. All of them were looking at me with expectations.

"Just take me and Hazel. I can transform into a dragon and fly, or she could create a tunnel for us. What can Viola do?" Frank snorted.

"**Shut up and slap yourself.**" Viola charm spoke Frank. Instantly, he stopped his ranting and started slapping himself, giving all of us a good laugh.

"Ok Viola you prove your point. I think if I don't choose you you're charm speak me into doing so anyway." I teased, causing Viola to blush and bury her face in my chest.

"And I think I'll choose Frank I guess. His transforming ability and also give us a boast in power." I said truthfully. Frank, who finally got over the charm speaking, was beaming with joy. Hazel was rather sad though.

"I'm sorry Hazel, but I promise you I'll bring you along next time." I comforted her. She smiled and took her leave shortly.

"So where is this Wolf house? " I asked the both of them.

"Really percy? That is where we start off our journey as a true Roman demigod." Frank said in disbelief.

"Hello, memory loss here. The only thing I remembered was my name. The rest was filled in by Viola." I stroked her wavy hair.

"You're welcome." She beamed at me and leaned in to kiss me. Her kissing is good…Excellent would be a better choice. Yet again thing doesn't feel right, but I couldn't just pull back and say it to her.

"Ahem." Frank cleared his throat, and we quickly pulled apart from each other.

"It's late; I think we should depart tomorrow." He suggested, and all I could muster was nodding my head as my face was red in embarrassment.

"You two can continue in the bedroom. I'll be on my way." He quickly went off, probably to avoid the awkwardness.

"Shall we then?" Viola purred at me. Like I said, my heart hardly wavered when she did that for some unknown reason.

"Let's go." She pulled me up and we went off, back to our room. Once we entered, I was shoved onto the bed. I turned over, only to have Viola jumping on me and silencing me with another kiss. We pulled apart shortly as she pulled off her shit, which revealed her pink bra. She was grinding her hips at me as she unhooked her bra, setting free her D cup boobs. I was trying hard to control myself from instantly fucking her. I know what you must be thinking. Such a beautiful and sexy girlfriend ready to have sex with you and you are constraining yourself? Something just doesn't feel right. My body was thinking otherwise though. My rod was already standing in attention, pointing against her crotch.

"Percy…" She purred as she leaned back in for another kiss. She slowly slipped her tongue into my mouth, exploring every inch. I felt myself giving way as I begin to wrap my hands around her. We pulled apart for a brief moment, just enough time for me to pull out my shirt. Now, my chest was in full contact with hers. Her bosom swere pressing against my chest as we tossed constantly for control. Her hand was reaching down for my crotch, and without any warning she sunk her hand into my pants. Her hand, stroking my hardened cock as one of my hand begins to squeeze her melon tightly, causing her to moan softly in my mouth. I begin move down download, sucking her jawline, making her moan even louder. Things were going so well, but my stupid headache has to choose to this to have a relapse.

"AHHH!" I pulled back from Viola and pressed my temples hard with my palm. Images were flooding my brain, images of me and Artemis again. They were the same photos, us having fun by the river bay or fighting at the arena, but there were more this time. There were a photos of us eating together, with her trying to snatch my food, and one with us by a Cliffside and in each other's embrace?

"Percy! Are you ok?" Viola asked concernedly as she had her hands on my shoulder, eyeing me with concerns.

"I think the pain is over." I said breathlessly. Beads of sweat were forming on my forehead as I suddenly felt tired.

"I think we should stop today…. I'm tired." I said tiredly. I could see the sadness in her eyes, but there were also concerns.

"It's ok. We can always do it some other time." She assured me. I laid my head on the pillow as I close my eyes in exhaustion. Viola simply wrapped her arms around my waist as she hugged me from the back.

"Good night percy." She gave me a light squeeze.

"Good night Viola." I turned over slightly to give her a kiss. Right before I drift off, one question kept popping in my head. _Who is Artemis exactly?_

**I know the characteristics of to the frank is not according to the one in the book, but it's fanfic. I'm the writer so I decide to make him more fun-loving and stuff. If you guys don't like it I can change him back. As usual, tell me what you think and review bla bla bla. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy, and I'm going to be for this month, need to prepare for the freshies coming in this year. I have like 3 camps in 2weeks time? So don't expect an update so soon. Enjoy**

**Percy**

I woke up cuddling with viola. I clearly remembered yesterday she was hugging me from the back, maybe we adjusted ourselves last night. She adjusted herself, tightening her hold around me. Her arms were wrapping around my body, ok nothing with that. She adjusted her leg, which now is swung across my thigh as I felt the skin contact when she moved. I don't remember taking out my pants last night. I lifted up the blanket and find myself in my boxers only. Viola wasn't any better; she was only wearing her pink panties.

"Percy." Violas said sleepily as she pulled down the blanket and snuggle closer to me.

"Viola? Did anything happen last night?" I asked worriedly. My gut feelings tell me that I would never forgive myself.

"Later." She said grumbly and pulled up the cover over her head. I needed some fresh air, and a place to think. I have no recollection of anything else happening last night; besides the part we almost had sex. I tried to get off the bed, but the moment I moved, Viola immediately tightened her grip around me.

"You're not going anywhere." She said from inside the cover. I stopped moving and decided to return to sleep, but the moment I close my eyes, my thoughts instantly drift off to Artemis. Seriously, why am I constantly thinking of my sister? I wrapped my hand around Viola, pressing her against me. I inhale her rosy feminine scent; maybe it can trigger any memories, and hopefully reinforce my love for her. Unfortunately, it didn't help at all. I was stuck there for gods know how long, until viola stretched her limbs sleepily.

"Morning percy." She lifted her head and plant a kiss on me, but I don't seem to be able to return the same feeling. Really, what is wrong with me?

"Morning viola." I smiled back at her. "Now can you tell me what happened to my pants, or yours?" I asked her, and her face immediately turned into a deep shade of red as she looked down shyly.

"I was…cold…I thought we could share body heat." She said timidly and plunge her face into my chest.

"Don't be mad at me percy." She said softly in my chest.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just curious. I was afraid I did something to you last night." I stroke her lustrous blonde hair, down to her waist.

"You're not mad at me." She looked up me, with those big, watery blue eyes.

"I would be if you don't stop blaming yourself." I joked. She beamed at me and leans forward to kiss me. Her lips felt weird on me. The feeling just wasn't there for me, but for her otherwise as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue was licking my lips, begging for entrance as her hand was all over my body. I may think I don't exactly love her, but it doesn't mean I can't be aroused by her. My rod was hardened painfully against my boxer, creating a huge dent that was so close to hitting her crotch. I opened my mouth and let her explored all she want.

"Mmm!" My muffled voice came out when she suddenly pinched my nipple, sending me a wave of pain and pleasure. My rod immediately flexed, lightly hitting her crotch. I could feel her smiling as she traced her other hand down into my boxer. She broke apart the kiss, and slowly trailed downward, planting a kiss every inch downward.

"Viola…" I moaned as she begins to suck my jawline. Her hands have never stopped fondling with my body.

"You're mine percy." She said seductively. Aren't I already hers when I'm her boyfriend?

"Hey percy-" Frank budged into the room suddenly, causing the level of awkwardness to skyrocket. Viola immediately pulled the cover over us.

"FRANK GET OUT!" Viola screamed at him. "No need to tell me." He quickly ran out, right before viola picked up the table lamp beside the bed.

"Shall we…" She said lustfully and resumed playing with me. This is my only chance to break free.

"We should stop, the moment is gone." I tried to sound as emotionless as possible. Thankfully, viola stopped moving her hands and got off of me.

"I'm going to kill Frank later." She said angrily as she put on her bra. I also begin to dress up. As I was wearing my pants, i realised my rod was still hardened from just now. Maybe it was a bad idea to stop her. Putting on my pants didn't help cover up my erected rod either.

"Let's go find Frank." I told viola, who has finished putting on her clothes. Luckily, she was wearing something simple- a regular shirt and shorts, which allowed her to flaunt her flawless legs though.

"Yeah, I have to settle some score with him." She said as she put on her boots, which pair perfectly with her clothing. I looked at myself. I was simply wearing a camp shirt and a regular pants and simple shoes.

"Anything I can help you with?" She asked as she noticed my uneasiness.

"Just thinking why you picked me instead of other people. I mean look at me. I don't even know how to dress up probably." I said sadly.

"I picked you because you're the only one who dared to ask me." She smiled at me and wrapped her hands around me.

"Don't lie to me viola. A beautiful girl like you has no suitor?" I asked.

"There were a lot, but none of them dared to ask me out. Only you dared, then we started dating shortly." She answered. Did such thing even happen?

"Was I so brave? I don't remember anything about it happening." I asked again.

"Yes you did moron. Do you expect me to be the one chasing you? You think you're that good?" She punched me lightly on the chest.

"Ok, I'm sorry." I pulled her closer to me, taking in her rosy scent.

"I'm just kidding. I know you lost your memory." She snuggled in my chest, and we stood there for a brief moment.

"Let's go find Frank. He must waiting for us for quite a while." I pulled viola apart.

"Ok, but he's not escaping from my punishments." Viola snickered and we left the room to find Frank.

"Umm viola? Did frank tell you where are we meeting?" I asked viola. I assumed he would be waiting for us outside, but one glance around our surrounding shows otherwise. Frank isn't a hard guy to spot either.

"No, but where else could that idiot be?" Viola said. Is it supposed to be that clear?

"Umm…Anywhere in this whole camp?" I answered, knowing most probably I'll get scolded by her again.

"He's definitely with Hazel you moron." She scolded me. See what I mean?

"And where is Hazel?" I asked her again.

"Umm…How the heck would I know? I only said I know where Frank is, not Hazel!" She scolded me yet again. Somehow this feeling felt familiar; the idea of being scolded for no apparent reasons, and being dumb.

"Well? Are we going to stand here all day or start looking for him?" She demanded. What's her problem now?

"Yes madam." I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry percy. I'm just mad at Frank." She gave my hand a small squeeze and looked down in shame.

"It's ok, come on let's go find Frank and get this quest over with. Who knows, maybe I can get my memories back as a reward." I gave her a reassuring squeeze, which in return was a broad smile from her.

"Hopefully, let's go find Frank." She quickly changed the topic. Don't she want me to have my memories back? Maybe she believed what I said: Completing the quest quickly and get my memories back. We went off the find Frank, or hazel according to Viola. We searched around the New Rome. We went into every food store but that guy is nowhere to be found. After a few hour of searching, we decided to take a break at a café. The sun was blazing directly above us as we sweated profusely despite under the shelter.

"Where could that idiot be?" Viola said angrily. Just then, I noticed Frank and Hazel walking into the café. Like us, they must have decided to find a café to avoid the sun.

"Look behind you." I pointed behind at the two of them, who were talking and smiling at each other. Viola spurned over and immediately jumped off her seat. She stomped over and pulled the couple apart.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" Frank roared which he immediately regretted and shivered when he saw Viola's raging face.

"There are two. One is budging into the room without even knocking and secondly, you just run off and expect us to find you?!"Viola roared back. Frank was simply keep quieting and at her mercy. Note to self, do not piss Viola off.

"**Run to the field of Mars and come back." **She charm spoke Frank. Frank's body immediately stiffened, but his face was clearly begging for mercy. His body began to turn for the exit and off he ran off.

"Do you have to make him run under the hot sun? What if he got a heat stroke?" Hazel asked concernedly.

"You are welcome to follow him through the whole journey." Viola hissed back and stomped off, back to her seat.

"She's mostly pissed at Frank for interrupting our little make out session." I whispered to Hazel.

"So I've heard. So? Did you finish off what you started after frank left?" She teased, and immediately I know what she is talking about.

"No, the moment was gone." I blushed and she simply laughed heartedly while I quickly return to my seat.

"Why are you blushing percy?" Viola questioned.

"She asked about stuff. You know. What happened in the morning." I answered quickly and took a sip of water and looked away quickly, but most she is most probably blushing too I guess. Hazel joined us shortly, and have been giving us the i-know look while chuckling at our shyness. We have some conversations, while waiting for Frank to return from his run. Apparently, viola put in quite a bit of charm speak to make sure he doesn't stop half way. Hazel was rather sad when she heard about that, which makes me curious.

"So you really have a crush on Frank?" I asked her. It was now her turn to blush as she looked down without saying anything.

"I'm sorry you said something?" I teased her, causing her face to grow even redder. Before I could even continue, viola whacked me on the head.

"Didn't I tell you already? Why do you have to tease her so badly?" Viola scolded me.

"It's called taking revenge. She was teasing me just a while ago." I retorted, only to earn myself another knock on my head.

"She's a girl. It's different." She replied.

"But I'm your boyfriend. Shouldn't you be on my side?" I whined. Yesterday, she was so nice and girly and today she's like a bitchy woman…like Artemis. Argh enough with her already!

"I'm definitely standing with the girls duh! And besides…" She reached out for my hand. "I know you won't be mad at me." She purred. See what I mean? Woman and their mood swings. She bent over and planted a quick kiss on my cheek, causing me to grow slightly red. We all laughed and have random conversations, mostly them talking about clothing, while I was merely zoning into space. I still don't see how Artemis is my sister. Viola was certain she was my sister, but it seemed so much more. Maybe I could ask Frank or Hazel later. Frank came back shortly, panting hardly and holding onto the door for support. His shirt was totally soaked through. The people around him quickly moved away from him, like he's some kind of disease. Hazel immediately ran forward and supported him. Viola and I went up, but as soon I got a few feet awhile, I could smell his strong sweat stench. While I was trying hard not to pinch my nose in disgust, Hazel was practically sticking her body on him to give him support. Viola was somewhat a few steps behind me. Hazel quickly got a few pieces of ambrosia and fed it to him. Frank's face grew better- it was less white than it was when he came in, although his breathing was still hard.

"Sorry…Viola…" He said breathlessly. Damn, he really looked like he ran the whole way. I expected him to break free of the charm speak perhaps half way through and transform into some animal and ran back her faster.

"I'll help him wash up. Meet you guys at the tunnel entrance in an hour." Hazel said quickly and helped Frank out. I looked back at Viola, who immediately avoided my gaze the moment I turned around.

"I hope you are happy now." I said angrily. I was kind of surprised that Frank didn't faint half way.

"Well, I was angry, and I am angry my charm speaking is stronger." She reasoned.

"Never mind, what done is done already. Let's prepare for our quest." I sighed and headed for the exit. Viola quickly ran up and wrapped her arms around me while leaning her head on my shoulder. I guess this is how she express her apology, and I kind of like it. We returned to our room and decided to pack some clothes and god food for the road. While Viola was rummaging through her clothes, matching this with that and so on, I simply opened my closet and dumped a whole bunch into a bag.

"Really percy? You are just going to grab a bunch on put it in the bag?" Viola questioned me.

"Hey, it's not like I have an eye for fashion dressing. Besides, we are on a quest, not a fashion show. We will most probably be fighting our way through. What's the point of dressing nice?" I questioned back.

"Only you and Frank will be fighting your way through, I'll be speaking my way through." She smiled triumphantly.

"Come on, I will pack for you. You just take a seat." She offered her help. I happily accepted her offer and took a seat as she threw out all my clothes and rearranging them.

"Percy, when we return, WE…ARE…GOING…SHOPPING! Your clothes have zero synergy with one another. It's almost impossible to pair them up." She said sternly, and I have this sudden cringe in my heart. My gut feeling tell me that I won't like the idea of shopping at all. It took her almost half an hour just to match three pair of clothing for me.

"Ok that's enough. I doubt we will need so much clothing for a quest." I told her. If no one stops her, I doubt we can even embark on our quest today. It's already like mid-afternoon.

"I'm not coming near you if you need to wear your old clothes again." She threatened and managed to pair another set of clothing for me before zipping the luggage bag.

"Actually you know what? I'm just going to throw everything into the bag" She got my attention before reopening the bag and dumped my whole "collection" of clothing into the bag. The bag apparently is able to hold all the clothing without even looking bulky.

"What kind of bag is that? There is at least twenty piece of clothing in my closet." I asked disbelievingly.

"This is a gift from my mother. It is able to hold almost infinite pieces of clothing." She rolled her eyes as if it was common sense. Then again, I should have guessed it. Where else could she get the magical bag from? We then went on to the tunnel entrance, which viola informed me is the supposed entrance/exit of the camp. Once the tunnel was within side, I could see Frank and Hazel and…Reyna? I took a peak at Viola. Her face was calm and emotionless, but she immediately tightened her grip on my hand as we walked towards the exit.

"Hey Percy. Hey viola." Franks greeted us.

"Why is she here?" Viola said sharply and pointed her finger at Reyna, her eyes never leaving Frank as she glared dagger at him.

"I'm the praetor of the camp. I'm the only one who can give you access out of the camp." She rolled her eyes, which cause anger Viola badly as she tightened her grip on my hand again, causing her nail to sink into my flesh. I pulled her hand slightly, causing her dagger stare to be directed at me. I shook my head, hoping she would get the idea and got the idea she did. Her other hand reached over and pat my lightly on my hand and smiled at him.

"You could have just informed the guards. It wasn't necessary for someone like you to send us off." She said mockingly. Hmm… could have been worse.

"I have the time, and besides" She took a step forward towards me and viola, which resulted in my poor hand being gripped tightly again. Reyna removed her small sling bag and slung it over me, much to viola's dislike.

"It contains nectar and ambrosia. I would have gotten more, but I was afraid the people wouldn't be happy." She said sadly. I don't know much about her, but her actions proves that she is a true friend. Despite knowing I will get screwed by Viola, I let go of her hand and pulled Reyna in for a hug.

"Thank you so much." I said whole-heartedly. I really meant it. I could hear Frank and Hazel gasping softly. I couldn't see Viola, but she's most probably pissed off but didn't want to blow up now. I pulled back slowly. Reyna was apparently in a shock as her widened-eyes and red faces were right in front of me.

"Y-you're w-wel-welcome." She stuttered. She was still in a shock as she simply stoned there.

"Ok it's been nice but we got to go. Frank, say your goodbyes. We are leaving." Viola said quickly and surprisingly without any anger. She quickly held my hand again and pulled me through the tunnel without waiting for Frank. We reached a river, which didn't seemed to matter much at the moment and we crossed it. She immediately let go of my hand once we are through and stood there. While waiting for Frank on the other side, Viola kept quiet throughout, which actually scares me more. If she had blown up, at least I know she cares.

"Viola?" I called out timidly and attempted to reach for her hand, but she quickly pulled away once mine was near her.

"At least respond. You can scold me, or even beat me if you want. Just say something." I asked worriedly, but still no response. I stood there like an idiot and kept staring at her with puppy eyes. After a while of constant staring,

"Ok, just stop giving me those eyes." She said exasperatedly as she wailed me off. I immediately pulled her in and swung her around.

"Percy put me down!" She shrieked as she kept punching my back. I put her down and pulled her in closer for another hug.

"Sorry Viola, but I couldn't just say thanks to her. It's just good enough a gratitude." I said to her, which caused her to pull back from me.

"Is that how you apologize? By justifying your actions?" She questioned.

"No, but rather proving to you that that hug was nothing but a friendly hug." I pulled her in closer.

"It has better be, or I am going to rip your neck off." She pinched my nose and leaned her head in till her forehead touches mine. I could feel her warm breath coming out of her we stood there for a moment, just us embracing each other.

"Am I interrupting something again?" Frank's voice sounded and we quickly pulled apart except for our hands, which were still intertwined tightly with each other.

"No, we were just waiting for you." Viola answered him back, which Frank nodded wryly.

"So where is the wolf house?" I asked.

"Oh it's somewhere on the other side of the town." Viola pointed over towards the town direction, which from our point seemed like an endless stretch of building.

"How far is it exactly?" Frank asked as he looked at the town. He must probably have to the same mind set as me.

"I don't know exactly, but it wouldn't help if we stand here all day asking, so start moving already" Viola shuts us up as we walked toward into the town.

"Can we just hire a taxi?" Frank asked tiredly.

"And what would happen if we into a monster? Who knows what they might see with the mist around." Viola replied. We continued walking through the city another hour or so without any monsters.

"You know, I wouldn't mind taking my chance on a taxi. There isn't any monsters attack so far." Frank said as he was lagging slightly behind us. Just as he finished his sentence, I noticed a group of monsters somewhat in front of us. I immediately stopped in my track and pulled Viola back, who eyed me inquisitively.

"Look in front." I pointed in front at the group of monsters, who seemed to be on a lookout for something.

"They must have picked up our scent." Viola said softly.

"What do we do now?" She asked, and both Frank and her both looked at me for instructions. Why must it be me?

"We can't charge up straight. There is just too many, and it might alert the local authorities." I thought.

"Well we can't stay here forever; they are bound to locate us sooner or later." Viola said seriously.

"Hey I know a way, follow me." Frank suddenly spoke up and started to walk off. I looked at Viola, who simply shrugged her shoulder. We followed him into a back alley, where he suddenly transformed into a dragon.

"Ok sure Frank, riding a dragon through the sky is less attention seeking then fighting the monsters head on." Viola mocked at the dragon, who only snorted in return.

"I think the mortal might see us in an helicopter or something. Plus we won't to worry about injuring ourselves if we were to fight the monster." I assured Viola. Frank, or the dragon, snorted again, probably agreeing with me.

"Fine, but if I fall-"

"Yeah you are going to rip my neck off. Aren't you tired of using the same phrase over and over again?" I glee at her.

"Why you-"

"Just come aboard already. I promise I'll hold on to you." I climbed aboard the dragon and wrapped my hands around the dragon's neck. Viola looked at me in anger before deciding to join me on the dragon. She decided to take a seat in front of me, says it's much safer with my arms around her as she leaned in against me. As the dragon takes flight,

"I'll hold on to you, so if we fall we can fall together." I whispered into her ear softly.

"You are going to die after we finish this quest." She threatened as she now decided to wrap her hands around the dragon's neck as well. I don't know what the mortals are seeing, but it sure catches the attention of almost every mortal on the street. The monsters we saw let out an ungodly roar and started to chase after us. Yeah right, like running can be faster than flying on a dragon. We raced through the city, cutting through countless number of buildings.

"Good thing we didn't listen to you and walk." I leaned In and said to Viola.

"What? I can't hear you!" She screamed back.

"I said! Good thing we didn't listen to you and walk!" I shouted into her ear, causing her to elbow me and message her ear in agony.

"When we get back! YOU…DIE" She shouted back, and to make sure I get the message, she used her hand and slit her throat. We arrived shortly after. Frank decided to land right in front of the wolf house, and thankfully, there aren't much people around. We got off him shakily and watch him turn back into human form.

"Nice job Frank, you choose to land right in front of the wolf house, RIGHT IN THE OPEN!" Viola said mockingly.

"I am lazy to walk over, and not like it matters." Franked pointed out to our surrounding. The mortals were just minding their own business, funny how the mist works. Right at this point, there was a loud piercing scream from within the wolf house. We immediately rushed in and found Lady Juno trapped within a earth cage. The earth seemed to be rising in the cage as the earth has already risen over her ankle.

"We've been waiting for you, heroes." A venomous voice came from the shadow. She stepped out, accompanied by two guys. Her body seemed to radiate a cold aura, just like her two guards. Her face was stone cold as she smiled evilly at us. With a snap of a finger, monsters started to gather around us. There were Cyclops, empousa and… in short it's a whole bunch of monsters.

"Who are you?" I drew out riptide in battle stance and surveyed the area. There were no way we could win this fight on our own.

"You really are as stupid as the legend says. Facing with imminent defeat and the only thing on your mind is to know our identity." She let out an evil laughter.

"If you must know, I am khione, the goddess of snow. This two are my brother zethes and Calais. We have been waiting here to capture you for the ritual." She replied coldly.

"Ritual?" I asked back. The monsters were also readying whatever weapons they have: clubs, even stones.

"Since you are going to die anyway, must as well let you know. We will be using your blood and a female demigod's to awaken our mistress Gaea." She answered. Need to think of a plan fast.

"And what does capturing Juno serves you?" I asked further. Quick! What should we do?

"You really are a nosy person. We will sap the energy from her to revive the giant king Porphyrion!" She said triumphantly, causing the monster to be roaring with unison. Ok, got a rough plan. Hope it works. I dropped my sword and raised my hands in defeat.

"You can't be serious percy!" Frank shouted at me.

"You should follow his lead. Surrender now, and maybe I might still let you go." She snorted at him.

"Follow my lead." I told Frank, and immediately my hand burst in blame as I shot a ball of flame right at khione. Unable to move in time, she immediately pulled one of her brother to block the shot, and instantly he melted into water.

"KILL THEM!" Khione roared, and the monsters start charging in from all direction. Frank immediately turned into a huge fire breathing dragon and started repelling the monsters.

"Viola! Go break the cage!" I ordered and charged towards Khione, who was still recovering from the attack. The rest was a blur- Khione and I were in a dead lock as we constantly exchanged fire/ice attacks. While Frank was doing a good job holding off the monsters, he was also tiring out. Keeping himself in dragon form must be taxing on him. Viola was simply having no luck with the cage bar. At this rate, there is no way we can save Juno, or ourselves. Another piercing scream came from Juno. I looked over and saw the earth swallowing almost half of her now. The earth started to shake as the centre of the battlefield cracked open, and an loud ungodly roar came from within as I saw a hand gripping onto the side of the hole. This is bad, real the battle continued, with little or no change in the tides. Frank was simply worn out as I saw his attacks getting slower, and slowly bit by bit he was weakening until he morphed back into human form and fainted. With no one holding the monsters back, my battle with Khione immediately shifted in her favour as the monsters were surrounding me.

"Give it up; there is no way you can win." Khione threatened and materialized a few sharp icicles, ready to fire at any moment. The monsters had Frank and Viola held hostage too. Is this it? Is the really the end?

"CHARGE!" A female voice rang through the field, followed by a huge amount of war cry as wave of sliver arrows came flying in. What startled me most was the person leading the charge, it was auburn-haired girl, slight around twelve-years old. That hair colour… And those sliver eyes… It was Artemis! The monsters were taken care of easily with the amount of arrows flying in, and the battle was swiftly decided, leaving only Khione and her brother. We have her surrounded, and Artemis intended to cuff her and bring her back for questioning, until another ungodly roar came from the crack in the middle of the field.

"We need to break Lady juno out first." I stumbled upon the fact that she was still trapped in the cage. I ran quickly ant lit the bars on fire, but it was having little effect on the bars.

"Move aside perseus." Artemis said and I did as she said. She blasted the bars with her power and the bars broke free. The earth sunk, realising Juno from the grip.

"You have done well demigods." She said breathlessly and flashed away immediately. Really? We risked our live just to receive a word of gratitude? Despite managing to save Lady Juno, they have gathered enough energy to bring porphyrion back to live as I saw a head figure coming out of the crack

"Free at last! OLYPMPUS SHALL FALL!" He roared out loudly as he got out of the crack, rising to a scaling height of at least 30ft tall, not to mention superior big size.

"Well you shall be going back in soon." I draw my blade, ready to strike at any moment. He took a look around and laughed out loudly.

"You think just a demigod is enough to beat me?! THE KING OF GIANTS?!"He burst into laughter.

"With my friends around, it should be more than enough." I charged forward with riptide in my hand. He merely laughed.

"We will meet again soon, young demigod." He said as he sunk back into the ground, leaving us behind. Have we won then? What does this mean? Will there be another war? I pushed my thoughts aside and went towards Viola, who was worn out from the fight. I helped her up and we went towards Artemis, who was ordering her hunters around.

"Thank you artemis." I said and lowered my head, but she didn't say anything back. She merely looked at Viola, while Viola was also looking back at her, before she decided to shove Viola to the floor.

"GET AWAY FROM MY PERSEUS YOU SLUT!" She suddenly raged up and pulled me behind her protectively .

"Hey! What's your problem?!" I raged back at Artemis and went to helped Viola up.

"What's my problem?! Do you even know who she is?!" She bellowed at me.

"Of course I know who she is! She's my girlfriend!" I flared at her. What is her problem with my girlfriend? She seemed to be taken aback by my answer. She took a step back, and I could have sworn there were tears forming in her eyes.

"If…if she is your girlfriend… Then… who am i?" She asked, her voice filled with fear and anixiety.

"You're just my sister. What else?" I answered and asked honestly. Isn't she just my sister? What else could there be? She took another step back, and this time there were indeed tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm… Just… Your sister?!" She sounded so heart-broken, and kept shaking her head.

"Or who do you think you are?" I asked. Viola wouldn't lie to me. I don't see a need to anyway. Artemis took a few steps back as tears begin to escape from her eyes.

"DON'T YOU FORGET WHAT YOU SAID PERSEUS JACKSON!" She screamed at me and flashed away. Umm okay?

"Viola you ok?" I asked concernedly.

"We should help Frank." She changed the topic. Now what's wrong? We helped Frank up, who was still in some half consciousness state.

"Did we win?" He asked warily.

"Sort of." We got him onto his feet. "Let's head back to camp. I could use a good rest." Frank was too weak to transform to fly us, so we had to inch slowly out of the wolf house. Once outside, I felt another sharp pain in my head.

"AHH!" I let go of Frank and clasped my head together. Camp half-blood… Kronos… Annabeth... My memories are slowly coming back. Then images of the hunt came flooding in. My time at the hunt- the chores, who Artemis is exactly, how she injured/cared for me and how we did the chores together. Most importantly, pictures of us at the Cliffside, where we shared our first kiss, where we cuddled together under the moonlight. She isn't my sister, she is my girlfriend! My real girlfriend!"

"Percy, are you ok?" Viola placed Frank down and came to tend to me. I took a look at her, and my mind is yet again flooded with images. That wavy blonde hair, that perfect face… SHE'S APHRODITE!

"Get away from me you slut!" I swung my hand wildly, while the other was still pressing on my temple.

"YOU! YOU'RE APHRODITE. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME?!" I screamed at her, but she merely lowered her head.

"I wanted you to be with me. Artemis don't deserve you." She said softy.

"How dare you even speak of her?! What has she even done to you?! What have I even done to you?! Why do you have to do this to us? WHY?" I screamed in agony.

"She's not worthy of you, you-"

"SHE'S NOT WORTHY OF ME?! More like I'm not worthy of her. Oh no I have to find her!" I cut her off. Artemis, she must be so pissed at me. I quickly opened a mist portal and jumped through it.

**Artemis**

"You're just my sister. What else?" That sentence kept repeating in my head. Did he just…ditch me? For aphrodite? Why? What have I done to him? I…I thought he loved me. He was my first, I thought I could I trust him. I should have known, no male can be trusted, not even perseus… perseus. I slammed my head on my pillow and allowed myself to cry and burst out.

"WHY!" I screamed out all, letting out all the pain building in my heart. WHY MUST HE DO THIS TO ME! There was a knock on the tent flap, and thalia came in shorty.

"Milady, it's everything ok." She asked worriedly, but my crying should have given me away.

"Perseus… He…He ditched me… FOR APHRODITE!" I lunged onto thalia and continued crying. I don't know why I'm so sad, or why am I mad at Aphrodite for. She is the prettiest and sexiest. Every male would die for her, even persues. For once thalia didn't questioned further, but merely hugged me and comforted me.

"He's not worth your time "She soothed me, but it only made me even sadder. He's just a male. I've killed hundreds, or even thousands of them, why is this one so special from the rest? There was a loud commotion outside, and soon there were sounds of fighting.

"We should check on them." I told Thalia, and quickly I wiped the tears off my eyes. No one else should know about this, especially the hunters. We stepped out of the tent and saw perseus, surrounded by the hunters with all of them armed.

"I NEED TO SEE ARTEMIS!" He raged. Why how dare him!

"GET LOST PERSUES. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I raged back at him. He attempted to come forward, but the hunters stopped him.

"Hera took my memories, I didn't know what was what, or who was who. Viola, I mean aphrodite said she was my girlfriend, and there were Frank, Hazel, even Reyna who also said the same. You did came to my mind, but she told me you were my sister. Why wouldn't I believe them?" He explained.

"I…said…GET LOST!" I materialized my bow in my hand and readied my aim at him. He didn't seem to budge one bit.

"I know I'm wrong, please forgive me." He pleaded, and got into his knees. I fired my arrow, and he cuts through his face by an inch, leaving behind a cut.

"The next one won't be this close." I pulled back my string. It hurts. It hurts me so much, but I can't bring myself to forgive him. It wasn't his fault that I know, but… I don't know what to do. I've sworn off male and love for so many millennia for such reasons. No, I have to steel myself. I need to end this torture. It's better for both him and me. I can't be in a relationship where I have to worry for him all the time. No, I shouldn't even be in a relationship. I swore to be a maiden forever. I can't hold on forever. I'm trying so hard to control myself, to prevent myself from just running over and jump on him. It's… for the better. _Leave, please perseus._

He got up slowly. Tears were already forming in his eyes. _I don't want to do this either._

"I'm sorry." He tried to sound normal, but it was far from okay. _ It's not your fault, it's mine._

He capped his sword and walked away dejectedly. _Don't leave me perseus. I…want you by my side. _No! I can't break now, at least not here. I quickly turn for my tent. Inside, I'll be safe. I entered the tent, and immediately broke down. My knee crumbled, sending me crashing to the floor. My tear duct just…burst. All that bottled emotion came flooding out. I love and hate that guy. I want him to stay so much, yet at the same time I want him to leave. I don't know what to do. I'm…lost. Confused. Why can't my relationship with perseus be a simple one? We two fall in love and just be together.

"Perseus…" I cried out. There's nothing I could do now. I've cast the die. I've chased him away. My one true love, gone. And best of all, I'm the one who chased him away.

"Milady?" Thalia said worriedly. I opened the flap, allowing her to come in. She instantly engulfed me in a comforting hug.

"What did I do to deserve this." I drowned my sorrow into her chest. Why me? Thalia didn't reply, but merely continuing soothing me and rubbing my back.

"Tell me Thalia. Do you think it was the right thing to do?" I asked.

"I don't know Milady. I'm just as clueless as you." She answered. It's official; I'm losing my sanity. To think I even ask a hunter for love advice. I spent the night with Thalia. Despite having Thalia there to take care of me physically, my mentality was screwed. Every time I tried to sleep, perseus would appear. The time I spent with him, at Apollo's temple, by the river bay, in the armoury, even at the Cliffside. I've spent so much time with him that he's part of my life now. With him gone, it's like a part of my heart ripped off from me. At sunrise, I joined my hunters at the dining table. After breakfast, I have nothing to do. I'm used to being with perseus. I joined my hunters for their trainings, hopefully archery could take my mind off him. Even at practice, my mind was still with him. How I promised to teach him archery. I could imagine me correcting his every move and scolding him. I miss him so much. I stopped shooting and decided to go for a walk. Even going for a simple walk, my mind is still with him. My thoughts drifted to the night at the Cliffside; how I demanded for him to learn hunting with me. I continued walking, and I heard someone following me.

"Show yourself!" I summoned my bow and swung over. A figure walked out from behind the tree, and it was perseus.

"I thought I told you to get lost!" I tried to sound as angry as possible, but I know very well it's useless.

"I…I just wanted to make sure you're safe. I won't interfere with your life. I'll just stay at the side-lines." He said timidly. _But I want you to interfere! I want you IN my life!_

"Leave persues, please." I begin to soften. I can't go on, I just can't.

"Please Artemis, just let me be at the sides. I promise I won't be in your way. I just want to make sure you're safe." He replied.

"I'll be safe, just leave. You already in my way by staying." I softened even more.

"I'll stay hidden. I could even stay a mile away. Or-"

"I CAN'T HAVE YOU AROUND PERSEUS. EVER SINCE YOU CAME TO THE HUNT MY LIFE IS MESSED UP! I FEEL MYSELF WEAKENING. I FEEL MYSELF STARTING TO BE DEPENDANT ON YOU. I DON'T WANT THIS! I JUST WANT TO HAVE MY OLD LIFE BACK! I HATE YOU PERSEUS!" I burst out, and immediately ran off. _Just leave me be persues. Find someone who will truly love you._

**Percy**

She hates me. She…Hates…me. After all that we have been through, this is what I get? Her words stabbed right at the heart. I crashed down onto the floor. My mind still comprehending what she said. Does she mean it? Is this real? I give up. I'm tired of this live. I'M TIRED OF BEING THE GOD'S PLAYTOY! I wish to die, but I know for certain they won't let me, not when the Gaea and the giants are rising. So what am I now? Their choice of weapon? Is that it? I tired. It's not like it makes a difference to me who rules the world. Nothing matters now. I just want somewhere where I can just live without worry, but there's just a hopeless dream for a demigod. Why can't they just live me be? Just treat me like a normal demigod, claiming me and abandoning me at camp half-blood. Why must my life be so hard? Hera didn't like me at first, but she never liked demigods. Then it was Aphrodite, who kept playing around with my love life. Lastly, artemis. I thought it would be over after the incident at Mount Tamalpais, and now this?

"Percy." A woman's voice came from behind, along with a pair of hands wrapping around my waist.

"What do you want Aphrodite. I'm tired of all your games." I pulled myself out of the grip and turned to face her. As usual, she's in her teenage form and is wearing some uh over revealing clothes.

"I want you percy." She took a step closer. "With Artemis out of the picture, maybe you can consider being with me. I'll treat you well." She leaned in closer. "Very well." She whispered softly into my ear, tickling it.

"Leave me be Aphrodite. I don't want to be all of you guys play toy. " I pulled myself back again.

"Or how about I be your play toy. You can do whatever you want with me." She closed up the gap and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"NO!" I flared up. "I DON'T WANT TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO YOU, OR ANY OF THE GODS." I roughly pulled her hands away. "WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS LET ME BE A NORMAL DEMIGOD? CLAIM ME AND DUMP ME AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD FOREVER?" I cried. I quickly opened a mist portal and ran through it. Everything must end now!

I am now standing in front of a familiar place. I merely hoped it would work its magic like last time. I could simply trap myself in an eternal cycle. I would never die, and perhaps free from the Gods' reach. I stepped into the place. It hasn't change since I last came here. There were still limitless amount of games. A staff walked up and gave me a sliver card and showed me around. Yes, this place is perfect. After the tour, I was offered a flower, a lotus flower. I picked up the flower. If I eat this, I would be free. All the pain, suffering will be gone. I could stay and enjoy myself for eternity, with no worries about the outside world. I moved the flower closer to my mouth. This is it, I can finally put an end to all the suffering I've been through. Whatever the world would become, it would no longer my problem. Consider it as my early retirement. I put the flower into my mouth, and the last I saw was the staff smiling at me.

**Artemis**

Was I too harsh on him? I don't know how get him to leave. He can't stay anymore. But what would he do now? Will he choose to die? NO HE CAN'T DIE! Maybe he will come back the next day again? As much I hate him coming back, it was the only way I know he's safe, BUT I WANT HIM TO MOVE ON! I spent the whole day just stoning in my tent. I can't decide if I want him to stay or leave. I can't decide on anything pertaining to perseus.

"THALIA!" I shouted, and soon enough she came rushing in.

"what's wrong milady?" She asked concernedly. She was the only one who knows about me and perseus. She was the only one I could ask, although she's just as clueless as me.

"You think I should have perseus to stay?" I asked her.

"Do you want him to?" She asked back.

"I don't know. I want him to stay, so I at least know he's safe. But how am I supposed to move on with him around? How is he supposed to move on?" I asked back. My tears are already escaping my eyes.

"If you ask me, I don't think he will move on. He knows that he likes you, and you like him too. Being a loyal person, he will most probably stay faithful to you." Thalia answered.

"How can we be sure? He could be enjoying himself with Aphrodite right now." I replied.

"I can answer that." A voice came from the back, a voice that instantly drives me mad.

"What do you want Aphrodite. Here to gloat? You win Aphrodite. Are you happy now?" I burst out crying.

"He didn't. He chooses to remain faithful to you." She replied sadly.

"What do you mean? Didn't you use your charm speaking or sexual scent to have him bed you?" I mocked her.

"No, I wanted percy to love me by himself, but he rejected me. He says he doesn't want to be the gods' play toy, but I can still feel his love for you-"

"THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BREAK US UP!" I burst at her. "DO YOU ENJOY THIS? BREAKING PEOPLE UP FOR YOU OWN ENTERTAINMENT?!"

"I WAS JEALOUS OK?" She flared back. What? Jealous? "I'm the goddess of love. I'm should be enjoying myself with the ones I love. But what do I get? A crippled idiot for a husband? A bunch of mortals/gods who's only interested in my beauty? I've never tasted the true meaning of love. And you, you choose to refrain yourself from males, and what do you get in return? YOUR FIRST LOVE IS THE WORLD'S MOST FAITHFUL AND LOYAL MAN. HOW COULD I NOT BE JEALOUS." She burst into tears. I've never been able to understand her. I've always thought she had the easiest live, just going around having sex and falling in love with anyone she wants. I've never seen her so vulnerable before. I went up to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Arty, but it hurts. It hurts me that you are able to get such a good guy without even looking. I've spent the last four millennia searching for one without any luck." She cried into my shoulder. "I promise you, I won't do anything to hurt you again. I'll help you. Just don't give up on him." She poured all her feelings out.

"U. that's a bit hard." I said shyly, causing her to give me a quizzical look. " I sort of told him I hated him."

"YOU WHAT?!" she got up and glared at me.

"It was the only way to get him to move on, or the only way I know how to." I answered sheepishly.

"FIND HIM NOW!" She demanded. I attempt to trace him, but not only am I not able to pinpoint his location, I can't get a rough gauge like I used to.

"I can't find him." I told her. Aphrodite closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them suddenly.

"I think we need to call a meeting, I can't trace him either." She said worriedly

**I got to stop here. This is the most I can write now. I have to rest early for my camp. I need all the energy I have to withstand the trainings. I will give you some heads up on what's happening next. Something will happen that forces percy to come out from the casino, you should know who will be the one to cause it. Anyway, review and till then, bye!**


End file.
